Open Window
by Chilli-Pepper28
Summary: People say music is a magical thing, for these two boys it's the key to everything. Edward/Jasper Slash.
1. Light Outside

**So this is my first time at doing slash so I hope it turns out okay, I had this story going around my mind for a while and decided to just go for it and write it out.**

**Disclaimer I do not own twilight obv, but the boys are just to lovely together to be left alone!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span>EPOV<span>

I have been in love with my best friend since before I can remember, I can't really pin point an exact time when it happened, but it doesn't matter he is straight. How do I know this you may ask? Because he has girlfriend, her name is Alice, she is here tonight with him.

Tonight I am performing in the school talent show, I am shitting it, not only am I playing the piano and singing but I am singing a song I wrote, for him. This should be fun.

"Edward, you're on next, okay?" That would be our school music teacher Mrs Goff, she is a right pain the "EDWARD did you hear me?"

Shit "Yes, I'm ready". Or as ready as I'll ever be.

"Good, know go on dear, break a leg"

So here I am standing on the stage looking out at the crowd, I can feel that he's here, it's like electricity which connects us, it's been there since the beginning of our friendship.

"Hi my names Edward, and I am going to be singing my own song called 'Light Outside' I hope you enjoy it" I take my seat at the piano and get lost in the music.

_I know you want to stay in bed__  
><em>_But it's light outside__  
><em>_It's light outside_

I quickly scan the crowd and find him staring intently at me, just as we lock eyes Alice grabs him and forces him to look at her, well maybe it's not forced but a guy can dream right?

_So know I am going to stay right here__  
><em>_Because you saved my life once__  
><em>_You saved my life_

As I sing I can't help but to think back to how we became friends, it was a warm day for forks and I had decided to go down to the local park to see if any of the guys were there, as I got there I saw the usual guys I hung out with Newton, Tyler and Eric were all sat around the swings. I walked over to them like usual, but it wasn't usual Tyler was looking at me in a weird way that I didn't understand till it was too late. Apparently according to Jessica Newtons girlfriend I had come onto her, which was untrue. The Newton, Tyler and Eric wouldn't listen to me when I tried to tell them it wasn't true but they wouldn't listen. The next thing I knew they were beating me up, Newton had pulled a baseball bat from out of view and was aiming it at my head when I saw him. He came charging in like a bull seeing red, he was about our age but I had never seen him before, he was beautiful, and no it wasn't just hero's worship, he had chin length blond curly hair and the bluest of blue eyes, he was beautiful. He managed to get the bat from Newton and threatened them all, they left as soon as the tables seemed to have turned.

"Are you okay? Who were those guys? Why were they beating you up?" He seemed to be constantly asking questions but I couldn't get anything out all I wanted to do was close my eyes and go to sleep everything hurt.

"What's your name, you need to stay awake? I'm Jasper, stay with me please, where do you live?" So the beautiful boys name was Jasper and he wanted me to stay with him. I tried I really did but my eyes just wouldn't stay open.

"My…Edward…top…hill" I tried to explain but it just came out in mumbles.

"Okay Edward I'm going to take you to my house I live just round the corner your safe now I promise"

And so began our friendship, I did and still do believe he saved my life that day, he denies it and says he did what anyone would have done and that he doesn't think Newton would have really taken the swing but I think differently.

_And I will try to get you out because it's beautiful outside__  
><em>_And we'll fall__  
><em>_We'll try__  
><em>_And do our best and I love you all the while_

I search out Jasper again in the crowd as I sing, hoping maybe he will understand, maybe he will see I love him, but I can't be sure I definitely want this what if he doesn't want to be friends with me if he knows. During my internal debate I catch his eye as I profess my love for him in the lyrics.

Alice tries to break the connection we have but it doesn't work and he stares at me our eyes locked for the remainder of the song. Maybe he does get it.

_Because you saved my life once__  
><em>_Because you saved my life once_

_I know you want to rest your head__  
><em>_and just forget the night__  
><em>_forget the night__  
><em>_So you know I am going to stay right here__  
><em>_And sit by your side__  
><em>_By your side_

_And I will try to get you out because it's beautiful outside__  
><em>_And we'll fall__  
><em>_We we'll try__  
><em>_And do our best and I love you all the while__  
><em>_Because you saved my life once__  
><em>_Because you saved my life once_

_I think you always knew would be__  
><em>_I think you always knew would be__  
><em>_The greatest__  
><em>_I think you always knew would be__  
><em>_I think you always knew would be__  
><em>_The greatest_

_Because you saved my life once_

As the song finishes I close my eyes effectively breaking the connection with Jasper and sing the final line "_Because you saved my life once"_ The song draws to a close and I stand from the piano and bow and quickly exit the stage, making sure I keep my eyes from Jasper not wanting to see the rejection in them.

As I get back into the classroom being used as the waiting room my phone buzzes in my pocket.

**I need to see you.**

**Leave your window open?**

**J.**

How could I ever say no to him..

**Always.**

**E.**

Now all I have to do it wait..

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it, I hope you liked it, I'd love to hear what you think, next chapter should be up soon it's pretty much written out just making minor adjustments.<strong>


	2. And We'll Fall

**So here it is, chapter two, this is a split pov, and it has a lemon so be aware!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own obv.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>JPOV<span>

I couldn't break the hold he had over me, I was enchanted by his emerald green eyes, it was so like the very first time they had captured my heart and never let go. I was aware of Alice trying to get my attention but I didn't care, I was looking at my boy.

_And I will try to get you out because it's beautiful outside__  
><em>_And we'll fall__  
><em>_We'll try__  
><em>_And do our best and I love you all the while_

I have always thought he was beautiful, but now while singing he was truly magnificent. As he sang I felt like he was singing to me, for me, about me. He couldn't feel the same could he?

As the song ended he closed his eyes, breaking the spell between us. He practically ran off the stage, maybe I was reading into things. I just knew I needed to see him. I needed to tell him. I was in love with my best friend.

"Jasper, you listen to me, we are leaving right now, Jasper, JASPER at least look at me when I am speaking to you" Alice was ranting and I just didn't care I needed to leave, I needed to see him. I barely registered being dragged out of the gym into the deserted hall way by Alice.

"JASPER YOU LISTEN TO ME I WILL" I had to cut her off.

"Alice will you shut the fuck up. I don't care, this, us" I motioned to air between us "is over. I don't love you Alice I never have I'm sorry."

"You what? Jasper Whitlock you will regret this."

I had already turned around getting my phone out; there was someone more important that I need to speak to.

**I need to see you.**

**Leave your window open?**

**J.**

Please don't let it be too late. I love you Edward give me a chance to tell you. I only had to wait minutes for my reply.

**Always.**

**E.**

I couldn't help but feel like this meant more than something as trivial as leaving a window open, I felt hope, hope that this would work out. That Edward could be mine.

11:00 – I just need her to go to sleep.

11:30 – Why are she still awake I need to leave I always get there before 12.

11:45 – I need to leave.

12:00 – Please don't give up on me Edward.

12:01 – Fuck it, she can ground me later…

**I'm on my way.**

**Mum wouldn't go to sleep.**

**J.**

Being as quiet as I can be, I slowly make my way downstairs past the front room where my Mum is sat watching some movie, why tonight of all nights does she decide to stay up past 10. I finally make to my car and have to push it to the end of the drive way to make sure she doesn't hear it turn on the last thing I need is her finding me now.

12:15 – Finally I'm on my way. Please don't have closed the window.

I check my watch as I pull up outside the Cullen's 12:24 I'm 24 minutes late, I quickly run around the house to the tree outside his window as I reach the top I can see Edward turned away from me through his _open_ window, I jump effortlessly and quietly into the room, I have been doing it for years now, I see Edwards body shaking slightly and don't understand, maybe he is cold because of the window.

I quietly turn and shut the window, and strip down to my boxers and climb into the queen sized bed, he must feel the bed dip as he turns when I get into the bed and I can see the tears in his eyes, I do the only thing I can think of slowly lean forward and capture his lips with my own. He freezes but I don't stop, can't stop his lips feel like heaven to me. Time seems to stop still as I feel his lips respond to mine, and his tongue gently trace my bottom lip asking for entrance which I grant without a second thought. His lips, his tongue, his hands on my body feel right. Needing air I break the kiss, leaning my forehead against his, I stare into his eyes, my blue meets his green and I can see the desire in them.

EPOV

He came, he was here, I was staring into his blue eyes looking at me with such desire, and something else which I couldn't name. _My_ Jasper was here, with me. I can feel his hard on jutting to my stomach; it couldn't be real could it? I dared to hope and brought my lips back to his, catching his lips in an all consuming kiss. My hands found purchase in his hair.

Jaspers hands ghosted over my body, and started playing with my nipples causing me to moan out in pleasure, as my own hands left his hair and started to travel down his back until they reached his boxers. I broke away from the kiss hesitantly looking into his eyes, asking for permission, and seeing no hesitation in him as his own hands travelled down to the hem of my underwear. We both removed the offending articles of clothing and threw them out of the bed not knowing or caring where they landed. The second our naked cocks touched each other we both moaned out at the amazing feeling of being with each other in this way.

With much more conviction I move my hand down towards his amazing cock, and feel the silky skin that is covering his hard steel cock, and elicit a groan from Jaspers lips.

"Fuck Edward…Don't stop…please" He mumbled out incoherently, unsure as to what he fully needed I start to stoke his member in long stokes, twisting my wrist slightly when I was nearing the head, and ever so lightly running my thumb across his leaking slit and using his pre-cum to lubricate his member making my hand slide more easily, "Fuck yes, please, god Edward".

I was unashamedly rubbing my aching cock against his leg, trying to find any friction possible to try and find some relief for the ache I was feeling, Jasper must have understood my need as his hand found its way to my cock and he begin to expertly work my member in just the right way, I lose myself to the amazing feeling, praising the lord, and mumbling Jaspers name over and over. I stop my ministration on Jaspers cock and make him stop on mine and look him in the eyes.

"Make love to me Jas, please, I need you"

"Anything for you darlin'." He replied reverently.

I reached over into my bedside cabinet to get a condom and lube and pass them to him, he takes them and places them down next to me on the bed.

"Relax for me baby, I need to prepare you, I don't want to hurt you, you need to promise to tell me if I hurt you at all okay?" He asked me, staring into my eyes to gage my reaction.

"I promise, Jasper, please I need you."

He slowly caresses down my body with his mouth and hands, and I am lost in the sensation of him on my body, it feels amazing. I am so lost in the bliss I am surprised when I feel his mouth around the head of my cock, I look up to see his looking at me intently as his tongue swirls around the head and dips into the slit collecting the pre cum, at this his hums around my cock causing to me to moan out in pleasure. I hear the distinct click as the bottle of lube is opened and glance down to see him applying a liberal amount to his fingers, before moving them down to circle my entrance, before gently pushing one finger into me. "Fuck Jasper, it feels so good, more please give me more, Jas.." I am not too sure as to what I am fully saying, I am too lost in the feeling of him.

After about five minutes he added a second finger, causing me to moan out at the exquisite feeling of him inside of me, scissoring his fingers to stretch me, while fucking me with his fingers. I am moaning unashamedly, lost in the moment, it is almost a shock when I feel him add a third finger, there is a slight burn as he stretched me but as he carries on the burn dissipates and the pleasure is almost too much, if he doesn't enter me soon, I am going to cum, and I want him to be inside me before I do.

"Jas please, I'm ready, please now"

He slowly removes his fingers and grabs the condom from the bed and tears it open with his teeth before sheathing his cock and adding a liberal amount of lube and pumping his shaft a few times, he looks into my eyes one last time before lining himself up with my entrance.

"Are you sure darlin'?"

"Yes Jas, please."

He pushes gently against my tight ring of muscle, it burn as he slowly slides into me, once he is fully inside he stills, allowing me to adjust to the feeling of fullness, I feel complete. After what feels like a lifetime I start to move against him letting him know that I am ready for him to move. He gets the message and starts to slowly thrust in and out, I need more.

"Jas harder please"

He changes up the pace, and pulls out almost all of the way and then slams back into me hitting my prostate and causing me to cry out, "Fuck Jas, right there, oh my god, Jas", he repeatedly slammed into me hitting my prostate every time, he was moaning incoherently the entire time, I could feel my balls tighten and knew I was going to cum without him even touching my cock.

"Jas I'm close, please tell me your close baby?"

"I'm there darlin' let go for me, let me feel you cum on my cock"

And so I do, I let go and cum while moaning out his name and my love for him, only seconds later I feel Jas still and empty his own release into the condom.

"I love you darlin, fuck your beautiful when you cum."

"I love you too Jas, not as beautiful as you baby."

He slowly slips out of me removes and ties the condom and nips to the en-suite bathroom, returning with a wet wash cloth with which he cleans us both of before his falls into bed with me.

The last thing I remember is tangling my legs with Jasper my head on his chest and our whispered _I love you_ as sleep over took me.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it, I hope it went okay. Review please!<strong>


	3. Just Forget The Night

**Heres the next chappy :) Hope you all enjoys.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine..still :P**

* * *

><p><span>JPOV<span>

Warmth, is all I could feel as I was slowly waking from what felt like the most amazing night's sleep in forever, as I was slowly coming back to the land of the living I could hear loud voices coming from somewhere, they were muffled. Oh well. I shifted slightly and felt a hard body pressed against me. It really happened. I couldn't help the huge smile that graved my face as I remembered last night.

I was rudely snapped from my reminiscing as Edwards bedroom was flung open banging into the wall. I snapped my head to the door, shocked at what I saw. There stood mine and Edward's mothers. Esme, Edwards Mom, seemed to have a faraway look on her face almost like she was imagining wedding bells and grandchildren. It was my mother's face which shocked me to the core, she was looking at me like a nothing but a piece of dirt on her shoe. As I lay there locked in her stair, I realised that I didn't care what she thought, because I wasn't about to give this up, I wasn't about to give him up.

"Get dressed now, I expect you in the car in 5 minutes" My mother snarled at me.

"No."

"Don't talk back to me boy, you will be there." With this she walked back the way she had come, Esme gave me a sympathetic look as I felt wetness on my head. I looked up to see Edwards watery green eyes, I didn't notice he had woken up, I gently shifted so my forehead was against his and lent down and joined my lips with his. The moment our lips met I forgot about what just happened and everything was okay. But I knew it wouldn't, no it couldn't last, not with my mother waiting.

"Baby I have to go." I mumbled to him once the kiss had ended. I saw the utter look of rejection and despair cross his face so I add quickly, "don't worry, I'll be back before you know it, I love you, nothing is going to keep us apart darlin'" I wiped away his tears and quickly ducked in to join our lips in another brief kiss.

I extracted myself from his body, and started to pick up my clothes where they had been left last night, I quickly redress and look back at the bed, and find Edward watching me.

"Jas, I love you too" He says eyes locking with mine in silent understanding.

"I know darlin'".

I walk down the stairs from Edward's room and out the front door passing an empathetic looking Esme on the way, with one last glance at the top of the stairs and meeting my boys, yes _my_ boys, tear filled green eyes I walk out of the house and make my way towards my mother's car. I tentatively knock on her car window and motion for her to roll it down, "What am I supposed to do with my car?" at this she looked at me like I had just cursed her.

"Fine drive it home I expect to be able to see you in my rear view mirror at all times" she barked out rolled up her window and stared out the front window of the car. I walked off towards my car which was parked slightly behind some trees that line part of Edwards house, didn't want his mum to spot it last night now did I? I get in and make the short journey home making sure to stay right behind my mother.

As we pulled up in front of my house I don't want to get out of the car, I don't want to know what she is going to say, all I know is that she will not stop me from being with the man I love. I slowly get out of the car and make way inside following my mother into the family room and taking a seat on the small brown sofa which is right in front of the old fire place which my mother is currently pacing in front of.

"Mum." I am cut off with a death glare from my mother, clearly she doesn't want me to start this conversation. So I sit anxiously waiting for her to begin the big clock above the fire place sounding louder and louder with every click.

"Jasper" she says finally "tell me what I saw wasn't what I think it was"

"What do you think it was?" I ask full well knowing what she thought and that yes it was exactly what she thought it was.

"That, that my son wasn't naked in bed with another man, that my son is _gay_" she basically spat out the last word.

I didn't know how to respond to that, but I guess my silence was enough as I saw the hatred flare in her eyes.

"My son will not be a faggot, you are going to Texas boy to live with your grandma, maybe that will teach you to be a proper boy. You'll leave on the first flight I can find; now I need to go and ring your grandma, go to your room I don't want to see you anymore."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing my own mother was shipping me off, how can she not see that I didn't choose this I tried to be straight, but it failed, I failed, I am gay and there is nothing I can do about it.

"I am not moving to Texas, you can't make me, I love him mum, why can't you understand that? It doesn't matter that he's a boy to me, so why does it matter to you? You're supposed to love me no matter what?" I was close to tears but I didn't want to let them fall in front of her, I didn't want to show any weakness.

"Yes you are boy, you are 17 years old which means that you have absolutely no say in the matter. I don't care if you think you love him, you don't know what love is if you think you are in love with him. And I will not love a faggot whether he is my son or not, in fact if you carry this nonsense on you will be no son of mine."

"I am only 17 for one more week mother." before I could finish what I was saying she cut me off.

"I don't care you are going to Texas Jasper, and once you're there how would you ever afford to come back? I will leave your grandma with strict instructions, and if you even think of running I will not hesitate to call the police Jasper."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, the only thing I could think was I don't want to leave him, I can't live without him, how can I afford to get back after I've turned 18? My mother was right I can't afford. Before I start to cry from the turn in my thoughts I run upstairs and slam my door, and hear my mother going into her room, probably to call my grandma.

I grab my duffel bag and pack a few sets of clothes into, at the same time as grabbing my phone and calling Edward he picks up on the first ring.

"I need you to pick me up in 10 minutes Eds, I'll be in the usual place"

"Jas what's going on? I'm on my way"

"I'll explain to you after, I just, I love you Edward I'll see you in 10."

"Okay, I love you too"

After putting my phone back in my pocket I zip up my bag and throw it over my shoulder, with one last glance around my room I open the bedroom window and throw my bag down to ground while grabbing the tree and shimming down myself, thank god my mum never realised I could do that, and make my way down the street out of view of my house, ready to be picked up by Edward. As I go round the corner I see a very familiar silver Volvo waiting for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope everyone liked it, more tomorrow :o)<strong>

**Reviews = Love :)**


	4. You Saved My Life

**So here is the next chapter :) I was going to write more but then I decided I liked it more when I left it as it was.**

**This is dedicated to Melissa for making sure it makes sense!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight obv.**

* * *

><p><span>EPOV<span>

I sped down the road towards his house and round the corner and waited for him to come to me, I'm early but only by a few minutes, I hope he got out okay. As I'm sat worrying I glance into my rear view mirror and spot Jasper walking towards my car, a duffle bag over one shoulder. I jump out of the car and open the boot, he throws the bag in and then is latched around me in a tight embrace, I hug him back tightly relishing in being back in my boys arms. I feel Jasper start to shake and my shirt getting wet and realise that he is crying and I need to get him home so we can talk properly, it was breaking my heart to see him so upset.

"Baby, let's get in the car and go home, then we can talk okay?" I ask hesitantly while placing a chaste kiss on his forehead.

"Just give me one more minute"

"Okay baby."

At this he tilted his head up and captured my lips in a passionate kiss, we got lost in the sensation of each other's lips, we broke apart once we both needed air. We decided we best get into the car before his mother checked on him. We both got into the car and I set off towards home, holding his hand the entire time. We spent the car ride in the silence neither wanting to ruin the peace we had found with each just yet. As we pulled up in front of my house I looked over at Jasper, and realised I needed to get him inside already so we could talk and put all this behind us.

We made our way into the house, and up the stairs towards my room, thankfully by passing my parents I didn't want to see them yet, I wasn't sure if they would allow Jasper to be here after the talk we had had this afternoon.

-OW-

_I got up and followed Jasper towards the stairs and stayed at the top while he went down with one last glance at the top of the stairs, at me before he left._

"_Edward I know you can hear me, put some clothes on and meet me and your father in the family room in half an hour please, we need to talk."_

"_Yes mum."_

_I walk back into my room and looked around, the bed was rumbled and there were clothes littered around my floor, I saw both mine and Jaspers boxers still on the floor which made my dick think about the fact that Jasper had gone home commando and wishing he hadn't had to go home. I look around for my jeans so that I could pick them on and notice that Jasper must have picked up the wrong jeans as his were still where they had been removed the night before, which makes me think more about the fact that Jasper has gone home commando in _my_ jeans. Before I get sidetracked thinking too much about Jasper and my jeans I start to get ready a grab a fresh pair of boxers out of my cupboard and grab the jeans Jasper has left and a plain white t-shirt. After nipping to the bathroom I head downstairs to face my parents._

_As I walk into the family room I see my parents sat together on the white leather sofa which had a dining room chair placed in front of it, I guess that's where I'll be sitting then. I take the sit and look into the faces of my parents and wonder if this was going to be the last time I could call them that._

"_Now before we begin your father and I want to start of by saying we love you and nothing is going to change that, who you love has nothing to do with whether we love you okay?"_

_I couldn't believe it, they stilled loved me, "Really you don't care that I'm gay?"_

"_No Edward we don't, as your mother said, however there is another reason we asked you to come and speak to us which we are going to be punishing you for," I physically gulped wondering what they were talking about, "as you know we have strict rules about who comes and goes from the house and we don't mind you having people over but we always want to know if people are here, also if that person is more than just a platonic friend we believe that the rules are very clear about how you must behave while under our roof, it is exactly the same for you as it was with Emmett when he first met Rose and she used to come round to the house."_

"_You mean you're just angry because Jasper was here without you knowing?"_

"_Well yes and the fact that the two of you are more than just friends and so this makes sleepovers in the same bed a bit more controlled."_

"_Oh I suppose I can understand that, I guess Rose was never allowed to sleep over in Emmett's room, but I promise you dad we have _never_ done anything like that before, we didn't exactly plan what happened last night it just happened, so I am sorry for breaking house rules."_

"_Okay son, well I do believe that it was the first time, however we have decided that you still need to be punished so you will be grounded starting today for a week, we have taken into account that it is Jaspers birthday next week and so you will be ungrounded by then so you can still attend his birthday party. However until then you will go to school and come home, you are not allowed out and no-one is allowed in do you understand?"_

"_Yes I understand, I'm sorry mom dad, I love you."_

"_We love you too son."_

_I stood up and was pulled into a tight hug by mother, and I realised that I was still loved and how lucky that was I just hope Jasper is okay._

_-_OW-

When we reach my room I lock the door then pull Jasper onto the bed with me and we curl up together, just enjoying the last of the piece together. Jasper is the first to break the silence.

"I'm sorry for cryin' on you..." I cut him off before he could say anymore.

"You never need to apologise for crying baby, any way it makes me feel needed so you cry all you like."

"You'll always be needed by me Ed, I promise."

"And I'll always need you. Babe what happened with your mum?" I asked hesitantly not wanting to upset him further but I really needed to know.

"She said that she doesn't love me, that _her_ son could not be gay, she, she's sending me to Texas Eds, she's sending me away from you. I can't be without you, but I don't know how to get out of it. She said that if I don't go she'll report me as a runaway, I'm 17 Ed, what am I supposed to do?"

As I sat there listening to what he was saying I couldn't understand how she couldn't love him anymore, he was still the same Jasper he was yesterday nothing had monumentally changed, how could she be so horrible. Then it dawned on me Texas is a long way away, my boy can't move to texas whether he is 17 or not he turns 18 next week. I've got it.

"Baby everything will be fine, you turn 18 next week so why don't you go to texas for a week and then come home to me after that, I could talk to my mum and dad I'm sure they would let you live in the guest room until we leave for college, that's only a few months away."

"I can't Eds..." Before he could explain it any further I cut him off, why couldn't he come back to me did he not want to.

"Why do you not want to be with me?" I practically sobbed out.

"No Edward, look at me baby" when I didn't look up at him he lifted my chin up making me meet his eyes "I love you of course I want to be with you, but my mum is only buying me a one way ticket, and she is removing all my money from my bank account and when I get to Texas she is going to make sure that there is no way I can earn money. How am I supposed to get back here with no money?"

"We'll figure it out baby, I promise, we will get you back here."

"But I don't want to leave you Edward, I don't think I could, I hate her Edward why is she making this so hard."

I pull Jasper into me and we shift down the bed so we are both on our back I cradle Jasper into my chest, and rock him slightly as he is overcome with tears, I murmur words of love into his ear and make sure he knows that I am going to figure this out, we will be together and nothing can stop us. After a while I hear Jas' breathing even out and realise he has fallen asleep. So now I can plan, how this is going to work what we can do and most of all making sure we aren't separated.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is, I hope everyone is enjoying it still, next chapter should be on tomorrow.<strong>

**Reviews make me happy!**


	5. By Your Side

**So here it is as promised. I hope everyone likes.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight not mine. Still.**

* * *

><p><span>EPOV<span>

I lay with Jasper for about half an hour before I realise I need to start planning and however much lying in bed with him may be nice I need a plan if I am going to be able to keep doing it. I slowly extract myself from Jaspers embrace and cover him in my blanket to make sure he gets some much needed rest; he stirred at first but soon calms down and goes back to his peaceful slumber. I walk over to my desk and turn my laptop on logging on to my bank account to see how much money I had to work with. After logging in a started a search for flights, hotels and car hire, I needed to make sure I was prepared. I had about $3000 that I could use, so that if my parents didn't agree to the plan, it wouldn't matter I was 18.

I looked for flights and found that it would $231 for the return flight for both Jasper and myself, I figured that Jasper would have to stay with his grandma to keep up with appearances so next was finding a hotel for myself, I found a nice one situated in central Austin, where Jaspers grandma lives. The hotel was going to be the most expensive costing me $1116 but to me it was worth it, I'd be about 10 minutes away from Jasper and that's all that mattered. The car hire was next and I decided I'd just go for the cheapest model it's not like I was using it long term, which was going to cost me another $293. So in total it was going to cost me $1871 which meant that I would have just over a grand to live off while I was there, it was a big chunk out of my savings but I don't care Jasper I more than worth it. As I was putting everything into order on my laptop so I could show Jasper and my parents the plans when Jasper woke up I heard Jaspers phone start to ring, I decided that I best answer it as I didn't want it to wake him up, he needed his sleep and I had a sneak suspicion I knew who was calling him. I checked the screen before answering and was correct, Jaspers mother had definiately figured out Jasper wasn't home.

"Hello, Jasper's phone, he is unavailable at the minute may I take a message?"

"I should have realised he would go straight back to you, give me one reason why I shouldn't call the police right now?"

"Don't please."

"Why? Why shouldn't I?"

"Because…because I'll make sure he goes to Texas."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I would prefer him to be there than to be in jail, or on the run. He wants to be a police officer he can't do that if he has a record. So I'll do it so you don't ruin his future."

"Fine, let him know that I will pick him up at 6am tomorrow morning, I expect him to be ready he's on the 11:09 flight from Seattle."

"I'll let him know." I said curtly not wanting to speak to her any longer.

"No need to so short with me, oh I am so happy he is going back to Texas, he can realise that what he thought he felt for you was just a phase, oh I'll make sure there are plenty of good Texas girls waiting for him."

"Is that everything Miss Whitlock or do you need anything else?" I didn't want to listen to any more of her bullshit.

"I suppose so, goodbye Edward." _Click_.

I heard the phone disconnect and flipped it shut. I placed the phone onto the desk to stop myself from launching it at the closest wall. I walk back over to my bed leaving everything waiting on my laptop and get back into bed with Jasper, needing to feel him next to me to make everything okay. What his mother was saying upset me, I just had to remember that if everything went okay with my plan he wouldn't be there longer than needed and I'd be with him, I just needed to speak to him about what we were, I know it's backwards considering what we have already done but we were much overdue a proper conversation about what this all means for us. I decided to stop worrying for now we still had the rest of the afternoon and the night before his mother would be here to pick him, for now I just wanted to sleep with my love.

I woke up to the same rain outside my window, not fully understanding what time it was and how long I'd been asleep I checked my phone I found out it was nearly 5pm which means I had an hour to wake Jasper up, explain everything that I had planned before 6pm when my mother was more than likely come and investigate why I hadn't been downstairs all day which means I have to go and eat dinner with them at 6 so I may as well use that time to also talk to them about the plan, which means I have to tell them I broke the rules, again, not even 2 hours after they were made. I was so screwed, I just hoped they'd understand why I was doing this and why it doesn't matter what they say I will be going.

I feel Jasper start to stir and place a gently kiss on his waiting lips, eliciting a small smile from him, I go to get out of bed which causes Jasper to pull me close, mumbling something that sounded like 5 more minutes.

"We can't Jas I need to talk to you about going to Texas, and we only have 45 minutes now"

"But I'm not going to Texas, I'm just going to hide out for a week and then everything will be fine" He says sleepily while stretching and rubbing his eyes as he slowly sits up into a sitting position, loosening his hold on me but making sure I didn't get out of bed.

"It's not fine Jas you have to go, there's no way around it, your mum rang earlier, she is going to be picking you up tomorrow at 6am to take you to Seattle for the flight." I was about to say I would meet him there but he cut me off.

"She's what how could you agree to this do I not mean anything to you? Do you want to get rid of me?"

"No Jas not at all," I shouted out, slapping my hand over his mouth to make him shut up so I could tell him about my plan. "I have a plan Jas, one that means we won't be apart and you'll definitely be coming back here to Forks, okay well maybe we'll be apart some of the time but I'll be close." I removed my hand from his mouth as he had stopped trying to protest.

"What you talking about Edward?"

And so I explained about what I was planning the flight to the hotel to the car. He sat patiently while I explained everything, the smile on his face growing with every little detail. When I finished everything he jumped me and kissed me passionately, I guess he liked the idea.

"You're amazing you know that right? No-one else would be willing do all this for me, I love you Edward Cullen"

This boy could make me feel so amazing but did he not realise I would do anything for him to make sure that nothing kept us apart.

"I'm not I'm just selfish and don't want my boyfriend living so far away, but I love you too Jasper Whitlock"

"Your boyfriend eh?" Did I call him my boyfriend I didn't mean to I want him to be but we never talk about it, and now I have gone and ruined this, he must have seen the look of panic on my face and quickly added " I like the sound of that, boyfriend."

The smile that broke free on my face actually hurt, Jasper was _my_ boyfriend. Mine.

"So how come we only had 45 minutes to discuss all of this babe, because if my watch is correct you only have 5 minutes left?"

"Oh, that because in 5 minutes we are both going to go downstairs and discuss this with my parents before they decide to come looking for me and find you in my room again, which would be against my new grounding."

"You're what? You're grounded? Since when?"

"Since my parents found us naked and in bed together, they told that they didn't care if I was gay and that they stilled loved me but that I had broken the rules and so they grounded me."

"How much trouble are you going to be in for me being here?"

"I guess we best go find out." With this I grabbed his hand and we made the walk down to the family room to face the music.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everyone likes it.<strong>

**I won't be posting again till Monday I am going to visit relatives this weekend and so I have no internet.**

**Reviews please :D**


	6. Stay In Bed

**So here it is, I hope it was worth the wait, but it is a day early so enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own :(**

* * *

><p><span>EPOV<span>

As we walked into the family room my parents looked up and a look of shock and anger were quickly replaced with a calm mask, showing nothing of how they were going to react to the situation. I thought I best say something to help our case and make sure that I don't end up grounded for the foreseeable future.

"Mom, Dad, I know I am supposed to be grounded and that meant not seeing Jas but it was important and I couldn't not help him, so I'm sorry that I disobeyed you but I am not sorry that I went."

My mum was first to respond, "I am very disappointed in you Edward Cullen; I hope you have a very good reason for all of this."

"I do mom if you'll just calm down I'll explain everything to you." Before I could respond Jasper stepped forward.

"Esme, Carlisle please do not take this out on Edward it is entirely my fault, I called Edward not knowing that he was grounded and asked him to pick me up after I had left my mother's house." I tried to disagree with him but he just shot me a 'do not disagree with me' look.

"Jasper, I do understand that you feel like you need to defend Edward but he knew what he was doing when he went to pick you up," Jasper went to argue but my father just raised his hand as he continued, "however considering that you have more than likely been here for a while and have been undetected so far I can only imagine that there is a specific reason as to why you have come to talk to us, Edward knowing that he was going to get into trouble for it."

I step in before Jasper can speak, "There is dad, Jasper's mum is sending him to Texas!"

"What? Why would she do such a thing" was my mother's reply.

"Because she wants to separate us, she doesn't want her son to be a faggot and she believes sending me to Texas is the answer to the situation." Jasper sobs out; I reach out and take him into my arms kissing the top of my head and murmuring that everything was going to be okay and that we had a plan, this seemed to calm him down for the time being.

"Edward what is this plan you are talking about?" My father asked, while he tried to calm my mother who was seething over how Jasper had been treated.

"That's actually why we came down here, I needed to discuss what was going to happen and hopefully get you to agree to the plan, but I have to tell you now, no matter how you feel when I have told you about what is going to happen it will be happening I am only telling you because I don't want you to worry but I am 18 and so there will be nothing you can do about it okay?"

"I understand son, now what is this plan?"

"I am going to fly to Texas with Jasper, in a week's time when Jasper has turned 18 we will both fly back here, and well I was hoping that Jasper could stay with us in the guest room until we both leave for college, so that will only be for another couple of months"

"I understand that you will be going whether we like it or not am I correct?" I nod my head so he continues, "well then there isn't much we can do however there are certain things I would like to ask that you agree too as you will be missing a week's worth of school, also how are you planning on paying for this?"

"Of course, I am planning to use some of my savings which I have made from working on the weekends, I have everything ready to be booked on my laptop, I will be staying at the **** which is going to cost me $1116 for the week, I am going to rent a car which will cost me $393 and the flights are $231 each for me and Jasper."

"Okay, well your mother and I will pay for everything, you will need your savings for when you are at college, I couldn't help but notice you are paying for Jaspers flight? I also ask that you speak to either your mother or me at least twice a day, maybe once in the morning and once in the afternoon so that we know that you are safe which will help to keep your mother from constantly worrying. Also once you return here we expect that you will follow house rules which mean that you will have to sleep in your own rooms and leave the door open when you are in the house together okay?"

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel like you have to pay for this, and I am paying for Jaspers flight as his mother has removed all of his money from his bank account so that he could not afford to pay for a flight back here after he turns 18."

My mother looked absolutely shocked at this revelation, I wouldn't like to be Victoria, Jasper's mother, the next time she runs into my mother that's for sure.

"Yes we are definitely sure as long as you stick to the condition everything will be fine, now when will you be leaving?"

"We leave tomorrow, the flight leaves from Seattle at 11:09am so we will need to be at the airport for about 9:00am, Victoria will be picking Jasper up at 6am tomorrow morning to take him to Seattle and I believe it would be best to let her take him so she knows that he has gone to Texas so she doesn't report him to the police as a runaway, I was going to travel up separately and meet Jasper once we were both checked in."

"Okay that sounds like the best plan, your mother and I will take you to the airport Edward to save you having to leave your car, and we will pick you both up when you return."

"Thanks dad, erm if it's alright with you me and Jasper are going to go and pack so we are ready for tomorrow."

"Of course son make sure you email me all the details for the trip so I can book it oh and for tonight we will allow you to stay in the same room as I believe that you won't get to see too much of each other next week while you are both in Texas but no funny business boys."

"Right thanks dad." I mumble embarrassed that my dad has just slapped us with a no sex rule which being the horny teenagers we are, is just screaming at us to broken, the thought of breaking this rule has my face heating up as I grabbed Jaspers hand and pull him out the room and up the stairs towards my room.

When we reach the stairs I let Jasper go up first so I can have ogle his ass as he walks up, about halfway up the stairs Jasper abruptly stops and turns to look at me, I realise this a second to late and he catches me ogling him. I looked at him unashamedly at being caught.

"What? I was just admiring my boyfriend you got a problem with that?"

In response he grabs and pulls me to us, connecting his lips with mine as his hands travelled down my back to squeeze my ass as the kiss became heated. After a few minutes we both broke for air, panting and hard.

"Nope not a problem at all, although I think we should take this upstairs." He replied once he had caught his breath.

Rather than reply I grabbed his hand and pulled him up stairs and into my room closing and locking the door behind us, rules be damned. I grabbed him and pushed him up against the door and resume the kiss from the stairs, his hands firmly grab my ass pushing my groin into his causing us to both moan out at the friction created. I break the kiss long enough to remove both of our t-shirts which get thrown away hastily and then it is a fumble of mouths and hands on each other's bodies aching to be closer than we were. Jasper pushing us back until my knees hit the bed and he pushes me down and straddles me, placing open mouthed kisses down my body. He works down my neck and works his way down to my nipples sucking one into his mouth and biting down lightly, eliciting a moan from me, while pinching and stroking the other, the sensations from this making me moan and groan in pleasure.

He carried on moving down my body until he reached my navel, dipping his tongue inside and swirling it around adding another level of pleasure. He moves on until he reaches the top button of my very tight jeans and looks up at me hesitating, he must see what he wanted as he carried on hurriedly opening the button and pulling the zip down on my jeans pulling them and my boxers off in one go causing my hard cock to spring free and hit my stomach. After he has fully removed my pants he moves back up till his face was hovering over my cock softly blowing air onto the leaking head before carefully licking the pre cum from the head dipping his tongue into the slit, causing me to moan out.

He slowly takes the head of my cock into his mouth and sucks on it gently causing me to moan out incoherently, "Oh god…yes…Jas…more…please…Jas" I was lost in a world of pleasure and wanted more, I couldn't stop my hips from bucking into Jasper casing my cock to slip further into his warm mouth eliciting more moans from me. He started to bob up and down my cock stopping occasionally to swirl his tongue around the head and dip his tongue into my slit greedily taking all the pre cum I had to offer, I could feel my balls tightening but didn't want this to be over so I pushed Jasper back and off my cock he looked at me with a mixture of confusion and rejection at being stopped.

"Jas…I want to do you too… please" I got out while trying to unsuccessfully calm myself down, I was madly panting trying to get my breathing back to normal.

"Okay, scoot onto the bed more darlin'" he replied while removing his pants, revealing his impressive cock to me, it was beautiful, thick and long, pre cum dripping from the head begging to be tasted. Once he had removed his clothes he stalked towards the bed and climbed on straddling me and giving me quick passionate kiss before rearranging us so that we were in a 69 position.

I took this as my cue to lick out and taste the pre cum at the tip of his cock, and I moaned at the taste, pure Jasper, and it was heavenly, I wanted more so I quickly took the head of his cock into my mouth sucking and licking like it was a lollypop. The noises coming from Jasper sounded like they should have been illegal so I took this as a good sign and took him further into my mouth while continuing to lick and suck all down his length. The silky skin felt amazing against my tongue as I lubricated his cock with my spit to make it easier to slide in and out of my mouth.

When I had a steady rhythm going, Jasper started to suck my cock back into his mouth, pausing to lick right around the head, and all the way down the underside of my cock before he took one of my balls into his mouth and playing with it before letting it pop out and giving the other ball the same exquisite time. He then moved back up the length and took me as far as he could into his mouth before meeting my rhythm.

The pleasure was starting to get too much and I could feel my balls tightening, I wanted Jasper to come with me so I worked on the head of his cock again licking around the head and dipping into his slit repeatedly while massaging his balls in my hand, I could feel them start to tighten so I went back to sucking him into my mouth as far as I could manage, a few passes later and we were both cumming, I greedily swallowed everything Jasper gave me, as he did the same with me. When Jasper had finally finished cumming I cleaned his dick off with my tongue before letting his limp cock fall out of my mouth, feeling him do the same to me.

I tugged him up to me, making his turn around so we were face to face and caught him in a passionate kiss, moaning as I tasted myself on his lips, and at the exquisite taste of us mixed together. I got up to quickly send my dad the details so that everything would be booked in the morning. We then both quickly packed our bags with what we would need for our week in Texas before setting my alarm for 4am the next day to give us time together before my parents were awake. I walked over to my door and unlocked it and cracked it open slightly hoping my parents didn't realise it was locked. Jasper and I both quickly changed into a pair of boxers before falling into bed together. With one final kiss we curled up and slept.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everyone liked it, next chapter should be up tomorrow.<strong>

**Reviews are always welcome :)**


	7. Stay Right Here

**Here is the next chapter, I think I am going to start posting a chapter a day :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>JPOV<span>

_Beep, Beep, Beep._

I rolled over after hearing the alarm only to end up half on top of Edward, he reaches out and shuts off the alarm, then pulls me closer wrapping his arm around me. I snuggle in closer to his warmth and pepper kisses over his chest and up towards his mouth. As I reach the edge of his mouth I feel his hands glide up my sides and travel into my hair pulling my head slightly moving my lips to cover his, he immediately moves his lips with mine and I get lost in the amazing in the feeling of being with him.

_Beep, Beep, Beep._

The alarm going off again causes us to break apart, panting and hard. Edward switches the alarm off this time, instead of snoozing it. I role over stretching and jump out of bed making my way towards to the bathroom, before I get half way across the room, I am grabbed from behind and pulled into a hard chest while my neck was kissed and licked.

"And where do you think you're going baby?" He whispers huskily into my ear, "I wasn't finished with you yet."

"I…I…" I could hardly think let alone speak while he was kissing and nipping at my neck. "I was just going to go and have a shower…why don't you join me?"

"Mmm that does sound tempting but, we don't have much time and I don't really want to have to rush being in the shower with you."

"That's true darlin' but I need to shower, so gimme a kiss and let me go." I puckered my lips waiting for his to join mine.

After a very chaste kiss which I pouted over all the way to the bathroom I find myself in the shower, alone, wishing he had joined me. I make quick work of washing my hair and body before switching off the shower, and drying myself off with a towel. I wrap the towel around my waist and walk back into Edward's room to get ready, I walked over to my bag which had been left on the floor by Edward's dresser and bent over to get some clean clothes.

I felt Edward come up behind me, running his hands down my back to the edge of the towel which I was holding together with one hand while the other was gathering my clothes. I could feel Edward's hard on pressing into my ass, I slowly let go of the towel so it fell open at the front exposing my aching cock to the chilly morning air, causing me to hiss at the feeling. His hand travels round to the grip my hard on as he starts to buck into my ass as he moves away slightly the towel drops to the floor leaving me naked in front of him. He let go of me and I feel him remove his boxers and I hear the click of the lube bottle, I freeze up not sure where this is going and whether and I ready for that yet.

"Don't worry baby, I'm not going to do that I just want to make move easier."

I relax back into him as his freshly lubed hand wraps around my cock again, I feel his other hand spread lube around my ass and I am momentarily confused until I feel Edward start to buck up along my ass cheeks, the lube making him able to move freely. He continues to pump my shaft flicking his wrist slightly when he nears the head of my cock causing me to gasp and moan out in pleasure, as I hear him doing the same from behind me, he swiped his thumb over the head of my cock at the same time as his other hand reaches round to play with my balls, the combination of this and the feel of him sliding along my ass pushes me over the edge as I come hard all over Edward's draws, a second later I feel Edward still as he come all over my ass and lower back. He collapses onto my back breathing heavily into my ear.

"I think I'll take that shower now baby." He whispered breathlessly into my air, his breathing still not returned to normal from our activities.

I stand up taking his hand and leading him back into the bathroom, turning on the shower to warm while I quickly run back into his room to collect the towel that I had dropped earlier. I spotted the cum stain on the dresser and quickly grabbed Edward's boxers off the floor and wipe up the stain before we forgot.

"Babe what's taking so long?" I hear my boy shout from the bathroom, I dropped the now sticky boxers and run back in to the bathroom with the towel to find Edward in the shower washing his hair, I quickly step in behind him grabbing the body wash from the side before soaping him up and washing his body before he turns around in my arms and making me turn so my back is to his chest, he then lathers up his hands and cleans his cum of my back and ass, before we both rinse off and leave the shower. Towel drying each other before we both walk back into his room to get dressed for the day.

Once we were both presentable, and with bags in tow, we head downstairs for breakfast with Esme and Carlisle before Victoria arrives, I will not acknowledge her as my mother from now on. We leave my bag by the front door and Edward goes off to put his into the car so that they are ready to leave after I have left. I walk into the kitchen following the delicious smell of pancakes and am greeted by Esme who is holding out a plate of what look like chocolate pancakes at me.

"Oh Esme, you shouldn't have." I say in my most charming voice.

"Jasper, quit flirting with my mom it's just weird. Mommm where's my pancakes?" Edward says as he walks back into the room.

"Of course dear." Esme replies as she grabs another plate for Edward, then pushes us both into the dining room with a smile on her face.

After eating a couple of my pancakes I look up at Edward and see him devouring his own share of the chocolaty goodness, his face glowing with childish happiness. He looks up at me after finishing his last pancake and notices I still have one left on my plate, he gives me a calculating look before leaning forward over the table, taking my face in his hands and kissing me. I get lost in his mouth, the mix of chocolate and him is like heaven and I want more, I am so lost in the kiss that it startles me when he pulls back placing one last kiss on my lips and returning to his seat and picking up his knife and fork again. I suddenly realise what he just did as I look down to find my plate missing and him eating my last pancake. He looks up sheepishly giving me his best smile, which I guess will get him off the hook for distracting me, but I just shrug knowing that the kiss had been worth it, and if I had been honest I was pretty full and would have given it to him anyway.

Once he has finished we take our plates into the kitchen placing them into his dishwasher before going to sit down together in the family room, to wait for my mum to turn up. Edward sits down in the love seat and pulls me to sit in his lap, kissing me passionately until his Dad's walks into the room and clears his throat, causing us to break apart, I bury my head into the crook of Edward's neck my face heating up from the embarrassment of just being caught making out with my boyfriend, by his dad.

"Good morning boys, I trust you both are packed and ready?" We both nod at this so he carried on, "I have made all the relevant bookings, here is your flight ticket Jasper, you'll need to use this ticket to check in at the airport rather than the one your mother gives you, I'm hoping you will be able to make the switch without her noticing otherwise it will cause problems with your flight back. Son here is everything you will need, plus I have put some money into an account in both of your names so that you will have some money for while you are there. I'm going to give both cards to Edward for now just in case your mother checks you Jasper, and he can give you the card at the airport. I think that is everything."

"Carlisle, I can't explain to you how thankful I am to you for everything you have done, are doing for me." I say to him.

"No need Jasper, I can see how my son feels about you and I am doing this for myself as much as you. I would rather help you out than lose my son." At this he nods his head at us and mumbles something about going to get breakfast.

Edward and I return to making out like the horny teenagers we are until we hear the doorbell, and I look at Edward my eyes filling with tears. He gives me one last chaste kiss before pulling me up with him as he stands and walks towards the door. I grab his hand squeezing tightly as he opens the door to reveal Victoria. She looks at our joined hands and grimaces before looking up at me.

"I expect you are ready Jasper?" I nod my head and pick up my bag from where I had left it before breakfast, "Good, now come on we must be leaving if we are going to make it to Seattle in time."

"I'll meet you in the car I just want to say…goodbye" I choke out.

"Fine, you have 2 minutes." With this she walks off and gets back into her car.

I turn to Edward who encases me in a warm embrace whispering his I love you's into my ear and reminding me that I will get to see him at the airport and that this isn't really goodbye. I give him one last kiss before walking out the door and getting into the car, as soon as the door is shut we are off, I feel a silent tear fall down my face but I won't let her here my sadness.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it!<strong>

**See you all tomorrow!**

**I like to know what you think :D**


	8. It's Beautiful Outside

**So here is the next chapter, it is a bit longer than usual but I just wanted to get them to Texas already!**

**I also want to dedicate this to 35nanou as she is such a faithful reader and reviewer and so thanks :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own :(**

* * *

><p><span>JPOV<span>

As I stood in the line waiting to check in I am hoping Victoria didn't notice me switch her ticket for mine, every minute I am in this line I am dreading her realising what was happening. I also needed to get checked in and fast before Carlisle and Edward turned up. After another five tortuous minutes, I am called up to the check in desk I hand over my ticket and passport, glancing quickly towards Victoria and seeing the smug smile on her face, if only she knew.

"Did you pack your on bag sir?" The check-in girl asks in a very nasal voice while she fluttered her eyes at me.

"Yes Ma'am." I replied politely, I was raised to have manners.

"Is it just one bag you are checking in? And do you have any hand luggage?"

"Yes and Yes."

"Okay, please place your bag on the conveyor belt." I did as she asks, after another 5 minutes of her messing around on a computer screen she hands me over my boarding car, "your boarding is at 10:30, at gate 3b. Have a good flight"

"Thanks ma'am" I reply taking my passport and ticket and shoving them into my bag and making my way over to Victoria, quickly glancing at the exit in case Edward and Carlisle have arrived early.

"Right I am going to go through no point staying here, bye Victoria."

"Don't be like that Jasper, you know I will miss you, just know I am doing this for your own good, you'll thank me one day, I will wait right here in your line of sight till I see you go through security."

"Bye." I replied shortly, I don't think I will ever _thank_ her for this, and walk off my way way quickly through security. Once I am through I stand off to the side so that I can see Victoria but she can't see me as I watch her walk out the exit I place my phone to my ear.

"Hello." I am greeted by the most amazing sound known to my ears, I feel like such a teenage girl it's only been 3 hours but it seems like so much longer.

"Hey darlin' she just left you should be okay to come in now, sorry if you've been waiting long the line to check-in was huge." I reply to him, not wanting him to be mad or inconvenience his dad more than we already had.

"Don't worry baby, I'd rather wait the extra 15 minutes than have her have seen me, I'll see you in a few, love you."

"Okay, love you too." _Click. _ I put the phone back into my pocket and went over to the chairs at the edge of the security area to wait for Edward. As I sat there I couldn't help think about the car journey and how uneventful that had been the only time Victoria had spoken I had wanted her to just shut up again.

-OW-

_We had been in the car for exactly 1 hours and 53 minutes, without a single word being spoken, I just stared out of the window and watched the scenery pass by. I was currently thinking about how things were going to be between me and Edward when we got home, would we be out or would he want to hide? I wasn't sure what I wanted either, I just knew I wanted to be with Edward. I was brought out of my musings by Victoria clearing her throat, I sighed heavily before turning to look at her._

"_Jasper..." She started then abruptly stopped as if she didn't really know what to say after that, after another five minutes she started again, "Jasper, I am so very glad you came around to my point of view, this move will help you, you'll see."_

_I just glared at her, what did she expect to happen in Texas for me to all of sudden forget that I am gay? That I am in love with Edward? Because even if we hadn't have worked out this plan it wouldn't have been that easy but I would have worked something out that would lead me back to him. She must have mistaken my silence for agreement as a big smile stretched across her face._

"_I made sure to tell your Grandma to let that nice girl Maria who lives next door that you were coming back to Texas, you remember her don't you?"_

_I looked at Victoria in shock and nodded almost subconsciously as I did remember who Maria was. She was the girl who I spent most of my summers with, she was nice girl from what I remember but it had been a few years since I had spent a summer in Texas. She had a brother called Peter and the three of us used to hang out all the time. Why would my Grandma need to inform her specifically? While I was considering this my mother had carried on speaking._

"_She was such a sweet girl, she'll be good for you a nice Texas girl to remind you how to be a proper Texas boy, I was naïve in thinking moving you from Texas would be a good idea."_

_I just stared at her in shock, was I really hearing this correctly, was she really expecting me to go to Texas and get together with Maria?_

"_I'm gay, that's not going to change depending on the state I am living in." I shouted at her, before turning back and looking out of the window, effectively ending the conversation, I was fuming I was so angry at her._

-OW-

I was brought out of my disturbing memories by the chair next to me becoming occupied I turned and nodded at the person in acknowledgment and then went back to looking at the security gate before something clicked in brain and I looked next to me and Edward sat there with a grin on his face.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He said while trying to control his laughter.

"Haha, very funny," I said then leaned in close so I was whispering into his in huskily, "I was actually thinking about all the things I'd like to do to your naked body right now, in front of all these people." I leaned back to look into his eyes and noticed they had darkened with lust, hmmm I wasn't quite expecting that reaction, maybe my boy is a bit of an exhibitionist.

"R..rea…really" he managed to stutter our after about 2 minutes of silence.

I just shook my head at him grabbing his hand and walking him through into the terminal heading for gate 3b, once we get there and are seated I decide to have some fun with him before we board the plan. I lean in close to him again so that I can whisper into his ear.

"Really, I was thinking how I would kiss all down your body spending extra time sucking your nipples into my mouth and swirling my tongue around it. Then I would carry on down and lick a trail down to your delicious hard cock, it would be hard for me wouldn't it?" He didn't reply so I pushed him some more licking his earlobe, "how hard would you be for me darlin'? Would you be begging for me to suck you off?"

"Fuck Jas…I'd be so hard for you, please do something…Jas…" he replied breathlessly.

I quickly looked around the gate we were sat at and noticed no-one was paying attention to us so I went back to teasing my boy.

"I'd wouldn't take you in straight away I lick around your head first and dip into your slit drinking down the pre cum there for me, are you leaking for me darlin'?" he nodded and I looked down to see the bulge in his pants and realise just how turned on my boy is by all of this. "Then I'd take you in to my hot warm mouth and licking you all over making you slick so that you slide in and out effortlessly. Do you want that darlin'? Do you want to fuck my face?"

"Fuck Jas…I'm gonna, please stop, I'm gonna cum if you carry on." I decide to take pity on my boy as I know we have a long flight a head of us and I wouldn't want him to have to put up with dried cum in his pants. I lean in one last time and whisper, "I'll stop for now, but your dick is mine when we get on that plane." With that he inhales sharply with a look of pure lust in his eyes. Oh yes I am definitely going to enjoy this plane ride. I lean back from Edward but take his hand in mine as he gives a sheepish smile and adjusts himself, I smirk at him and give his hand a squeeze.

"Can passenger for flight AL345 to Austin, Texas please get ready for boarding at gate 3b, can I now ask passengers sitting in rows 60 – 80 to begin boarding through Gate 3b." I checked our tickets and realised we were in row 80, we both stood and walked towards the gate I let go of Edwards hand so he could get his ticket and passport ready and so could I but I instantly missed the warmth and connection it gave me to Edward, one look in his eyes and I could see the same feelings mirrored in his own eyes.

Once our tickets and passports had been checked we walked together onto the plane, Edward seeming to receive a lot of attention from the air hostesses which caused me to get Jealous and grab his hand possessively, which caused Edward to gently lean close to my ear, "Jas, I love you, and I do love to hold your hand but your sort of hurting me a little bit so could you loosen your grip just a little bit?" I looked at him sheepishly and loosened my hand still keeping my fingers entwined with his, I want everyone to know he is mine. I guess this helps with the whether I want to be out situation if I can't take him being flirted on by people we don't know it's going to be hell in school.

We manage to find out seats and notice we are sat at the back on the left hand side of the plane, the plane was set out in a two four two seating plan which mean we had out two seats to ourselves, which would work with what I had planned for my beautiful boy. We both sat down and buckled in ready for the 4 hour flight. The plane was slowly starting to fill up but I noticed that the seats surrounding us were sparsely occupied, only a couple of seats on the opposite side of the plane. We just cuddled up to each other while the plane took off and the stewards made their way around the plane handing out refreshments, I decline but asked for some napkins, stating I had a feeling I was getting a cold. Really I just had plans that would require them later. The steward handed them over, before asking Edward if he required anything which replied politely saying no before returning his head to the crook of my neck. Once we were in the air and everyone else seemed to be occupied with the television screens in front of them, I grabbed the blanket and threw it over our laps causing Edward to look at me inquisitively. I leant into him, slipping my hand under the blanket I moved to his button and popped it open smiling at the shocked look on his face.

"I thought we could carry on from where we left off earlier? Join the mile high club while we are at it, what do you think darlin'?"

"Yes…please Jas." He replied breathlessly already when I hadn't even touched him yet.

I pulled down his zipper and tugged on his pants he lifted up slightly so that I could pull them down giving me better access to his beautiful cock, I took him into my hand I sucked in a breath at how hard he was for me, and the pre cum dripping from his head onto my fingers which I used to lubricate him while I stroked him up and down, twisting my hand tightly when I reached his hand eliciting a muffled moan from him.

Leaning into his ear I carried on from where I left off earlier, "do you like me touching you in public darlin'? Do you wish it was mouth on you not my hand? Do you want me to suck you off in front of all these people, show all the air hostesses what you really enjoy?"

"Fuck Jas…yes…please, I want you Jas, I'm so close baby." He moaned back to me, making my already hard dick pulse in my pants.

"Darlin' I need you to tell me when you're about to cum" I murmured into his neck as I was sucking and kissing his neck, marking him as mine.

"Jas…I'm gonna.." before he finished the sentence I ducked under the blanket and sucked him into my mouth just as he came swallowing everything he gave me before sitting back up and grabbing a napkin and drying off his dick before putting him back into his pants, he moved my hands as he lifted up pulling his pants up properly and doing them up, he gave me a grin before letting his own hands wonder to the top of my pants feeling the head of my dick peeping out over the waist band.

He leaned into my ear while opening my pants, murmuring "turnabouts only fair baby" as he takes me cock in his warm wet hand, when did he wet it, and started stroking me firmly running his thumb over my head spreading the pre cum around my head and down my shaft.

"I'm gonna come baby, fuck I'm so close….Edward fuck" I murmur into his neck trying to muffle my moans, he must feel my cock get even harder as I am about to come and he disappears under the blanket as I feel my dick become engulfed by his warm wet mouth and I lose it, shooting thick streams of my cum to the back of my mouth as he swallows down every drop I give him, he reappears once I have finished grabbing a napkin and drying of my now limp cock and placing me back in my pants and zipping me up.

He curls up into my side and kisses my kneck.

"Where did that come from Jas?" He asks me after a few minutes of silence, well as quiet as you can get while on a plane full of people.

"I'm not sure, I was just trying to distract myself earlier, sorry for using you like that" I look at him with a sheepish smile, he just shrugs and gestures for me to carry on, "and when I started talking dirty to you about doing things to you in public it seemed to really turn you on so I decided to see where it went, and then I felt bad about getting you so close in the airport and not being able to do anything about, which is beings us to why it happened now."

"Jas believe me you can use me as a distraction any time you want, although if you want to talk about I'm here for you baby, but yeah I've sort of always fantasised about doing things in public I just never thought I would go through with it."

"Thanks Ed, I don't really want to talk about it now I don't want to bring us down but when I'm ready you'll be the first to know. I think we should have a talk about some of these fantasies I think I might just like them." I said with a cheeky grin on my face. He just smiled at me cheekily and pulled me in for a passionate kiss, which was interrupted by the air hostess.

"I need you to remove the blanket and return the seats to the upright position and fasten your seat belts for landing" was said to us in a rather annoying voice, when I looked up at her she scowled at me before looking at Edward and giving him what I can only imagine was her _best_ seductive face. Edward grimaced slightly before sitting up and taking my hold of my hand and smiling at me with love filled eyes and I realised he was reassuring me. Have I said lately that I love him. Well I do.

"Sorry about that, thanks for the reminder." Edward replied politely not moving his eyes from me, effectively dismissing the hostess. To which she huffs and walks off as the pilots turns on the fasten seatbelt sign.

15 minutes later we are pulling into an empty gate as the pilot comes over the intercom "Welcome to Texas".

* * *

><p><strong>So we are in Texas. Next chapter we meet Gammy Whitlock.<strong>

**Please review they make my day :D**


	9. Love You All The While

**Here is the next one :) Texas is here :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own (depressing fact) but I do like to make the boys do things together because it's to hot not too :P**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span>JPOV<span>

As I walk off the plane, with Edward on my heels and into the blistering heat of Texas I hear Edward huff behind me, my boy is used to the weather in Forks which could no way be said is hot.

"Jas…it's too hot." Edward complains into my ear as we walk into the terminal building from the airplane.

"I know darlin' but when we get inside it will be air conditioned." I promised him, pulling him along slightly faster.

As we walked through the doors into the building we were hit by a wall of cold air, to which Edward sighed in relief. We followed the crowds of people from our plane towards to the baggage reclaim and passport control. There was quite a queue when we reached passport control so we lined up and waited our turn, with Edward whispering naughty things into my ear.

"Darlin' you need to stop or I am gonna throw you down right here." This causes Edward to gasp and his cheeks to flame red.

"Sorry Jas…" he mumbles into my ear, I turn his face and touch my lips to his for a chaste kiss.

We wait for another five minutes before we are called forward to have our passports checked, we get through easily and walk through to baggage reclaim getting our bags quickly. I look at Edward as we walk over towards the exit and realise that this is where we have to split up, it breaks my heart to see the recognition in Edwards eyes.

"Jas…can we just stay here for five more minutes please?" He looks into my eyes pleading with me.

I pull him to a corner of the building away from all the hustle and bustle and embrace him in a searing kiss, after a few minutes we break apart panting for breath. I lean my forehead against his, "Darlin' we have to go my Grandma is waiting and you need to go pick up your car."

"Okay baby, you go first I'll leave after." He replied in a quiet voice.

With one last kiss and a squeeze of his hand I pick up my bag and walk back towards the exit. Once I get through I see my Gammy at the front of the area looking anxious, probably because it had taken me twice as long as it should to come through from the plane in comparison to all the other people. I quickly walk over it is obvious the moment she spots me as he face lights up with a giant smile, she engulfs me in a massive hug for a women her size, she is all of 5ft with white curly hair that comes to just above her shoulders, I towered over her as I was 6"3 myself.

"Oh my boy, let me hav' a look at ya." She said while fussing at my hair and shirt, pushing me back so she could get a better view.

"Hey Gammy, can we get goin' now?" I ask her as I spot Edward walking out of the exit towards the car rental department. Our eyes connect over the throngs of people he nods slightly, giving me a brief smile before carrying on towards the exit to go and pick up his rental.

"Of course, let's get goin' I've made your favourite for tea." She replied grabbing my arm and towing me towards the exit as I am still watching Edward walking away from me, "Boy what's gotten you so distracted?" She questions me as I almost fall over my own feet.

"Nothin' Gammy it's just hot you know, I'm not used to this heat no more. I forgot just how hot it is this time a year." I replied hoping she bought it, god knows the heat didn't affect me, once a Texas boy always a Texas boy.

"If you say so my boy, are you gonna be alright to drive?" She replied humming to herself.

"Of course Gammy, I'm sure I'll be used to it before you know it." With that I grabbed her hand and escorted her to the car park from there she directed me to her old beat up truck passing me the keys as she got into the passenger side, I threw my bag into the bed of the truck and jump into the driver's side and starting up the truck and setting off towards her house.

The journey from the airport to Gammy's took about 25 minutes, as we pulled up infront of her house I was reminded of why I always came back here every summer, the house was two stories, it was white house with a garage on the right hand side which had a small apartment above it, which is according to my Gammy where I can stay if I wanted a bit more privacy, but I decided I'd just stay in the main house as I was only going to be there for a week. The main house was beautiful; the paint was flaking in some areas but that just added to the rustic feeling of her house making it more like a home than just a house.

I walk with Gammy into the house where she tells me to go up and put my things into the back bedroom before I run back downstairs.

"Boy what's got you so excited all of a sudden?" My Gammy asked given me a funny half smile half confused look.

"Oh I think you said something about my favourite food for dinner" I reply with a big smile, rubbing my belly.

"You and your food bubba nothing ever changes." She replies while handing me a big bowl of Chilli, proper Texas chilli, which I take to the table and devour in about 15 minutes causing my Gammy to shake her head at me. I check the time notice that it was nearly half 5 given the time difference. My phone buzzed in my pocket reaching it out I saw Edwards name and smiled.

**Babe, I miss you.**

**I miss your voice.**

**Are you free to talk?**

**Love you.**

**E.**

I smile getting up and washing my bowl. "Gammy I'm gonna go take unpack my things okay?" I shout to my Grandma.

"Of course Bubba, you don't need to inform me of everything you're doing, just if you decide to go out." She replies.

I quickly make my way up stairs and into my room shutting the door behind me my phone already by my ear, he answers on the fifth ring.

"Hey Darlin'"

"Hey Baby" He replies with a sigh.

"What've you been up to darlin'?"

"Not much I picked up my car, which my Dad went all out for he got me an Aston Martin, and then I checked in at the hotel." I was shocked at the car his dad had gotten him, I know it was his dream car, he said that when he had enough money it would be the first thing he would get for purely his own benefit.

"Jesus, I can't believe he did that, I want a ride."

"You can have one baby. I'm sure we can find some time in the next week."

"I'm sure we can Darlin'"

"What are you doing?"

"Just unpacking some of my things, I miss you so much already, I love you. You know that right?"

"I know baby, I know. I miss you too so much even though it has only been a few hours I feel like half of me is missing."

"I feel exactly the same darlin'"

"Fancy going for a drive?"

"There is no where I would rather be than with you"

"Okay should I come pick you up?"

"Erm.. let me tell my Gammy I am going for a run or something I'll meet you at the end of the street in about 15 minutes?"

"Okay I'll see you in 15, love you."

"Love you too." _Click_.

I quickly pull on some trainers that I had pack, and head downstairs to tell my Grandma I was going out.

"Gammy, I am going to head out for a run, maybe go down to the local diner see if I know anyone."

"Okay bubba, just make sure your home by 11 okay? You have school in the morning first thing."

"Will do see you later." I shout as I walk out the door and head down the street towards my boy.

GmaPOV

I realise I never gave Jasper any towels so I grab some out of the cupboard and head up to his room, once I reach the door I hear him speaking and realise he must be on the phone and decide I should come back once he has finished. As I am heading down the stairs I catch part of his conversation;

"Just unpacking some of my things, I miss you so much already, I love you. You know that right?"

I stand there shocked, I wonder who he is speaking too, who he is professing his love for? This makes me question why he is back here, my daughter Victoria said he had come to here telling her that she wanted to come back to Texas because he hated Forks, this is making think differently, there is a minute of silence as the other person must be saying something to him.

"I feel exactly the same darlin'"

I wonder that the person was saying and realise I shouldn't be listening in on his conversation and turn to leave but not before I hear his next plea to whomever he is speaking to on the phone.

"There is no where I would rather be than with you"

The tone of his voice as he says this almost breaks my heart, he clearly loves this girl. I quickly make my way back down stairs feeling slightly guilty about ear wigging on my own grandson's conversation. I walk into the sitting room and place the towels down as I hear Jaspers room door open and close as he rushes down the stairs.

"Gammy, I am going to head out for a run, maybe go down to the local diner see if I know anyone." He shouts to me from the hall.

"Okay bubba, just make sure your home by 11 okay? You have school in the morning first thing." I reply, he may be 17 years old but I decide that he should still be getting in at a reasonable hour especially on a school night.

"Will do see you later." I hear as he shuts the door.

I have a small smile to myself thinking back to the conversation I overheard my bubba is in love.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everyone liked it.<strong>

**Let me know what you think of Gammy Whitlock!**

**See ya'll tomorrow.**


	10. Rest Your Head

**So here is chapter 10! It's a bit lemony so you have been warned!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>JPOV<span>

I jog to the end of the road and wait for Edward, after about 5 minutes a sleek silver Aston Martin pulls up beside me, the passenger side window wound down, I step up to the window and poke my head in.

"Fancy going for a ride big boy?" I ask in my best seductive voice.

He doesn't answer just gives me a sexy smirk and unlocks the car door, I quickly get in a buckle up, leaning across the console to give him a quick kiss.

"I'm expensive ya know darlin'." I say cheekily to him, carrying on the hooker role.

"Oh shush your mouth Jas, I'd be going for a ride on you tonight whether I could afford it or not, you know you can't resist my charms." He replies cockily.

"That is true Eds, you're going to go for a ride?"

"Definitely Jas, I'm ready for another ride" He replied before leaning over slightly and grazing the bulge in pants.

"Fuck Eds, let's get going then." I reply, returning the favour and giving his dick a quick stroke, causing his to hiss, and then speed off down the road.

Not five minutes later we were pulling up in front of his hotel, we were both out of the car like lightening and and Edward handed his keys over to the valet boy and grabbed my hand pulling me into the hotel and towards his room.

"Someone's eager" I chuckle as Edward pulls me into an elevator and presses the button for floor five.

Before I can comprehend what is happening I am being pushed up against the side of the elevator as Edward attacks my mouth, after a second of confusion I join into the kiss heartily and pull him against me harder, causing our hard cocks to rub against each other. Just as things were getting good the elevator dinged letting us know we had reached our floor. He grabbed my hand again pulling me in the direction of his room, when we reach the door he pulls out his key card and opens the door pulling me through and pushing me up against the door before reconnecting out lips while his hands worked the buttons on the shirt I had been wearing. Within in minutes he has me out of my shirt and his mouth moves to latch onto my nipple causing me to buck into him and moan out ridiculously loudly. I start to work on undoing his shirt , finally getting it off after struggling for what seemed like hours, I pushed him back off nodding my head towards the bed our movements becoming lost in the act of removing clothes, and touching each other when new skin was revealed.

We finally make it to the bed and Edward leans over to the side table and grabs a condom and some lube before handing them to me. I quickly make short work of lube up a couple of fingers before pressing one into him loving the moan he releases letting me know he likes what I am doing. I take my other hand and start to stroke his erection while I add another finger into his entrance scissoring slightly to stretch him out, he keeps moaning and groaning while pushing back on my hand letting me know he is ready for more. I add a third finger and hear him hiss so I stop the movement of my fingers letting him get used to the burn while working twice as hard on his erection to help distract him. After a few minutes he starts to move against my fingers so I start to finger fuck him hard brushing his prostate.

"Fuck Jas…Harder…Right fucking there. Please Jas…I need more…I neeeed you…please" He begs.

I quickly tear open the condom and sheath my heard cock lubing myself up liberally stroking myself a couple of times before lining myself up with his hole. I look up and meet Edward's eyes as I slowly pushed through his tight ring of muscle and pushed further into his tight warmth. Edward raised his hands that were grabbing onto the sheets on the bed and tangled them into my hair pulling my head down so that our lips could meet joining us in a searing kiss as I was finally balls deep inside of him, I stilled giving him time to adjust and me time to cool down because right now I am going to cum from just being in him, he is so tight. After a few minutes he starts to move against me letting me know his ready for me to move, I slowly withdraw from his tight hole leaving just the head of my cock just inside his tight ring of muscle before pushing back in with one long hard stroke, hitting his prostate causing him to cry out in please. I start fucking him hard hitting his prostate every time.

"Fuck Jas…right there…ungh…fuckkk" He shouts moaning out as I work his body up into a frenzy, "I'm so close Jas…please tell me your close…I want you to cum with me baby"

I grab his dick and start pumping him in time with my thrust feeling my balls start to harden as I near my own orgasm I start to fuck his ass erratically chasing down my orgasm.

"I'm gonna cum darlin'" I shout to him.

"Me too baby, let go I want to feel you cum deep inside me." He moans back.

With one final thrust I still above him shouting his name and I feel his release cover my hand and my name falls from his lips. Once I have finished I collapse on top of him not caring about his cum cover his chest as I capture his mouth with mine.

"I love you Eds." I mumble against his lips.

"I love you too Jas" he replied breathlessly.

I jump up out of the bed after removing myself from Edwards warmth and make my way towards the bathroom grabbing a wash cloth and wetting it with some warm water, wiping down my chest and cock after removing the condom and walking back into the bedroom and cleaning of Edward's chest and wiping away the left over lube from his ass.

"Mmmm Jas, come lie with me for a while." He asks in a sleepy voice.

I check my watch realising its 8pm and that I have been here for 2 hours already without realising it. I crawl into bed with him and he curls up against my chest.

"How is your Grandma Jas?" He asks after a few minutes of contented silence.

"She's good, she made me chilli."

"You and your stomach!" he replies looking up at me shaking his head.

"Shush your face, there is nothing better than real Texas chilli especially made by Gammy"

He contemplates something for a few minutes before replying, "Really there's nothing better?"

"Nope" I reply looking down at him in confusion.

"Oh well I guess I won't be going near this then" He replies as his hand brushes my limp dick.

"WHAT?" I shout shocked.

"Well if nothing is better than chilli…" he trails off.

"Darlin'…but…" I whine not really comprehending what he was saying, he just looked at me expectantly, "I meant food Eds, nothing is better food wise."

"Really?" He replies in a small shy voice.

"Really darlin' being with you like this is amazing" I say giving him a quick kiss.

"Okay then I suppose, where does your Gammy think you are now?" He asks, the nickname I have for her rubbing off on him.

"Down at the local diner, she thinks I went to see if I knew anyone from when I came here for summers."

"Oh right okay, would you like to go, I mean and see if you recognise anyone, Maria might be there." I look at him questioningly not sure how he knew who Maria was I don't remember talking about her, he must notice my confusion and clarifies, "Victoria mentioned her."

"Nope I don't want to go at all, I am more than happy right here with my _boyfriend_." I reply giving him a quick squeeze, I hear him let out the breath he was holding in.

"Darlin' do you know what I want to do right now"

"Hmm what Jas" he mumbles sleepily.

"A nap with my handsome boyfriend"

"Mmm Jas yes please"

I give him a kiss on the head before rolling onto my back pulling Edward so his head was resting on my chest with my arm around his shoulders, I grab the covers pulling them up over our bodies and snuggle into his warmth sleep over taking me as I hear Edwards breathing even out.

_I said come on__, __Come on, You're tellin' me to see the truth even with my eyes sewn up__  
><em>_Come on,__You're tellin' me to tell the truth even with my mouth sewn shut_

I wake up suddenly as I hear Edwards phone ringing. I shake him which wakes him up as the phone starts to ring again.

_I said come on__, __Come on, You're tellin' me to see the truth even with my eyes sewn up__  
><em>_Come on,__You're tellin' me to tell the truth even with my mouth sewn shut_

He jumps up and grabs his phone just as it finished ringing.

"What time is it darlin'?"

"Erm…10:56 why?"

"Fuck fuck fuckity fuck" I mumble jumping out of the bed and throwing on the first clothes I find, "I have to be home for 11:00 Eds" I rush about making my way towards the door.

"Shit Jas…let me just get some clothes on"

"Okay but hurry, I can't be late on the first day I am here."

I watch him rush around grabbing some clothes before grabbing his key card and valet ticket before I grab his hand and tow him off towards the elevator. We make in to the lobby and get the hand the valet guy our valet ticket, it takes him exactly 5 minutes and 56 seconds, not that I was counting or anything, for him to return with Edwards Aston, we jump in and Edward speeds off towards my Grandma's house. We make it in 4 minutes, my boy broke some speeding laws on the way but I love him for it. I give him a quick kiss jump out of the car and run down the street towards my Gammy's.

I check my phone before opening the door and notice it is 11:14 shit, I'm late. I walk in and Gammy is stood there looking at her watch.

"Bubba your late." She states giving me stern look.

"I'm sorry Gammy, I lost track of time." I reply looking down at my feet.

"I'll let you off this one time bubba, now off you go to bed, you need to be on the bus for school at 7:30 tomorrow morning."

"Okay night Gammy" I reply giving her a quick hug and kiss on the way past her up the stairs not looking forward to school the next day.

Gma POV

11:14 and he rushes through my front door panting as if he just ran the whole way home, I suppose I can let him off just this once, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to let him sweat it out first.

"Bubba your late" I say giving him a stern look, noticing that he is wearing completely different clothes to earlier on in the day, maybe he changed before going out, but I was in his room earlier making sure that he had some towels and there were no clothes in the washing.

"I'm sorry Gammy, I lost track of time" he says blushing slightly and looking at the floor.

"I'll let you off this one time bubba, now off you go to bed, you need to be on the bus for school at 7:30 tomorrow morning." I say to him giving him a small smile.

"Okay night Gammy" he replies giving me a quick hug and kiss on the way past me up the stairs smelling like a different type of cologne that he was wearing earlier.

What has my bubba been up to, I wonder as I shut off the lights and head up to bed myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed it :)<strong>

**Is everyone liking hearing from Gammy's point of view?**

**Let me know what you think :)**


	11. The Greatest

**Here's the next chapter. It's super long so be happy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>EPOV<span>

I watch Jasper run down the street in my clothes, wait a second my clothes, SHIT. I look down at my clothes and realise that I am indeed dressed in Jaspers jeans and shirt which means he has just gone home to his Grandma's in my clothes. Fingers crossed she won't notice.

I make my way back to the hotel and decide to actually abide by the speed limits which means it takes me twice as long to get back just as I am pulling up my phone rings.

"Hello"

"Don't you hello me Mr, why didn't you call at 10 and then you haven't answered your phone?" My mother's voice sounded through the phone, shit.

"Sorry Mom, I fell asleep, I only just heard my phone going off."

"Oh right okay dear, then I'll let you get some sleep, remember to give us a call tomorrow morning."

"Will do mom, love you."

"Bye son, love you." _Click_.

Just as I put the phone down I pulled up in front of the hotel got out and handed over my key to the valet, and walk into the hotel and take the elevator up to my room. The second I step into my room my phone is at my ear calling Jasper, he answer on the first ring.

"Hey Darlin'"

"Hey Baby, how was Gammy?"

"She was fine, she let me off for being late then sent me to bed, I feel like I'm 12 again!" He complained in my ear.

"Baby…how are my clothes?"

"What do you mean darlin'? How can I know how your clothes are there…" He suddenly trails off and the phone goes deadly silent.

"Baby…Babe are you there…Baby your worrying me…Baby?" I talk to myself for a good five minutes.

"Shit, I am wearing your clothes."

"Yeah you are baby"

"Do you think she noticed?"

"I don't think so, otherwise she would have said something right?"

"Yeah I suppose so, shit I can't believe we didn't notice."

"Well I noticed but only when it was too late, I have to say baby you look hot in my clothes."

"Do I darlin'?"

"Yep"

"Would it be hotter if you knew I was wearing your clothes with no underwear?"

"Fuck Jas…what are you doing to me."

"Just what you do to me all the fucking time, do you know how hard it was for me to be around you, you always wear such tight jeans that showed off your ass so well, fuck I had a constant hard on around you."

"Fuck Jas…I'm so hard for you."

"Good, now I'm going to bed, love you darlin'."

"What…Jas please don't leave me hanging."

"I have to go Eds, I just heard my Gammy come upstairs, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tease, how you getting to school?"

"Bus at half 7"

"I'll see you at half 7 then baby."

"Your amazing ya' know."

"I know, even when you're a fucking tease, night baby, love you."

"Night darlin' love you too." _Click._

That boy will be the death of me; I make my over to bed and climb in making sure to set my alarm so I am there to pick him up on time, before falling into bed asleep.

JPOV

_Beep, Beep, Beep._

Eurgh too early.

_Beep, Beep, Beep._

"Jasper get up please honey, you have to be out by half 7 and it's 6:45 now." My Gammy shouts through my bedroom door.

"I'm up" I shout back stumbling out of bed. I grab the towel which had appeared in my room and made my way across the hall to the bathroom having a very quick shower before jumping out and shoving some clothes on, happening to wear Edwards pants just so I feel a bit more comfortable today.

I check my phone and find a text of Edward.

**Hurry your sexy ass up.**

**I miss you.**

**E x.**

I check the time and realise that I am actually running late as it is now 7:28, I rush downstairs kiss Gammy on the check and leave, walking down the road and jumping in to Edwards car.

"Hey Baby" He greets me with a kiss as I get into the car.

"Hey Darlin'"

"You ready to go?"

"Do I have to go? I just want to go back to the hotel room with you…" I trail off looking at him suggestively.

"Baby, you have to go, but I promise I will pick you up afterwards and we can have some alone time in my hotel room together."

"That does sound good, but darlin' I can see the bulge in your pants…"

"Well we do have 45 minutes before you need to be at school..."

"Fuck Eds, drive to the end of the road and turn left into the park" he does as I say and we are soon park in a pretty secluded spot with our cocks out.

"Fuck Jas…I've been hard all night for you after that phone call last night and then you turn up this morning in my pants fucking commando again"

"Only for you" I mumble as I bend over and take his leaking cock into my mouth, I lick up the length of him and swirl my tongue around his head and dipping into his slit and collecting the pre cum before sinking my head all the way down his shaft until he was lodge in my throat I swallow around him to avoid gagging and he shouts out to the lord. I slowly bob up and down his dick working my tongue around him.

I move my hand to my own pants and quickly undo the button shimming them down so that my throbbing cock springs free I quickly wrap my hand around myself stoking myself in time with my head bobbing up and down Edwards cock.

"Fuck Jas, you're so hot, fuck I'm so close. See you fucking your hand is so fucking hot Jas."

I hum around his cock and take it deep into my throat and swallowed around him I felt his balls tighten and his cum hit the back of my throat I move him out of my mouth slightly so that I can swallowing everything his is giving me, once he has finished I lick his dick clean and put him back into his pants.

"Baby, move over, let me taste you." He mumbles into my mouth as he grabs me and kisses me, moaning as he tastes himself on my mouth. I move over and he bends and takes my cock into his mouth getting me in further than he has before, he hums around my shaft I roar out as I cum and he swallows everything I give him.

I yank him up to kiss me, mixing our tastes together, and fuck it tastes good.

"Fuck Eds, that was hot." I mumble between kisses.

"I know Jas, I know." He mumbles back, putting my cock back into his jeans and doing me up, "Fucking commando Jas"

"Easy access for you" I say with a cheeky grin, I glance at the clock on the dash, "Fuck Eds, we have 10 minutes to get me to school, we need to stop loosing track of time"

"Chill Jas, I'll get you there on time." He replies starting the car and flashing me a cocky grin.

We make to the school in 8 minutes, I give him a quick peck and tell him I'll see you later.

"Love you darlin'"

"Love you too baby, see you later."

I look up at the school, I wish I didn't have to put up with this shit, the school looks exactly the same as every other school, it's a boring two story building, I walk into the school heading towards the office so I can get my schedule.

I walk in and see a little old women sat behind a desk.

"Hello Ma'am, I'm Jasper Whitlock, I was told I needed to come and collect my schedule"

"Oh yes dear, here it is, have a good day" she hands me a sheet of paper and a map and sends me on my way.

I check my schedule and realise I have history, then English, then double science, then lunch, then I have Maths, Art and then PE. Well I best head towards history, at least I actually like this subject, as I am walking a feel my phone vibrate I get out of my pocket and see Edwards name and smile and open the message.

**I can still taste you on my tongue.**

**I can't wait to have you again.**

**Love you.**

**E.**

Fuck, what is he doing to me, does he not realise I have a whole day of school and having a hard on does not help that.

**Fuck Edward.**

**How am I supposed to get through my day with the hard on you just gave me.**

**Your ass is MINE later.**

**Love you.**

**J.**

I send the message and pocket my phone and look up into a very familiar pair of brown eyes, great Maria.

"Hey Jasper, I heard you was comin' back, did you miss me? I sure as hell missed your sexy ass"

"Oh hi Maria, erm yeah I'm back, I really need to get to class" I mumble trying to find an escape.

"What class have you got sexy?" She replies, interlinking our arms, my phone decide this moment to vibrate which made Maria looked down, and then see the prominent bulge in my pants. "Oh is that for me big boy."

"I have history and I have to get going before I'm late" I try to extract myself from her grasp but she just clings on tighter.

"I have history now too, you can walk me" I nod my head in defeat and let her tug me in the direction of the history classroom once we enter the room she finally lets me go so I can inform the teacher I am here.

Luckily for me the only spare seat in the class was not next to Maria, I ended up next to some girl called Sarah who seemed as quiet as a mouse. Once I was sat down I got my phone out to read the text.

**Sorry baby.**

**But it's hot to know your hard in my pants.**

**You've given me a hard on, I might just have to get acquainted with my hand.**

**Is that a promise Jas? **

**E.**

How can he be sorry and then tease me even more, I get my notebook and pen out of my bag and pretend to make notes while I reply to his message.

**Sorry my ass.**

**Don't you dare touch your cock, it is mine, if I am stuck with a hard on you will be too.**

**It is a promise darlin' I expect to be ball deep in you as soon as possible.**

**J.**

I put my phone away and pay attention for the rest of the lesson doodling occasionally, when there was only about 5 minutes left of the class I feel my phone go off again. I quickly get it out too read it.

**Yeah I'm not really sorry.**

**That's just mean.**

**Fuck I can't wait.**

**E.**

I send a quick reply telling him that I won't be home from school till about 5 and that I would have to have tea with Gammy which means we won't be able to see each other till about 7. Which makes me pout, with a sigh I pocket my phone and look up seeing Maria stood right in front of me with what I am guessing she thinks is a seductive smile on her face, believe me it was anything but seductive, but that could just be because I'm gay and nothing can bit Edwards seductive smile, or his smile in general. I have to shake my head to stop my train of thoughts before I go all mushy.

"What's got you smilin' so big sexy? I know me right, it's so good to see you again since you stopped coming down for summers with me and Peter."

"Oh erm nothin'" I replied not really paying attention to what she was saying, I looked down and saw that she had my schedule in her hands with a big smile on her face that made me want to groan.

"Oh Jasper isn't this fantastic we have everything except for art and PE together, isn't it fantastic baby?"

"My name is Jasper Maria, I'm not your baby" How dare she try and call me baby that is what Edward calls me.

"I know it is silly, come on if we don't leave now we'll be late for English" I sigh as she grabs my arm and tugs me off towards the next lesson, luckily I never have to actually sit next to her, I exchange a few more texts with Edward but nearly get caught a few times so I tell him that I can't text back till lunch which isn't till 12.

Finally after sitting through the bore fest that was science, I have decided the only reason I put up with it in Forks is because I have it with Edward and he is some science genius so he helps me a little bit, okay a lot but that's his choice.

I finally make it too the lunch room only to be dragged along to Maria's table, with some others who I don't remember their names and Peter, who hasn't changed in the few years I haven't been back.

"Hey Jasper, how've you been?" He asks when I sit down across the table from him.

"I've been good thanks." I reply, while I start to unwrap the sandwich I chose for lunch.

"Why'd you stop coming down for summers? Me and Maria really missed you." He asked looking like a lost puppy.

"Oh Victoria had some issues with money and I had to get a summer job" I replied, I started to eat my sandwich when my phone buzzed in my pocket.

**Sender: Edward**

**Contents: Picture**

**Download y/n**

I wonder what he is sending me so I click to download the photo and am lost shocked and incredibly hard my the photo that turns up on my screen, it is Edward naked finger fucking himself. The caption made me laugh.

**You said I could touch my dick, so I thought of another way I could cum.**

Fuck I have one hot boy, I quickly excuse myself from table getting a questioning a look from both Maria and Peter, I wave my phone saying I need to call Victoria and make my way towards the bathroom. I quickly unbutton my jeans and let then fall to the ground exposing my throbbing erection, I quickly took a photo of it to send to Edward.

***Picture***

**Fuck darlin', I hope you're happy I have to put up with this for the rest of the day.**

I quickly pull my pants back up and make my way to my next lecture to hopefully avoid Maria, but I had no such luck and this time I ended up being sat next to her. I sat down with a sigh and she looked me up and down obviously spying the erection I thought I had hidden successfully but from the glint she got in her eye I guess I didn't do a good enough job. I took my seat grabbed my notebook and pen from my bag before focusing on the teacher as she droned on about maths, not one of my best subjects, another one Edward maybe helps me in. When I feel a hand suddenly grab my cock, I jump up causing the teacher to stop and the whole class looks at me.

"Is there something wrong Mr Whitlock?" The teacher asks.

"Erm no sorry" I said sheepishly sitting back down, glaring at Maria as I did.

I carry on doodling in my notebook when I get a note shoved across the table at me.

I could help you out with your problem…

I sat flabagastered, and thinking that thanks to _her_ wandering hand I didn't exactly have a problem for her to help me with anymore.

I scrunched up the note hopefully conveying the fact that I didn't want her help. I go back to the teacher hoping that the lesson would end soon when I felt my phone vibrate, I glance at Maria and notice she is actually paying attention to the lesson now so I get my phone out to read the message.

**Baby I miss you.**

**Why does a school day have to be so long?**

**I love you.**

**E.**

And just like that my bad lesson got a hell of a lot better. I quickly type out a reply making sure no one has noticed that I have been on my phone.

**Darlin' you don't understand how much I needed to hear from you right then.**

**I miss you too. Lots.**

**School is absolutely no fun without you.**

**I love you too.**

**J.**

I pocket my phone and get back to doodling when the bell rings and quickly pack up my bag and head off to art glad that I am finally free of Maria.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it.<strong>

**What's everyone's thoughts on Maria?**

**Reviews please :D**


	12. You Would Be

**Here is the next one :D I hope you enjoy it's shorter than the last one sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine,**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>JPOV<span>

I walk slowly from art to PE wanting the day to be over already I manage to avoid Maria on the way over to the locker room which I am thankful for, just as I enter the locker room someone grabs my arm.

"Jasper wait up" I hear from behind me, I turn realising the arm belongs to Peter.

"Oh hey Peter" I reply both of us entering the locker room and quickly changing into gym clothes.

As I walk into the gym I notice that everyone is in pairs, as the coach calls out that we need to get into pairs.

"Hey Jasper, wanna be my partner?" Peter asks me looking at me hopefully.

"Yeah sure" I reply walking further into the gym getting ready for the class to begin.

"Great" he replies enthusiastically.

The class gets ready and we start warming up and then playing some one on one basketball, I start playing and really trying knowing this is one of my best areas history and sports. I am beating Peter 10 – 2 by the time the coach blows the whistle ending the class.

"Better luck next time yeah?" I reply cockily to Peter clapping him on the back.

"Yeah yeah no need to get so cocky Jasper." He replies shoving me slightly as we walk into the locker rooms to get change.

As I strip and go for a shower I notice Peter giving me some weird looks, I try to ignore as best as possible, as well as trying to forget the fact that I am in the shower with lots of naked boys, not that any of them have anything on my boy, but still I am still only a horny teenager at best. I rush through my shower wanting to get the hell out of there.

I was relieved when the bell finally rang at the end of the school day, knowing that I was only a couple more hours away from seeing my boy. As I walk out of the boys' locker room after I've changed I am grabbed by none other than Maria, great.

"Hi Maria" I say politely not quite able to fake enthusiasm at being stuck with her again.

"Hey Sexy, how are you getting home?" She asks looking up and me through her eye lashes.

"Bus" I mumble making my way towards the exit annoyed that the girls in front of me are taking so long.

"Oh me too, isn't that fun we can ride together" She replies a big smile on her face.

"Oh my god, who is he" One of the girls in front says to the other.

"I don't know but fuck I am going to find out, he's all kinds of hot." The other replies to her, I look up confused and see my boy stood against his car, definitely looking all kinds of hot.

As soon as he sees me a brilliant smile crosses his face only to suddenly turn into a glare, confused at why his expression changed so suddenly I smile back at him hoping he'll return it, it's only when I realise he isn't actually glaring directly at me more to my left hand side that I realise Maria is still clutching onto my arm. I quickly shrug her off which causes a confident smirk to grace my boys features. I quickly walk over to him pushing the giggling girls in front of me out of my way until I stood toe to toe with Edward.

"Hey" I whisper looking directly into his bright green eyes, getting lost in them.

"Hey yourself" He replies to me, a brilliant smile gracing his features.

"What are you doing here?" I reply giving him a big smile to let him know I have no issues with it just wanting to know why.

"I missed you." He replies with a shrug as if it should have been obvious.

I quickly lean forward and capture his lips with mine, he still for a moment before hesitantly kissing me break, I hear a few shocked gasps from behind me, but I couldn't care less I had Edwards lips on mine and nothing else matters. We break apart when we both need air and I rest my forehead against his.

"Yeah I missed you too" I reply smirking at him as I wait for my breathing to even out.

"You ready to go babe?" He asks as he takes my hand in his.

I quickly glance behind me at the shocked faces of the 'giggling' girls, the anger on the face of Maria, and I spot Peter who must have come to stand with his sister, the look on his face shocks me the most he looks sad, which confuses me. Before I can really ponder the look on Peters face Edward squeezes my hand making me turn back to him.

"Definitely darlin'" I reply giving him a quick peck on the lips before dropping his hand and walking round the car to the passenger side and getting in, retaking Edwards hand as we make our way out of the school parking lot.

GmaPOV

I check the clock on the mantle when I get in from doing the shopping, noticing that it is only half three so I am going to go and fetch Jasper from school, save him from having to get the bus home. I grab the keys and walk back out the door to the car getting in and heading over to the school.

As I get closer I notice that there is a very posh looking silver car parked in the lot, I notice a boy with reddish-brown hair step out of the car and lean against his door facing towards the entrance of the school. I've never seen him around and wonder where he is from; he is awfully pale to have been here for long.

At 10 past four I finally spot Jasper coming out of the school, that skank Maria hanging off her arm, I hope he doesn't fall for her charms. He stops everything he is doing when he looks up and spots the young boy by the car and a brilliant smile crosses his face. He suddenly shrugs of Maria and goes to stand in front of the boy.

The next thing I am aware of Jasper is kissing him, my grandson was kissing another boy, now they are leaving together, I look over at the faces of his classmates and see the look of shock on their faces, I definitely know how they feel.

I turn the car back on and head home wondering what I am going to do. I think back to the phone call I overheard and realise that he must have been talking to him. My bubba was in love with a boy. Oh baby jesus the clothes he really had changed clothes.

I rush home and make a very important phone call.

_Ring, Ring, Ring…_

_Ring, Ring…_

"Hey Gammy, what's up" He answers cheerily.

"Hey Bubba, when are you going to be getting home?" I ask hoping that my voice stays calm.

"I shouldn't be long; I'm about 15 minutes away." He replies I look at my watch and wonder where he is if it is taking him half an hour to get home from school.

"Okay see you then" I reply.

"Yup, see you then" he replies.

"Oh and Jasper?" I ask catching him out of the blue as he was about to hang up the phone.

"Yes Gammy?" he replies hesitantly it's not often that I call him by his name.

"Bring that boy with you." I tell him sternly, I hear him cough on the other end of the phone, "see you in 15 minutes bubba" I quickly add before hanging up the phone.

JPOV

We just make it back to Edward's hotel as my phone starts to ring and I looked at the screen seeing my Gammy's name lighting up my screen.

"It's Gammy" I tell Edward as I indicate to keep quiet, so he decides to start kissing and sucking on my neck.

"Hey Gammy, what's up" I answer cheerily, wondering what she could be calling about.

"Hey Bubba, when are you going to be getting home?" She asks me as I suddenly realise the time I thought I was going to get with Edward was about to be taken away from me.

"I shouldn't be long; I'm about 15 minutes away." I reply knowing that Edward could get me there in ten minutes but I wanted five minutes to just be with him.

"Okay see you then" She replies.

"Yup, see you then" I say sullenly.

"Oh and Jasper?" Jasper shit what have I done.

"Yes Gammy?" I reply hesitantly unsure I want to know what she is about to tell me.

"Bring that boy with you." I am caught out of the blue and forget to breathe causing me to have a coughing fit when I remember to breathe, "see you in 15 minutes bubba" she says cheerily as if nothing was wrong.

Shit Gammy knows.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the cliffy!<strong>

**I have some bad news I am away for the next few days so I'm not going to be able to update again till tuesday or wednesday! :(.**

**See you next week!**


	13. Do Our Best

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter hope it was worth the wait!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own :(**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>EPOV<span>

I am happily sucking on Jaspers neck while he is talking to his Grandma on the phone, I realise he is going to have to go home soon, but he has manage to give us five minutes together, so I continue to suck on his neck until I feel him still beneath me, I look up at him and see he has gone ghostly white.

"Baby, what's up? Jas….Talk to me please" I plead with him tugging on his hands.

"Gammy…" He says then goes quiet again.

"What about Gammy baby? Talk to me please?" I try again hoping this time I can get a more than one word answer.

"Gammy knows" he replies in a quiet voice.

"She knows? What do you mean baby?" I ask slightly confused about what he going on about. He just looks at me. Then it clicks, she knows, she knows about us. "What, how?" I stutter out.

"I don't know, she just said to bring you home with me" He replies still very quiet.

"Oh." Is the only thing I can think of to reply.

"Will you…come home with me I mean?" he mumbles out.

"Of course I will baby," I reassure him, "I'll go anywhere for you."

Instead of replying he grabs me and pulls my mouth to his joining our lips in a passionate kiss, we get lost in each other until we both need air and pull apart panting, our foreheads still joined.

"Darlin'…we need to leave…I said we'd be there in 15" He pants out to me, before quickly giving me another chaste kiss.

"Come on then baby" I mumble grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the door of the suite. We reach the elevator and it just happens to be there as we arrive and the trip down to the lobby seems to be quicker than usual and the valet guy is quick getting my car and it just makes me more nervous. I am going to meet Gammy, and she knows.

We make the journey over to Jaspers Grandma's in complete silence and I drive up to her house and park on the drive which is new to me as I didn't come this close when I picked him up or dropped him off.

"Eds…" Jasper says getting my attention as I was lost in thought and turned my head to look at him, "I love you."

I smile brightly at him realising how hard this must be for him, "I love you too Jas, let's go" I reply getting out of the car and walking over to his side and taking his hand before we walk into his Grandma's house, together, how we will always be.

"Bubba is that you?" A little old woman with gray curly hair comes from one of the rooms to right after hearing our entrance.

"Hi Gammy" Jaspers says sheepishly clutching onto my hand for dear life.

"Hi Mrs Whitlock, I'm Edward Cullen." I say offering the hand Jasper isn't holding out to Jaspers Gammy.

She takes my hand, "None of that Mrs business please call me Patty dear, why don't we all go and sit in the living room, it looks like we have a lot to talk about it seems." She says as she leads the way into the living room.

Jasper and I sit together on the love seat while she takes an armchair which is to the left of us, closest to Jasper, who still hasn't let go of his death grip on my hand, I lean into him and whisper into his ear, "Baby I need you to loosen up on my hand a bit", he looks at me sheepishly and chuckles as he loosens his hold slightly.

"Bubba, why did your mother send you here? It wasn't because you missed Texas was it?" Gammy asked taking hold of Jaspers other hand.

"No Gammy, it's not that I don't miss you or love you, but no it's not why I came back to Texas." He replies, while a silent tear trickles down his face, the sight of it makes my gut clench and I squeeze his hand lightly to remind him I am here for him if he needs me. He looks up at me and stares into my eyes searching for something that I hope he finds, he lets out a breath a didn't realise he was holding and turns back to his Gammy.

"Gammy, I was sent to Texas by _Victoria_" he practically growls her name, "because I am gay, and I fell in love with my best friend." Hearing him tell others that he fell in love with me makes my heart sour and I can't help the smile that spreads across my face.

"What do you mean sent you here are you not old enough to make your own decisions?" Gammy questions Jasper.

"I will be on Sunday, but until I'm 18 there is nothing I can do, she said that if I didn't come to Texas then she would report me to the police as a runaway, and I can't have a criminal record if I want to go into the police force after college."

Gammy sat still, shocked by what Jasper had just told her, she seemed to think for a few minutes before she spoke, "I don't know what has gotten into that woman I raised her better than that, Jasper dear that explains why you are here but why is Edward?" She asks glancing over at me.

Jasper didn't answer his Gammy he seemed to have gone blank so I clear my throat to get Gammy's attention, "I'm here because Jas is, I'd go anywhere for him, when I found out what Victoria had done I decided that no matter what I would be with Jas, he came to my house and we planned how it would work, he couldn't afford a return ticket as Victoria has cleared out his bank accounts and told us she was not going to let him work while he was here. So I decided I'd pay for his return flight, but Jas didn't want to leave me and honestly I didn't want to be apart from him either so I flew out with Jas and will be returning with him on Sunday after he is 18 so that Victoria can't do anything about it." I tell her while pulling Jasper into my arms securely as he is still just sat staring and it is starting to worry me. I lean in closer to his ear, "Baby, I need you to look at me, please, you're scaring me what's up baby?" I whisper to him.

He shakes his head slightly as if to clear it and looks up at me with watery eyes, "I'm….s..sorry" he stutters out to me, I pull him into a hug kisses his head tenderly and murmuring that there is nothing he needs to be sorry for.

"Okay, so when were you going to tell me you were leaving Bubba?" His Gammy asks him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Gammy, I didn't really think that far, I'm so sorry" he cries out while I gently shake him in my arms.

"It's okay bubba, it doesn't matter as I know now, where are you staying young man and where did you get all the money to pay for this?" She asks looking up at me.

"I was going to use my savings that I had but when I told my parents what I was doing they decided that they were going to pay as I'd need the money I'd saved for when we go to college." I reply realising that it was getting close to dinner time and I need to speak to my parents at least just a quick call to tell them I would phone them later. "Speaking of my parents I just need to give them a call, if you'll excuse me" I say as I extract myself from Jasper and walk back into the hall getting my phone out on the way and dialling my home phone.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hello" I hear my mother's voice as she answers the phone.

"Hey Mom" I reply cheerily.

"How are you son? I'm glad you have stuck to the calling schedule today" She asked.

"I'm okay I'm actually at Jaspers grandma's right now she erm found out about Jasper and me so we are just talking everything I just rang now to ask if I could give you a proper call afterwards?" I tell her.

"Of course you can Edward, thank you for calling me and letting me know, I'll speak to you later. Love you son"

"Love you to mom." I reply putting the phone down and placing it back in my pocket before walking back into the living room only to see Jasper and his grandma embraced in a hug, which I hope means that there is good news and she isn't like his mother.

"Hey Darlin'" Jasper says as he spots me waiting by the door not wanting to interrupt their family moment, he beckons me over to him by waving his hand at me and then in his direction.

"Hey" I mumble when I get to him and he grabs my hand pulls me to sit next to him as his grandma excuses herself to go and get a drink.

"Gammy and I have been talkin' and she said that if you want you can stay here with me? So that it would save your dad some money and because she said that she wants you to feel accepted here." He tells me looking into my eyes his eyes shining brightly with happiness.

"Are you sure Jas? Do you want me here?" I mumble unsure as to whether I should stay, even though the idea is very tantalizing.

"Of course I am darlin', I'd love for you to stay here with me" he replies immediately.

"Okay then Jas, but where would I be staying?"

"In my room" he says with a shrug as I should have already known this, I can't help but to think it will be amazing to be able to go to sleep and wake up with him for the next week.

"I suppose we best go get my things then baby" I reply with a grin.

In response he throws his arms around my neck and brings his lips to mine, before kissing me passionately, I get carried away with the kiss as we both moan simultaneously and he starts to push me back on the sofa, before it can get any further I realise what we were doing and where. I realise that his Gammy might be okay with us in principle seeing it on her sofa may not be the best thing.

"Jas we need to stop, your Gammy could come back any minute" I pant out as he moves his lips to nip and kiss at my neck.

He groans and get up off of me in agreement and adjusts the problem in his pants as I do the same.

"You will be the death of me Mr Whitlock" I murmur to him, and grab his hand pulling him up, "lets go so we can hurry back and I'll need to ring my parents."

"Okay darlin'."

Gammy decides to come back into that room and gives a quiet chuckle at the sight of us, which I guess means that it is obvious what we were doing about 5 minutes ago.

"Gammy he said yes, so we are going to go and call his parents and get his things from the hotel, we should be home in time for tea" he says as we walk towards the door, Gammy following on our heels.

"Okay then bubba, be safe, and see you in a little while."She replies shutting the door behind us as we make our way towards my car.

We get in the car and I decide to phone my parents on the drive.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Good Evening" I hear my father's voice through the phone and realise he must have only just gotten home.

"Hey Dad, its Edward" I reply.

"Hello Son, your mother mentioned that you would be calling back how are things?." He replies, my mom must have phoned him after I called her.

"Yeah, everything is okay which is good, but Patty, I mean Mrs Whitlock, said that I could stay with here for the rest of the week to save you some money with hotel."

"Oh that is good then son, are you sure it is the best option?" He asks me obviously concerned in case anything happens.

"Yeah I do" I reply confidently.

"Okay well that is good then, I would like to talk to her when she is available about reimbursing her for any food and for letting you stay with her and to double check she is definitely okay with you being there."

"Okay Dad, well I am just getting back to the hotel now to pack, should I check out and then you can give them a call about a refund?" I ask.

"Yes that would be best if you check out now, I will give them a call in about an hour and organise a refund. I'll let you go so you can pack, I'll tell your mother you will call her in the morning okay?"

"Okay dad, send her my love, love you too, thanks for everything" I say into the phone.

"I will do son, speak to you later love you, bye" _Click_. I hear him put the phone down and turn to look at Jasper who is sat smiling at me in his seat.

"I love you Jas" I murmur while taking his hand into mine and bringing it up to my lips to kiss it chastely.

"I love you to Eds" he replies while stroking his thumb over my knuckles.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope it was okay,<strong>

**I'll love to know what you think, please review :D**


	14. We'll Try

**First I want to say I am VERY sorry I haven't updated in so long, I have been really busy with RL, and I have just gotten back to uni and then my internet decided it didn't want to work.**

**Here is the next one.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own still.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>JPOV<span>

We get back to Gammy's house and take Edwards back up to my room, while Edward puts some of his things away I can't help but to think about what Gammy had said to me while Edward went to ring his parents.

-OW-

"_Bubba, I can't believe you are letting that young man stay in a hotel, when he came all this way for you, I'll have none of it, he will stay here with us, show him some real southern' hospitality."_

_I can't believe it she wants him to come and stay here, I feel a smile crossing my face because of just how much this means to me, she really accepts this, accepts _me_._

"_Are you sure Gammy?" I ask in a timid voice scared she will take the offer back._

"_Of course I am Bubba, I can tell just how much you love that boy, so I suppose I should get to know him a bit before you leave, although I do hope when you go back to Forks you won't forget about your old Grammy."_

_I jump up and pull her into a hug as I tell her that I could never forget about her and that I love her._

-OW-

"Baby you look like you're a million miles away, you okay?" I hear Edward murmur into my ear, as I turn my head to look at him he captures my lips with his giving me a chaste kiss.

"Mhm, just thinking about Gammy. Lie down with me?" I question suddenly feeling quite emotionally tired from everything that has happened today.

"Always baby, come on" he grabs my hand pulling me onto the bed with him, I lay with my head on his chest and listen to his heart beat and steady breath,

"I love you" I mumble to his chest, holding him even tighter as I pressed gentle kisses to his chest.

"I love you too Jas" he whispers back kissing the top of my head.

The next thing I realise I am being shook awake, when did I fall asleep?

"Jasper" I feel a hand on my shoulder shaking me again, "Bubba."

Bubba, oh Gammy, I slowly crack open my eyes and am met with a smile from my Gammy.

"Hi Gammy, what time is it?"

"It's 10pm Bubba, you both looked so comfortable I didn't want to wake you earlier, but I know you have school in the morning so you need to be getting up and ready for bed."

"Thanks Gammy, I didn't mean to fall asleep we were just having a lie down before dinner"

"It's okay, I saved you both some food it's in the oven if you fancy it before you go to bed."

"Thanks Gammy, we'll be down once we've changed." She nods then leaves the room as I look up at Edward as he pretends to be asleep, like I don't know when my own boyfriend is faking.

I start to kiss and suckle on his neck to distract him from my hands which are currently moving down to the sides of his body before I start tickling him without mercy, he shoots out of the bed faster than even I thought possible and pouts.

"Quit yo' poutin' boy, and come give me some suga' darlin'" I drawl out to him in my best southern accent, as I know he can't resist the accent.

"That's not fair Jasper, how am I supposed to be angry with you when you sound so sexy?" he questions while walking back over to me and climbing onto my lap straddling me on the bed, causing me to feel him starting to harden.

"Then gimme some suga' darlin'" I reply threading my hands into his hair and pulling his face to mine crushing his lips in a passionate kiss. As we get lost in the kiss I can feel him throbbing against me, I should speak like this to him more often if it gets this much of a reaction, I feel him start to buck against me, looking for friction for his throbbing dick.

"Fuck, Jas" he mumbles as he moves from my lips to catch his breath, my lips don't leave his skin I just move to his neck and ears, mumbling into his ear in the most southern accent I can manage causing him to moan out and push me back onto the bed. I feel myself hardening from his movements and his breathy moans in my ear. He starts to buck into me more forcefully as I start to thrust back up into him creating friction for my own problem he has created. I suddenly realise where we are and know I need to stop this in case Gammy comes up stairs, I break from his lips which had reclaimed my own and push him onto his back while I hover above him, he quickly grabs my ass and pulls me into him causing out cocks to rub against each other making us both moan out and I get lost in the feeling again and start to thrust into him as he thrust back moaning into my ear.

It takes me a few minutes but I finally manage to stop myself and extract myself from Edwards grasp and move off the bed and stand against the wall panting.

"Darlin' we have to stop Gammy could come in any minute." I pant out to him hoping he will understand.

"I know Jas, but fuck if that doesn't suck" he replies while giving me a cheeky grin, I can't help but grin back at him, "now get ready baby, I distinctively heard you say something about food."

"Oh I see that how it is, as long as you get your food eh?" I reply mock scowling at him.

"Nah you know I'd rather have you any day but right now I am pretty hungry and if we don't leave this room I can promise you that Gammy risks walking in on us doing things much worse than a bit of dry humping" he says giving me a spectacular grin while his cheeks heat up slightly with a blush.

"Come on then darlin'" I reply quickly undressing and getting changed into my sleep pants and a white wife beater, as Edward does the same only he is wearing a black wife beater with the same grey sleep pants as myself.

"I just need to ring the rents Jas, wanna stay and say hello to them? I know they miss you too" he says looking at me pleadingly.

"Of course darlin'" I reply think that it would be nice to speak to them.

He quickly gets out his phone and rings his parents putting them on loud speaker so we can both hear them after 10 minutes of conversation I motion for Edward that I am hungry so we quickly end the phone call and head downstairs towards food.

"Oh there you boys are, I thought you might have fallen back to sleep up there, I'll just heat up your food." Gammy says as we walk into the kitchen hand in hand.

"Sorry that was my fault Mrs Whitlock, I had to ring my parents, they said they would like to speak to you when you are available if that was okay? I thought maybe they could give you a ring at some point tomorrow?" Edward speaks up before I can and I smile at him as I give his hand a squeeze.

"Of course, well why don't I let Jasper here take my truck to school tomorrow to save him getting the bus and you can take me to the shops and I can get to know the boy who stole my grandsons heart" I blush as red as a tomato as she says this, so it's true doesn't mean she needs to broadcast it to the world, although it makes my heart soar that she wants to get to know him.

"Yes that sounds perfect, and he stole my heart to" he replies giving me a small smile as he admits this to make me feel better.

"Okay well with that decided here is your tea, I am going to head up to bed, I shall see you boys in the morning" she says as she hands us the plates of fried chicken with biscuits and gravy my stomach growls in appreciation at the smell of the food.

"Thanks Gammy, night." I mumble distractedly while grabbing my knife and fork earning myself a head shake and chuckle from both Gammy and Edward, I pay them no mind and start to eat my delicious meal not realising how hungry I actually was until the food is gone.

Once I am finished I look over at Edward with a sheepish grin realising I just wolfed my food down like a starved man.

Once Eds has finished we clean our plates and make our way back upstairs and into bed, I curl myself into Edward's side as he gives me a quick kiss murmuring his love for me, which I reply with the same, and wrapping me up in his arms. The last thing I remember thinking is that as long as I have him life will be all good.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is.<strong>

**Also just a quick note I am never going to be able to keep up with my once a day posting now that I am back at Uni so I am going to guarantee at least one chapter a week, if I'm not to busy I may post more.**

**Reviews are always welcome :D**


	15. I Am Going

**First I want to apologize for taking so long for this, I hope it was worth it.**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine :P**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span>JPOV<span>

As I walk towards my last class of the day I am thankful that all I have managed to avoid Maria for most of the day, only having to see her in lectures where she blanked me and in at lunch when I blanked her right back. I have to admit I was scared as fuck coming back to school today after everyone had seen me kissing Ed. Thankfully I made it through the day with only a few disgusted looks from some of the guys who were on the football team, which was okay until you have to change in the same locker room as them. I sigh before pushing open the door to the locker room.

"What the fuck are you doing in hear fag?" One of the jocks shouts at me,

I just ignore him and go over to my locker and put my school bag in grabbing my gym shorts out to get changed into.

"Can't you hear properly fag? What the fuck are you doing in here?" I hear shouted right down my ear as I am slammed into the locker from behind.

I grab the guys hand and twist him round and slam him up against the twisting his arm uncomfortably.

"My name is Jasper fucking Whitlock, not fag you fucking dickhead, now leave me the fuck alone." I shout in his face before throwing him away from my locker and grabbing my shorts off the floor from where they had dropped when I was shoved.

"Hey Jas" I hear Peter come up to me with a small smile on his face.

"Hey Pete" I reply quickly changing into my shorts and shoving my jeans into my locker, "you okay mate?"

"Erm yeah, I just wondered if we could partner again, I owe you an ass whipping for yesterday" he replies confidently and then turns a bright shade of red at the end, weird.

"Sure why not, but believe me your ass will be mine" I reply cockily before walking into the gym glancing back over my shoulder and seeing Pete just stood mouth open watching me walk away.

-OW Timepass-

"Fuck Jas, why are you so good at basketball?" Pete whines at me as we walk back into the changing rooms to get ready to go home.

"It's called living in a state where indoor sports are required," I reply with a laugh.

After we've changed we both walk out of the locker room and head to the car park as we get to the front of school Pete goes to walk off in the opposite direction, "Pete where you going?"

"Oh I have to go get the bus" he mumbles back.

"Come on I'll give you a lift, you live next door to me man." I reply and walk off towards Gammy's car with Pete hot on my heels.

As we reach the truck I unlock the doors and we both jump in and make the trip from school to my Gammy's house, as we pull up outside I notice that Edward's car is still gone so he and Gammy must still be out, I jump out of the truck and look over at Peter who is looking at me sheepishly.

"Erm Jas, I sort of forgot that I didn't pick up my keys this morning thinking that it would be okay as I would be getting the bus with Tanya."

"So basically you're locked out until the bus arrives?" I question.

"Yeah…" he says looking down at the ground.

"Don't worry you can just wait here till then." I reply walking up towards the front door and letting myself in, and heading straight for the kitchen, taking off my t-shirt I had had to wear for PE and to get myself a drink, "Want anything Pete?"

"Erm, just some tea please." He replies giving me a smile as I grab the tea from the fridge and pouring us a glass each.

"Jas, can I ask you a question?" Pete says looking at me expectantly.

"Sure why not"

"When did you know, you know, that you were gay?" He mumbles back.

"I'm not really sure, before Ed I had a girlfriend, but it just never felt right with her, but I always found myself looking at guys in that way but I just tried to tell myself it was nothing." I reply honestly, "Why?" I ask confused as to where this is coming from.

"Oh I was just wondering it was just a shock to see you with that guy yesterday." He says looking at the ground when talking about Eds.

"I think it was a shock to everyone Pete!" I reply before leading the way into the back room where there is a TV and shoving it on to some boring daytime television.

Peter comes in and sits next to me but I notice that he is rather nervous and his keeps tapping his foot, I place my hand on his thigh to stop his leg from moving.

"What's up Pete? You seem a bit nervous?" I question him confused as to what was wrong and wanting to help my friend. I turn my body so I'm facing him placing a hand slightly behind his back while my other comes round to make sure his leg stays still.

He looks at me for a few minutes as if contemplating what he is going to say so I give him the time, keeping my hand on his leg for reassurance and to stop him fidgeting. I keep looking at him and then notice something change in his eyes and then he kisses me, and I am so shocked I don't know what to do and before I can comprehend what is fully happening I have been pushed onto my back and I hear a gasp from the doorway. I finally manage to push Peter off of me and look towards the doorway to see my boys back as he ran out and hear him running up the stairs. Fuck.

"What the fuck was that Peter?" I shout before running after my boy.

I run upstairs to our room and straight into the door and try to open it only to realise he had locked it, "Darlin' please let me in, it's not what you think I promise. Please let me in so we can talk?" I ask him through the door, I can hear his muffled sobs through the door and it breaks my heart that he is so upset, "Please darlin'." I try again the emotion leaking into my voice as I try not to fall apart. I don't understand what happened. I don't understand why he kissed me, he knew I was with Edward, as I'm in the middle of my internal dilemma I hear movement on the other side of the door and the click of the lock being unlocked, I open the door and look into the red rimmed green eyes that I love so much, and the pain I can see there breaks my heart.

"How the fuck is it not what it looked like Jas? You were shirtless and making out with a guy on the sofa, what have I got wrong?" I look down and realise I never had a chance to get a new top after taking my unclean one off earlier in the kitchen, fuck this doesn't look good.

"Okay so it looked really bad but I swear I didn't kiss him and I didn't kiss him back we were sat on the sofa talking and he just kissed me, but I was shocked and I didn't know what was going on in his head and then he pushed me down and I was about to shove him off when you walked in. I swear babe, I wouldn't have done that to you, I love you." I say while grabbing his hand with one hand and wiping his tears away with the other.

"Then why do you have no t-shirt on?" he mumbles back.

"Oh Darlin' I don't have a shirt on because I forgot to take a spare one for after gym today and so I took it off when I got in and was going to grab another one but I couldn't be bothered going upstairs and well I didn't think anything of it." I tell him, hoping he will understand.

"Jas, I was so scared" he mumbles then starts to crumple, so I pull him to me and support him while he sobs into my neck.

"Darlin' you never have to be scared, I am **yours**, and only yours. I promise. I love you Ed." I murmur into his ear

"Fuck me Jas, please, make me yours; prove to me your mine. I need to feel you baby." Fuck how could I deny my boy I quickly lock the door before pushin' him over to the bed and removing his t-shirt and jeans realising he was going commando.

"Fuck darlin' commando?" I murmur into his ear while gently stroking his cock.

"I wanted to surprise you" he mumbles back as he starts to pant.

"Where's my Gammy?" I ask him wondering if she could overhear us.

"She went to go to put gas into the truck and to get a few bits from the shop we didn't have time today.

"Good" I mumble as I grab the lube of the side and apply some to my fingers to get him ready for me, I work him up into a frenzy while sucking and pulling on his cock while he rides my fingers, "you're so tight for me darlin', what do you want? Do you want my hard cock inside you? Or do you just wanna come from my fingers?" I ask him as he starts to moan wantonly.

"Fuck… I want your cock Jas…I want you to fuck me hard…remind yourself that your mine." He moans out to me as I use my free hand to remove my pants after toeing of my shoes, I grab a condom and sheath myself before removing my fingers from his tight ass and coating myself in lube and lining myself up with his hole and gently entering him, "Fuck…yes Jas…Harder…Fuccckkk" my boy moans out incoherently.

Once I am fully inside of him I stop for a few seconds to allowing him to adjust and wait for him to start moving which he does quickly almost impatiently as he immediately grind his ass over my dick causing me to moan out and almost cum. I pull out and slam back into him like I know he likes, making sure to angle myself so I hit his prostate every time.

"Fuck Jas…right there….fuck….Jas I'm so close….fuck baby…" he moans out loudly as I continue to fuck him hard, moaning out myself at the pleasure of being inside of him.

"You're so fucking tight darlin'…so good…fuck…I'm close too…cum with me?" I question him as I pant.

"Fuck…Jas….who's are you…." He shouts out as I feel his balls start to tighten against my abdomen.

"YOURS" I scream out as I am pushed over the edge as I feel Edward explode between and his tight ass clenches around me as he cums milking me of my own realise.

I pump into him a few more times before pulling out causing Edward to whimper, and getting up to remove the condom and grabbing Edwards discarded t-shirt and wiping us both up.

"Boy's I'm home, please will you come and help me with the shopping?" we hear being shouted up the stairs signalling the return of Gammy. We both jump up and pull on our pants and head downstairs, I spot Peter helping Gammy bring in a few bags and look over to see if Edward had noticed to. He was looking over at Peter with a smug look on his face.

"What's got you looking so smug?" I say jokingly as I elbow him in the rib to catch his attention.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because I just got the brains fuck out of me." He replies flashing me his crooked smile and walking out to the truck and grabbing a few bags and bring them inside, I do the same and realise he only left one bag for me to carry so I shut the trunk of the car and walk in with my bags.

"Bubba what was Peter doing on his own while you two were upstairs that's not good manners boy." Gammy questions me and I see a wicked smirk flick across Peters face when he meets Edward's eyes.

"Oh we had only just nipped upstairs, he got a phone call from his mum and she wanted to speak to me so he shouted me and we went up, we were just heading back down when you came in." I replied with a shrug, "I didn't really think anything of it, Peter didn't seem to mind I check if it was okay with him first"

"Oh that okay then Bubba" Gammy says smiling at Edward and myself and we both smile back.

"I should get going Mrs Whitlock, Tanya should be home now, and the bus usually gets here about now." Peter says to my Gammy before turning and looking at me sadly, "I'll see you tomorrow Jasper."

"Okay dear, are you getting a lift with Jasper again tomorrow? It was nice of you to offer him a lift, maybe you could take both Peter and Tanya tomorrow? Gammy questions me, I notice Edward eyes widen and he turned to me in shock obviously not liking this idea.

"Erm yeah if they are ready when I need to leave I suppose so." I shrug throwing Edward an apologetic glance.

"I'll talk to Tanya and get back to you, bye Mrs Whitlock, Jasper, _Edward_." He replies as he walks out the door, I don't like the way he said my boys name like it was something contagious and I don't think Edward did either, the saying if looks could kill, Peter would be one dead boy.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope it was okay, let me know what you think :D<strong>


	16. I Know

**Hey everyone, I'm back with the next chapter in just 5 days, which is good for me recently! I hope everyone enjoys it I enjoyed writing it!**

**Thank you for everyone's reviews and story alerts, and favourite stories it means a lot, I do an internal little happy dance every time I see one in my inbox, so thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the boys, and I also have no rights to the lyrics used either just thought I would put that out there!**

**Well...**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><span>EPOV<span>

As I walk down the stairs to help Gammy with the shopping I can't help but feel a little bit smug when I spot Peter shooting us looks of pure disbelief as to what we have just done. So maybe I may have gone a bit overboard in the Jasper is _mine_ situation, but what was I supposed to do when that dickhead thought he could kiss **my** Jasper.

I was brought out of my musing by Jasper elbowing me in the side, "What's you looking so smug?" He jokingly asked me.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because I just got the brains fucked out of me." I reply cockily flashing him his favourite crooked smile before walking out to the truck and grabbing most of the shopping bags only leaving one for Jas so he can shut and lock the truck behind him.

I am helping Gammy with the shopping when I hear her questioning Jasper about why we left Peter on his own, I look up briefly and notice Peter smirk at me when I met his eyes, I was about to give him a piece of my mind but I heard Jasper telling her that it was to do with a phone call with my parents and Gammy seems fine with it so I look to Jas and then to Gammy giving her a smile.

"I should get going Mrs Whitlock, Tanya should be home now, and the bus usually gets here about now." Peter says to my Gammy before turning and looking at Jasper sadly, "I'll see you tomorrow Jasper." What the fuck has he got to be sad about, he didn't just come home to find me on top of _his_ boyfriend.

"Okay dear, are you getting a lift with Jasper again tomorrow? It was nice of you to offer him a lift, maybe you could take both Peter and Tanya tomorrow? Gammy questions Jasper, I turn to look at Jasper my eyes widening in shock, why would she suggest such a thing, I suppose she doesn't know what happened, but how dare she practically offer my boyfriend up on a plate to them.

"Erm yeah if they are ready when I need to leave I suppose so." Jasper shrugs throwing me an apologetic glance, but I know it's not his fault and realistically it isn't Gammy's fault either but I'm too annoyed to focus on that at the minute.

"I'll talk to Tanya and get back to you, bye Mrs Whitlock, Jasper, _Edward_." Peter replies to Gammy spitting my name out like it was a contagious disease or something, and I turn to look at him giving him a death glare.

I watch as Peter leaves and then decide that maybe I need to be a bit clearer with Peter.

"I'll be back in bit, Jas; I'm just going to nip to the car." I call out to Jas as I head out the door in pursuit of Peter.

I hear him talking behind me, but I don't stop to listen as I hear the door shut behind me, I spot Peter going to back gate of his house and realise I need to stop him before he goes inside.

"Hey Peter" I shout causing him to stop and turn around to look at me as he freezes as he sees what I can only hope is the world worst death glare there is.

"Erm...Ed...Edward" he stutters out while shifting his eyes to the grass at his feet.

"I just want a quick word with you." I say walking over and standing a few feet from him.

"Oh...erm...okay?" he mumbles as he looks up and sees I'm suddenly right in front of him.

I plaster on my best smile, "Just so you definitely understand if the show we put on for you in the house wasn't enough, Jasper is **mine**, there is nothing you or anyone else can do that is going to change that. Do. You. Understand. That?" I say poking his chest to make sure he got the point.

He just stares at me for a few minutes before something changes in his eyes, "I understand that you are an idiot who actually thinks that someone like Jasper would want a pale face like you, he needs a real Texas boy and when he realises that I'll be here waiting, because I'm sure it won't be that much longer as he didn't push me off until after you walked in." He says while getting right in my face, he pushes me backwards and then goes to walk off, so I grab his arm and before I can fully register what has happened my fist connected with his face and the next thing I realise I was looking over him as he was on the floor covering his face.

"No you don't understand at all, so back off, he doesn't want you did you not understand that? I am not forcing him to be with me, he chose to be with me, he could have stayed with you this afternoon, he could have fucked _you_, but he didn't he **chose** to be with me, to fuck me, so leave us alone and back off." I turn and walk away from his choosing to go and sit in my car for a few minutes to calm down.

I unlock the doors and jump in switching the engine on and turning the radio on at a quiet level just to get rid of the thoughts in my head, the doubts that Peter could be right, because I don't know whether he would have pushed him off if I hadn't walked in on them. I am brought out of my thought when the passenger door opens to reveal a confused looking Jasper, he jumps in and just says go. So I do I drive off not entirely sure where I am going just taking my Jasper away from everything just us for a little while.

I drive around for a good 15 minutes before heading back towards Gammy's and then going to the spot where we had gone the previous day before I took him to school and turned the car off and put my head forward resting it on the steering wheel. After a few minutes of silence I hear Jasper shift in his seat and then his hand on my back gently rubbing calming me down, he leans in close to my ear and whispers, "I love you Eds."

I let out the breath that I didn't realise I had been holding and turned my head to face him, "I love you to Jas, sorry for this." I mumble feeling guilty about how I was behaving.

"Don't worry darlin' but when you're ready I'll be here for." He replies with a shrug and kiss to my cheek.

"I punched Peter." I blurted out closing my eyes hoping to not see the look of repulsion for what I had done in his beautiful blue eyes.

"I saw darlin' and he had it coming anyway." He said stroking my cheek causing me to open my eyes and see nothing but love shining from his, "what did he say to make you so upset darlin'?" he questioned me.

"He said...He said that you wouldn't want some pale face like me when you could have a _real_ Texas man." I tell him, a single tear escapes my eye, which gently wipes away.

"Darlin' I don't want anyone other than you, I love **you**, no-one else, I'm yours." He replies smiling at me patiently, considering he has already told me this once today.

"I know that Jas, I just...I just got worried, I'm sorry baby." I mumble to him while letting his words of love seep into me making me whole.

"It's okay darlin'" he says taking hold of my hand and pulling causing me to be pulled over the centre console, with my help but I'll let him believe it was all him, and into his lap, leaving my legs over the console as there was not enough space for us to be completely on each other.

"Hey" I say giving him a sheepish grin at being so close to his face.

"Hi" he replies giving me cheeky grin before capturing my lips with his effectively removing everything I was thinking about and replacing it with thoughts of him and how amazing his mouth felt against mine.

I get lost in the amazingness that is my beautiful boyfriend and let him distract me from my awful thoughts about the day and realise that I was worrying for nothing he is mine, he loves me I have nothing to worried about especially not when it came to _Peter_.

After I don't know how long I pulled away from Jasper to catch my breath leaning my forehead against his and getting lost in his baby blues. I couldn't help the smile that lit up my face seeing the love shining in his eyes, love that was just for me.

"Hey Ed..." He mumbles averting his eyes from my face.

"Yes baby?" I reply wondering what has caused him to become all bashful all of a sudden.

"You know my song..." I wonder where he is going with this; I nod my head hoping he'll just tell me what he wants, "is it the only song you wrote about me, or us?" he questions.

Now it is my fault to avert my gaze knowing that it wasn't and probably wouldn't be the last, I feel my face heat up my stupid traitorous blush, "Erm...no it's not." I mumble.

"That's cool...Ed...Could you sing one for me?" I am shocked at his request I thought he would think it was weird.

"Are you sure? Do you not think it's weird?" I mumble wanting to make sure I hadn't misheard.

"Of course I'm sure I love your singing Ed you have such a beautiful voice, and I love that you wrote songs about us." He says smiling brightly at me.

"Jas...you don't have a guitar or anything at Gammy's do you?" I question him knowing that I would do anything for him but also that I would feel more comfortable if I at least had an instrument to play along with my singing, I'm best on the piano but I am still good with a guitar and it would work perfectly for the song I am thinking of revealing to him.

"Of course I used to spend every summer here can you imagine me going 2 months without playing anything!" he replies smiling at me. I jump back into the driving seat and turn the car back on and heading back to Gammy's.

We make the short journey back in record time and Jas is out of the car before I have even switched the car off dashing into the house, I presume so he can his guitar ready when I get in, I realise that he must really want to hear me if he is this excited about it.

I walk into the house and head up to our room, and find Jas sitting on the bed wearing a sweet smile and holding out the guitar to me. I grab the guitar quickly making sure that it is in tune and find that it is before placing the leather strap over shoulder and starting my song.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

'_Cause she doesn't get your humour like I do._

I flash him a smile before carrying on, loving the look of pure awe on his face.

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do._

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time._

_If you could see that I'm the one who understand you_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You, you belong with me, you belong with me._

I can't help but smile about the fact that he is with me now, and I can look back at this song as a good thing remembering the times I had to put up with him and _Alice, _eurgh, but now I can definitely say I didn't care about it anymore as he was here with me.

_Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself_

_Hey, isn't this easy?_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town,_

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_

_You say you're fine, I know you better than that_

_Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?_

I look over and smile at my love again, thankful that we are finally together and if this is how he is going to act when I sing for him, all awestruck and lovesick, I might sing for him more often.

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time._

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know?_

_Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me._

By this point I am dancing around unable to stop myself as I serenade my sexy boy.

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry_

_And I know your favourite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams_

_Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me_

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me._

I sit down next to Jas and stop playing the guitar putting it down by the side of the bed and taking his hands into my own singing the last few lines looking directly into his bright blue eyes.

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time, how could you not know?_

_Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe?_

_You belong with me?_

_You belong with me..._

The second I finish singing jasper is in my lap and our lips are fused and I can feel his hard on pressing into my stomach, I can't believe he is so turned on just by me singing for him.

"Fuck Eds, it was beautiful, you're beautiful, thank you darlin'." He rushes out in between kisses.

I just smile into his kisses knowing that he was the beautiful one.

~timepass~

As I lay cuddled up to Jasper once we got back from the impromptu car journey, I can help but feel content, I let out a small sigh causing Jas to squeeze me tighter showing me he knew how I felt. I couldn't believe how lucky I got.

"I can tell Gammy I can't take him tomorrow if you want?" he murmurs into my ear.

"Its fine Jas, I know nothing is going to happen, I trust you babe." I whisper back placing a kiss to his chest.

"Night Eds" He murmurs kissing the top of my head.

"Night Jas, love you." I reply before succumbing to unconsciousness worn about by the mental stress of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it was, I hope everyone enjoyed it!<strong>

**I also know that the song is actually Taylor Swift's but I can't write songs and I felt like that song really would have meant something for the boys' relationship.**

**Also... I realised I never actually told anyone who the first song sang by Edward was by it was called Light Outside by Wakey!Wakey! He is an amazing singer and I blame one tree hill for introducing me too him!**

**Well leave me some reviews please :D it would make my day!**


	17. So You Know

**Hey Guys, I'm back with the next chapter! I wrote this while I was supposed to be working, this was so a more productive way to spend my time.**

**Thank you to everyone who always leaves me a little note to let me know what you thought about the chapter or story as a whole it means a lot.**

**I'll stop rambling now, obviously I don't own twilight, I just like to make my boys fall in love.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 17<span>

EPOV

I wake up the next morning to find Jas gone,, checking my phone for the time I see I have a few messages, two from Jas and one from my dad, quickly checking the time before reading the messages I realise it's 11:30 which shocks me to think I have slept in for that long. Checking on the message from my dad I realise I missed my morning phone call.

**Jasper phoned us this morning to let us know you probably wouldn't call us this morning, so we will speak to you later. Dad.**

I am shocked to realise that Jasper thought to call my parents to let them know, just knowing that I needed those few extra hours of sleep, the events of the last few days have exhausted me mentally. I type a quick reply telling him I will talk to him later and thanks for understanding. Before going to the messages from Jasper; one is from 8:02am so that will have been when he just got to school, I freeze for a moment hoping things in the car weren't too difficult for him, the second message was from just over half an hour ago.

**Edward...I love you.**

**Peter has one helluva shiner!**

**P.S. I couldn't bear to wake you this morning you looked so peaceful.**

**Ly J.**

**Time: 8:02am Date: 03/23/2011**

**It's 11 Edward!**

**Why are you still sleeping?**

**Text me...**

**Soon...**

**I miss my baby boy.**

**Ly J.**

**Time: 11:02am Date: 03/23/2011**

I am shocked by how much I like being called _his_ baby boy, I'll be his boy as long as he will have me. I quickly type out one reply for both messages.

**He deserved it!**

**Thanks for letting me sleep, it was just what I needed, oh and for ringing my 'rents.**

**You big ole softy!**

**I miss you too baby...**

**Come home soon?**

**Ly E.**

I sigh placing my phone back onto the bedside table and stretching before getting out of bed and nipping to the toilet. When I get back I see my phone flashing and hope the reply is off Jas and not my dad. I grab the phone and see Jaspers name next to a little envelope sign, which causes my face to break out in a grin, god I can't wait for us to be back in Forks so we can be at school together again where I can be with him during lectures and still hold his hand, rather than spending the majority of our day apart. I suddenly freeze realising what I had just thought, realising that I _want_ to hold Jas' hand we go back but that would mean outing us and I wasn't sure how we were going to handle that situation. I guess it was just something that Jas and I needed to discuss properly before we head back to Forks on Sunday. Knowing that it is Jas' birthday party on Sunday night at my house and that I wasn't sure how we were going to act around each other in front of everyone. I shake my head to clear my head and realise that we still have four days to discuss this and decided I am going to bring it up later on tonight so we can discuss so I can stop worrying about it. I quickly open up the message realising I have been trapped in my own head for nearly 10 minutes.

**Finally darlin', I was thinking I might have had to ditch to come home and check on you.**

**Only 4 and ½ hours till I get to be in your arms again...**

**Wanna send me some naughty pictures to get me through my day ;)**

***does cute face you know you can't resist***

**Ly J.**

I can't help but laugh at the text, I find it more shocking that I am not shocked by his request; I quickly strip of head into the bathroom for a quick shower taking my phone with me and leaving it on the side by the sink. I make quick work out of soaping up and washing my hair, not wanting to have a wank when Gammy could come and check on me at anytime I ignore my morning wood and rinse off before getting out. I walk over to the mirror and notice it is all steamed up which speaks an idea in my head, I lean over and I draw I love you in the mirror then grab my phone and take a picture. I look at the picture and it turned out just how I wanted it, the main focus is on the writing but you can clearly see in the back that I am naked.

I quickly send the message with the caption...**it technically is a naughty picture...**

I dry myself off and walk back into the bedroom grabbing some clean clothes from my bag, and wondering what I am going to do with myself for the rest of the day. I decide to head downstairs and see if Gammy has any plans. As I get half way down the stairs my phone vibrates in my pocket I quickly grab it out opening the message.

**That was beautiful.**

**I love you too.**

**Although wasn't as naughty as I wanted *pouts*.**

**Ly J.**

I chuckle slightly at the fact that I can imagine him sitting his lecture or at lunch pouting to himself, while people sit around very confused as to why he's pouting, god I love that boy. I carry on downstairs quickly replying.

**Good.**

**Stop yo' pouting! You can take as many naughty photos as you want tonight...**

**;)**

**Ly E.**

I walk into the living room and see Gammy sat watching the telly; I walk over and take a seat to her right.

"Hey Gammy, do you have anything planned for today?" I say giving her a quick smile before looking at the telly noticing she is watching the QVC channel.

"Good afternoon," she says smiling at me cheekily, "it's good to see you up, I was hoping you might be able to nip me to the shops I need to get a few bits and bobs, and then if you could drop me off at my friends house I can get Jasper to pick me up on the way home from school." She asks me as.

"Sure that's perfectly fine." I reply, "What time would you like to leave?" I ask.

"Would now be okay? It's just I have to be at Suzie's house for 3, so that gives us a couple of hours to go and get back?"

"Sure that's fine, let me just go and grab a jacket and my shoes." I say getting up and heading upstairs. My phone goes off again while I'm upstairs so I quickly check the message.

**That sounds promising...**

**I can't wait...**

**Ly J.**

I smile knowing that what I had sent would placate him, he's so easy to distract even when I'm not even with him. I grab my jacket shove my shoes on and makes sure I have my wallet and keys before heading back downstairs to find Gammy at the door ready to go.

-TimePass-

I finally get home at half 3 from dropping Gammy off at her friend's house, just as I pull up I see an old ford pull up next door and see the girl, I think her name was Maria, that was hanging off Jasper that first day when I picked him up from school, I'm slightly confused as to why she is home so early from school knowing that the school doesn't let out till 4 and decide that she is probably skipping the last period. I get out of my car lock it and head towards the house when I hear a voice shout me from behind.

"Hey, you, stop." A nasally girl voice shouted which was getting closer.

I turned around and saw the Maria girl walking up the driveway towards me, great not only do I have to deal with her idiot of a brother now I have to talk to her.

"Hello, I'm not sure we've met yet, I'm Maria, Jaspers girlfriend and I would like it if you didn't get all up in his business like you do on Monday at school, that boy is **mine**" she says getting right up in my face, practically spitting out the last word.

Who the fuck does she think she is, how dare she come here sprouting this shit to me, saying _she's_ Jas' girlfriend.

"What is it with your family? Jasper doesn't want to be with you, he is with me, how do you not understand that?" I say back trying to remain as calm as possible, I can't afford to hit her, she is a girl after all.

"What do you mean my family? I didn't say he was my families I said he was mine, Victoria rang me before he came back saying that she was going to be organising everything for the joining of our families." She shouts back.

I realise she must not know that her dear old brother is gay and also thinks Jasper should be his. And what the hell is she on about the joining of the family...fuck Victoria is trying to get him married off, how dare she think she could do such a thing.

"You and your brother need to realise that he doesn't want you or him, he is with me and that's that, Victoria is even more stupid than she thought if she thinks he would agree to get married while he was here." I say back to her keeping my cool, and relishing the fact that when I practically tell her that Peter is gay the disgust in her eyes doubles from what she must have been feeling towards me.

"That's just ridiculous, and he was the one that wanted to come back, you're just a stupid idiot who thought he wanted you when he really wants a real Texas **girl**." She says back, as if trying to rub it in that Jas' didn't want to stay with me.

"He did not want to come back at all she forced him, and like we would let that stop us from being together." I realise what I just admitted to her, I basically just told her Victoria doesn't know I'm here, that I shouldn't be here. Fuck. "Goodbye Maria." I say before walking up to the front door opening it and closing it behind myself spotting that Maria was still stood on the driveway looking confused as to how I managed to just walk off from her.

I grab my phone and realise that I had been outside with Maria, for half an hour meaning that Jasper would have finished school by now; I flip to his number and hit call he answers on the first ring.

"Hey Darlin'" he says cheerily into the phone.

"How fast can you be home?" I say back not bothering with pleasantries I just need my boy.

"I'll be there in five minutes, love you" he doesn't wait for my reply as I hear the phone disconnect; I still say it back though.

4 minutes and 48 seconds later Jasper rushes in through the bedroom door and has his arms around me by the time five minute deadline has ended, I breakdown into tear from the stress of everything that has happened, and just from how much he loves me, how he got here for me so fast.

"Darlin' what's wrong? What happened?" he mumbles into my ear as he rocks me back and forth.

After another five minutes I manage to collect myself and tell him about the conversation with Maria, how I am now worried that it will get back to her that I am here, that I am sick of people telling me Jasper is there's when he isn't anyone's but he wants to be with me, and finally I just tell him that I love him and I want to know how we are going to act when we get back to Forks. When I am finished he pulls me up and catches my lips in a mind blowing kiss that makes me forget everything but his lips on mine and his taste for a little while, when we are both sufficiently panting from our lack of oxygen Jasper pulls back and rests his forehead on mine.

"I love you baby boy, not Maria, not Peter, you. And I don't care if you don't think I'm yours I am, completely. I don't care what _Victoria_," he practically spits out her name, "has to say about any out it, when I get married it will be to you, when we decide not when she thinks she can make me. Also don't be worried if it gets back to her from Maria we've got Gammy on our side. I've been thinking about how we are going to act back in Forks too." He says quietly at the end.

"Okay, what do you want to do when we get back?" I question him wanting to know if it is only me who doesn't want to have to hide anymore.

"I just want to be with you Edward, I want to walk out of class holding your hand or if we aren't in class together I want to know that when the class is over you'll be there outside when I finish ready to welcome me into your arms." He says dreamily and I realise in that that instant we both want the same thing and I suddenly can't wait to get back to Forks so we can start being us. As I am thinking Jasper shakes his head as if to clear and then mumbles, "but I can wait if you're not ready I promise." I look at my boy and my heart almost bursts we the amount of love I have for him.

"I want that too baby, I don't want to have to hide anymore." I say smiling at him, and basking in the beautiful smile that lights up his whole face.

"Really, you really don't want to wait? You want to be out? In Forks?" he questions me rushing over everything in his happiness.

"Really baby, I want to be able to hold your hand, and kiss you, and I want the whole world to know that they need to back off because your mine." I say blushing at the end when I realise how possessive I am being.

"I definitely want the world to know I'm yours darlin', and I want the world to know _we_ are each others, that I have chosen **you** and nothing and no one can ever change that." He says reassuring me about everything that I have been feeling about the events that have taken place with Peter and Maria. God I love my boy.

"I love you Jas."

"I love you too Eds, forever."

"Forever" I say while curling up into his and closing my eyes and breathing in his beautiful scent. I'm not sure how long we lie there but just as I am falling into unconsciousness I feel Jasper shift.

"I just need to go and pick up my Gammy darlin', I shouldn't be long, you stay here and rest and I'll come straight back to you when I get back" he murmurs into my ear before getting up and placing a blanket over the top of me.

I smile at him in acknowledgement before my eyes close again.

The next thing I remember is the bed dipping a pair of warm arm encircling me from behind wrapping me in their warmth, in their protection, I sigh and let myself fall once again into unconsciousness.

_I said come on,__Come on, You're tellin' me to see the truth even with my eyes sewn up__  
><em>_Come on,You're tellin' me to tell the truth even with my mouth sewn shut_

Eurgh, where is the noise coming from, it's not morning yet, let me sleep. I mumble "Jas...switch...alarm...off" I feel my wall of protective arm shake and what sounds like a chuckle before I feel a hand suddenly in the front pocket of my jeans.

_I said come on,__Come on, You're tellin' me to see the truth even with my eyes sewn up__  
><em>_Come on,You're tellin' me to tell the truth even with my mouth sewn shut_

"Hello." I hear Jas say from behind me. Who is he talking too, why is he speaking to an alarm, now I am very confused, this is not good for me, I just want to sleep.

"Sorry he fell asleep earlier... I know he did he's just had to deal with a lot these past few days and I think now that I am starting to be able to stand better on my own the exhaustion of supporting me has finally got to him and he just needs to sleep it off...yep I'll get him to give you a call when he wakes up tomorrow...thank you...for everything I don't think we would have been able to have got through any of this without you and Esme, send her our love...will do speak to you tomorrow, night."

I feel Jasper pull away from me and get out of the bed, I hear the rustling of clothes and really want to wake up properly so I can enjoy a semi dressed Jasper, but I am just too tired, I suddenly feel his hands on me, opening my jeans and removing them and my socks, pulling me up and removing my t-shirt before lying me back down making sure I am underneath the bed covers. I feel the bed dip and my protective wall of arms circle me again and I relax further into my peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everyone enjoyed it, I think it was an important chapter so we could understand where the boys are.<strong>

**Let me know what you thought even if it's just a couple of words :D**


	18. I Will Try

**Hey, No I haven't forgotten about this story I have just been very busy with uni work so I apologise for the long wait but I hope it was worth it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>JPOV<span>

To say I was shocked that Maria had come round here saying untruthful things to my boy, hurtful and untruthful things. I hate they people are causing Edward to have doubts about my love for him. To top it all off _Victoria_ thought she could just marry me off, like it was that simple.

I was glad I let Eds sleep in this morning he definitely needed it, he has been supporting me this whole time and I forgot he may need my support as well, especially after what happened with Peter I was dreading the journey this morning in the car, hoping that maybe he would just take the bus and not take Gammy up on the offer of a ride realising that I didn't want to give him a lift, apparently I was wrong as both he and Maria were waiting at the truck this morning when I walked out.

-OW-

_I had to rush to get ready, spending the extra 10 minutes cuddled up into Eds side was worth it but now I was running late, I shoved on some Jeans and a white t-shirt and headed out to the truck to be met by Maria and Peter. I had to choke back the laugh that bubbled up when I saw Peter's black eye that _my_ boy gave him._

"_Mornin'" I say not sure what else to say to either of them._

"_Hey Jas" Maria purrs at me, I shudder slightly not sure how I can reinforce the fact that I am unavailable other than the fact that I was making out with a guy right in front of her._

_I quickly unlock the truck and jump in waiting for them to get in before backing out and heading towards school, I noticed that other than a nod of his head when I first came out Peter has been thoroughly avoiding my eye sight._

"_So Jas, I was thinking you should take me out tonight, movie and the cinema? As we obviously need to do damage control after that idiot friend of yours attacked you outside school." Maria purrs into my ear as I am driving, attacked? Is she being fucking serious?_

"_He didn't attack my Maria, he is my boyfriend, and I kissed him for fucks sake. So no I will not be taking you out tonight or any other night for that fucking matter." I say my voice rising slowly as I carried on, from annoyance at her accusing Edward of being an idiot._

_She looks at me gobsmacked before a look of disgust colours her face and I realise she may just get it, I happen to look into the rear view mirror and see Peter looking at his sisters disgusted face and a look of sadness on his._

-OW-

I was glad when the day was over and I could get back to my boy but that phone call from him I knew he needed me right then, I rushed out of the locker room from gym and was home as fast as possible I needed to be there for my boy.

_I said come on,__Come on, You're tellin' me to see the truth even with my eyes sewn up__  
><em>_Come on,You're tellin' me to tell the truth even with my mouth sewn shut_

I am brought out of my musing by Edward's phone going off, Edward stirs in my arms mumbling something about turning an alarm off, he must be exhausted so I sneak my hand into his pocket and get his phone answering it.

"Hello"

"Jasper is that you?" I hear Esme saying on the other end of the phone and realise Edward must not have called his parents today.

"Yeah sorry Edward is asleep, would you like me to get him to call you tomorrow?" I ask her wanting to get back to cuddling him, reassuring him without words that I am his.

"Asleep? I thought you said he couldn't speak this morning because he was asleep? What is going on Jasper?" Fuck. I didn't think she would react like this.

"He was asleep this morning, but he had an eventful run in with my neighbour this afternoon and what she said really shocked him, he was in a bad way, I think he just wore himself out." I say into the phone hoping that Esme will understand I know that the conditions of Edward coming here with me were that he was to call them twice a day; I just didn't want to have to wake him.

"Oh right okay, is he going to be okay Jasper? I don't want my son being hurt" he says into the phone in a motherly way.

"Yes we talked about what she said to us and I promise I will have him call you first thing."

"Okay then Jasper, good night"

"Night Esme." I reply before putting the phone down and placing it on the nightstand.

I nip downstairs for a quick bite to eat making myself a ham sandwich and one for Edward which I leave on a plate to take upstairs so that if he wakes up during the night he has something to eat, telling Gammy that I was heading to bed and that I would see her in the morning. I head back upstairs and step out of my clothes and getting into bed with Eds, he instantly cuddles into my side when I get in the bed and sighs slightly in his sleep, it doesn't take me long before I slip peacefully into unconsciousness with my beautiful boy.

-Time Pass-

I wake up to the feeling of Edward lying on top of me which I would have really enjoyed however I desperately need the toilet, as I glance over at the alarm clock I realise it is nearly 7am which means I need to move now otherwise I am going to be late for school. I slowly roll Eds off of me careful not to wake him and make my way across the hall towards the bathroom, just as I am about to go in a hear Gammy call me from down the hall.

"Yes Gammy?" I whisper shout back hoping that we won't wake Eds up.

"I think you should stay home today, that boy of yours clearly needs you, I don't know what went on yesterday but obviously something did." She says insightfully.

"Are you sure Gammy?" I ask hoping that she is, I would very much like to spend the day with my boy, I just wish that I had the money to treat him somehow to that him for everything he has done and had to put up with this past week. Fucking Victoria blocking my bank account!

"Of course I am Bubba, now carry on with your business." She says turning to leave as I am struck with an idea.

"Gammy," I say and she turns back nodding her head slightly silently telling me to continue, "is there any chance you could lend me fifty bucks so I can take Edward out somewhere tonight please? I just want to do something special for him but I can't as I don't have any money because of Victoria." I say getting more angry towards the end at the mention of Victoria and what she has done.

"Of course you can Bubba, I'll have it ready for you later." She replies smiling brightly before turning and heading back downstairs while I carry on into the bathroom.

After taking a quick leak I head back to my room quickly setting an alarm for 10am so Edward can call his parents before getting back into the warmth of the bed and cuddling up with my boy.

_Beep Beep Beep_

_Beep Beep Beep_

As I wake up and roll over to shut the bloody annoying alarm clock off, I feel Edward shift and then groan, I quickly roll back towards him and place gentle kiss to his chest which I had obviously been lay on during my sleep.

"Mmm...Morning Jas." He mumbles sleepily while stretching and rubbing his eyes.

"Morning baby boy did you sleep well?" I murmur back to him while still placing gentle kisses across his chest, lightly sucking on each of his nipples as I get to them.

"Mmmhmmm..." he mumbles obviously enjoying the special treating I am currently giving to his nipples, "Baby you need to stop, you have school" he say trying to push me away.

"Nope, no school, just you and me darlin'" I reply playing up my southern twang nearer the end before I latch mouth to his nipple again, as my hands venture lower below the sheets to feel his dick hard and heavy against his stomach.

I take him into my hand stroking him slowly as I swirl my tongue around his nipple hearing his breath speed up into short pants as he lets himself enjoy the feeling I am creating in him. I shift slightly so I am hovering over Edward my mouth moves from his nipple to attack his mouth needing to claim him, as I start to increase the speed my hand is moving along his rock hard cock. I slowly kiss over to Edwards ears realising in this moment what I want from him, what I need to give him, and whisper softly into his ear, "Make love to me Eds."

I hear his breath hitch at my request, as he stops my hand on his cock and moves my head so he can look directly into my eyes, "Are you sure Jas?" he says clearly while staring into my eyes as if looking for something, and I hope all he can see is my desire and love for him, for him to take me like this, so he knows he is my one and only.

"Positive baby, I want you to take me, I'm already yours in every other way possible let me give you this, please." I mumble, hoping he understands what I am trying to say not even sure if I fully know, but hoping this will show him what I have been trying to tell him through all the shit that has gone on between us to do with Peter and Maria, that I am **his**.

"I would love to then baby, I love you Jas." He says as he moves his lips to mine in a passionate kiss, I get lost in the feeling of his lips on mine and I am shocked as he easily flips us over so he is on top. He moves from my lips and starts kissing his way down my neck nipping and sucking on his way down, surely leaving marks.

"You taste delicious baby..." he murmurs into my skin as his moves down my chest taking a nipple into his mouth, while his hand reaches out to the dresser next to the grabbing the lube and a condom, which he places next to us on the bed.

"You look so hot baby, lying beneath me all flushed and wanting..." kiss, "I want you so bad baby, I'm gonna make you feel so fucking good baby, I'm gonna make you scream my name." He mumbles into my skin, turning me on further with his words, I never thought he could be so verbal.

He carried on moving down my bed dipping his tongue into my navel and swirling it around causing me to moan at how incredible it felt. He doesn't linger for long as he carries on his path down through my happy trail to the top of my sleep pants, he slowly pulls them down kissing the skin that is exposed as he does, lifting the material slightly over my pulsating penis causing it to spring up slightly hitting him in the chin before he quickly engulfs it into his hot mouth without warning and running his tongue over my slit gather the precum that had leaked during his attention to the rest of my body. He hums around at the taste causing me to whimper and moan at the explicit feeling.

Too soon for my liking his removes me from his mouth with a plop so he can take of my pants quickly, also shedding his before working his way back up my legs with gentle kisses to my sensitive skin. I feel him reach for the lube as he reaches my cock again and engulfs me back into his mouth, I am so lost in the feeling of being in his mouth and the amazing motions he is making with his tongue I am shocked when I feel his finger slowing easing into me, my breath hitches at the sensation.

"Fuck..." I mumble and then feel him starting to pull out, panicking I quickly moan for him to not top, he chuckles at this while still sucking my cock causing the most delicious vibrations around me. He immediately starts to push back in and then he starts to really fuck me with his fingers, after a while I feel him adding another finger which burns slightly but as he distracts me with his skilled tongue on my cock I feel myself start to push back onto his hand fucking myself on his fingers wanting more, needing more.

"Fuck...feels so good...more please..." I moan out to him, he responds by slowly adding a third finger into my hole, causing me to stiffen slightly at the intense feeling, he stops moving his fingers for a few minutes to let me get comfortable again, before he gently moves his hand again curling inside me until I feel nothing but amazing pleasure causing me to moan out embarrassingly loudly at the amazing feeling, he starts to move his fingers in and out of me again but leaves then in the curled position causing me to get lost in how amazing this feels, wondering why I was so hesitant to try this myself.

I feel him shift slightly before he takes his mouth off of my cock and moves so he is hovering over me, pulling his fingers slowly out of my stretched ass, only to replaced by the tip of his cock at my entrance, he looks directly into my owes as he slowly starts to push in, he is bigger than his fingers and so I feel the slight burn again as he pushes past my tight ring of muscle. Once he pushes through I feel him still giving me time to adjust while his head comes down to claim my lips in a searing kiss, as he slowly starts to push further into my body, once he is fully seated he stops moving again giving me time to adjust.

"Fuck baby, you feel amazing, so hot, so tight...Fuck Jas" he mumbles while trying to stay still, I wait a moment or two as I feel the burn of him stretching me leave and I am left with a sense of fullness, completeness at having him inside of me, connecting us.

"Fuck darlin', make love to me, make me yours" I murmur into his neck letting him know I was ready for him to move, and move he does pulls almost all of the way out slamming back into my hitting my prostate every time, I am an incoherent mess of moaning as Edward moves one of his hands down to my aching cock to stroke it in time with his thrusts, I feeling the coil in my lower belly getting tighter letting me know I was close, I needed my boy to be there with me.

"I'm so close Eds, tell me your close, I want you to cum with me." I moan to him as he is hitting my prostate with every thrust of his dick.

"Let go baby, let me feel you cum on my cock" he moans back into my ear while quickly thrusting into me which is all I need as I fall over the edge seeing stars as my cock pulses realising stream after stream of my cum coating my chest, as I am coming down from my orgasm I feel Edward pulse into the condom inside me loving the feel of his dick swelling and pulsing inside me, hoping one day to feel it without the condom, for him to fill me with his cum. He thrusts a couple more times riding out his own orgasm before he collapses on top of me, he moves his hand down as he slips out of me, I whimper at the loss.

"I'm just going to go and get a wash cloth baby." He murmurs into my ear, as he slips out of the room returning after a few minutes wiping my chest and ass cleaning me up.

"I love you" he whispers into my ear as I smile lazily at him.

"I love you too Darlin', thank you, that was amazing" I reply wanting him to know.

Edwards face lights up in the most amazing smile not sure whether at my spoken words of love or the compliment I paid him, but I can't help the responding smile that graces my face, we are interrupted from out moment by the ringing of Eds' phone, and he quickly grabs the phone off the nightstand answering it on the third ring.

"Hello" he says brightly, mouthing at me that it is his Dad, so I move to get out of the bed, but feel Edward pull me back pushing me down before lying over my chest playing with the ends of my hair, causing me to chuckle.

"Sorry, I had a bit of a run in with a couple of Jaspers friends from home it was a bit stressful was all" he says in reply to something his Dad must have asked, I tune out his conversation and start to absently draw patterns onto his skin. The next thing I am aware of is Edward leaning down to place a gentle kiss onto my lips making me smile.

"Hey Darlin'" I say as he pulls his head back smiling down at me.

"Hey" he says back smiling at me.

"How are your 'rents?" I ask him with a smile on my face.

"Good, got a bit of a telling off from my Dad for worrying Mom because I hadn't spoken to her and every time you spoke to her I was asleep, which was weird as she knows I don't normally sleep _that_ much, or something along those lines, I seem to have been distracted by my handsome boyfriend." He smiles at me before placing one more chaste kiss on my lips before jumping out of the bed and getting himself some clothes.

I quickly follow suit and grab some clothes, before heading downstairs for some food, just as we reach the top of the stairs I remember that I have plans for today, I stop him and turn to face him smiling brightly.

"Darlin' I am taking you out tonight." I smile at the shocked look on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed it!<strong>

**Please leave me some love :D**


	19. Get You Up

**Hello, I know I am shocked too I have managed to update a week later! I hope everyone likes this chapter.**

**I had some free time the past few days and got more caught up with my writing and so hopefully the update will always be every week from now on :)**

**Also I noticed a few people were slightly confused on what day we were on and honestly I got slightly confused myself so just to clear up the confusion...this chapter is Thursday, Jaspers birthday is on Sunday so there is only a few days of Texas left! I hope this clears it up for everyone and if you ever get confused with anything let me know and I'll try to explain as I may sometimes speak in England English rather than US English which may confuse people! Anyway I'll stop rambling now!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, I just enjoy making Jasper and Edward fall in love...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>JPOV<span>

I smile a big dimpled smile at my boy and turn back around to head downstairs for breakfast, I only manage to take 3 steps before I feel Edward grab my arm and pull me back into his arms.

"You're doing what baby?" he asks me in a cute voice.

"I am going to take you out on a date tonight, to say thank you for everything you have done for me." I reply kissing him chastely on the lips, before taking his hand in mine and pulling him with me downstairs to the kitchen to grab some food.

"I love you baby" he say cuddling me from behind as I rummage through the fridge grabbing the things to make a sandwich for us both.

"I love you too Darlin' but I need you to move so we can eat, I'm a growin' boy yanno I needs me some sustenance" I reply chuckling at him and pushing him off me slightly while moving from the fridge to side making us food.

"Sometimes I have to wonder whether you and your need for food is healthy baby" he chuckles at me as he sits down at the table in the corner waiting for me to make him some food. I finish making us both sandwiches and head over to the table taking the seat opposite him placing his sandwich in front of him.

After we have eaten I take the plates and wash them while Edward goes upstairs for a shower, I head into the front room to watch a bit of telly and notice there is a piece of paper folded up on the table. I grab it noticing it has my name on the front and that it looks like it is in Grammy handwriting.

_Jasper,_

_I have nipped out to the bank for the money._

_Also I have phoned the school to let them know of your absence today._

_Love Grandma._

Deciding to wait for Edward to get out of the shower in our room instead of watching telly I take the note with me upstairs going back into our room to found a deliciously wet Edward clad in only a very skimpy towel help precariously around his waist. I think I moaned which alerted Edward of my presence he looked up and giving me a quick smirk he let go of the hold he hand on the towel causing it to fall to the floor showing me my boy, I think I drooled. I moved to get closer to him reaching out to grab him, but am shocked when he pushes me away before pulling up his boxers quickly followed by his pants.

"What? Why?" I question him, well I whine but no one needs to know that, I want my naked Edward back, the things I could do to him...

"Jasper? JASPER?" I am broken out of my musings of what I could be doing with Edward by the boy himself waving his hand in front of my face, oops.

"Yes?" I ask wondering how long I was lost in my own thoughts.

"Seriously Jas, I have just been trying to speak with you for 10 minutes babe" he says looking at me in shock, ten minute, I guess I was enjoying my thoughts...no just to wonder whether I could convince Edward to lose the clothes...

"Sorry darlin' I was imagining all the things I could to you if you took of those pesky pants and boxers and got back into bed with me?" I hedge hoping that it will work; I want some loving with my boy.

"Nope Jas, not going to work, if you had been listening you would have heard me tell you this when you started whining. Now what was this about you taking me on a date? Where are we going? When we going? Can we go now?" he fires of question after question in his excite and I realise that I need to do this more often for him.

"I just thought maybe we could go watch a film at the drive in and then go out for a nice meal? If that's alright with you?" I ask him unsure now that I have told him, worried it won't be enough.

"That sounds amazing baby, what film is on? Which car are we going to take? And that means we have to wait till later doesn't it?" he ends with a cute little pout on his face which I can't help but lean in and kiss away.

"Yes it does mean we have to wait baby, but I thought we could take the truck and some blankets and we cuddle in the back while we watch?" I ask hesitantly not sure if he would definitely be okay with this, other than the kiss at school we haven't really had any interactions outside of the house, I know we discussed this and decided the best thing would be to be 'out' but it was a still a worry for me.

"That sounds absolutely perfect baby" he says wrapping me up in the protective enclosure of his arms, I sigh in contentment happy to have pleased him and relieved that he is as okay with this as he said he was, "Now go take a shower as you smell and I shall wait for you downstairs."

I look at him in shock, I do not smell, he was going to pay for that one. I shrugged out of his arms and moved to go to the bathroom without another glance in his direction.

"Baby don't be like that I was just joking..." I carried on ignoring him deciding that giving him the cold shoulder would be his punishment, "Babe...Jas...Please" I close the bathroom door behind me but leave it unlocked secretly hoping me he may join me. Although I know he won't a boy can still dream.

I make quick work of my shower only slightly disappointed when I don't get a very welcome guest joining me, I have to remind myself that he had already showered and I was giving him the cold shoulder. I wrapped a towel around my waist after towel drying my hair slightly, making sure to leave my body wet, knowing that Edward liked me wet.

I quickly make my way back into our room and see that Edward is lay on the bed dressed, but looking upset I just want to run over and cuddle him and make him smile but decide that I want him to come to me, so I _innocently_ walk over to the dresser and accidently drop my towel as I am bending over to get out my underwear.

I hear him move instantly and suddenly he is leaning over me his arms curling around waist and pulling me to stand up his lips at my ear, "I'm sorry baby..." and in that moment I realise I shouldn't have left him thinking I was angry with him.

I try to turn in his arms to explain that I was only joking but he just holds me tighter, almost as if he is afraid to let me go, so I murmur into the space in front of me knowing he can hear me, "you have nothing to be sorry for Darlin' I love you."

At this he leans in again, whispering huskily into my ear "Fuck Jas, you look like sin, what are you trying to do to me?" I smirk knowing that even beneath his hurt feelings over my actions I still got the reaction I wanted.

I whisper back just as huskily, "Only your sin though Darlin' all yours" appealing to his more possessive side hoping that this will lead to some sexing, even if my ass was slightly sore from earlier.

"Baby we can't..." he mumbles into my skin as he places kisses and nips along my exposed skin, I know wants this as much as I do though, I can feel it in the form of his rock hard length pressed up against me, I can feel him twitch with anticipation of what was to come even through the layers of clothing.

"Fuck darlin' I don't care I want you, now in any way, I need you please..." I start out whispering, but end pleading knowing I need him desperately.

I feel his hands move in opposite directions on my body one hand up ended at my nipple the other down griping my cock firmly in his grasp, I can't help the moan that I release at the exquisite feeling.

I sneak my hands behind me quickly undoing and pushing Edward's jeans and boxers out of the way, grasping his cock in palm causing his to groan into my ear, causing my cock to twitch in his palm, "Fuck baby, you feel so good in my hand...Fuck Jas harder..." he continues to moan out into my ear as I start to fuck his hand while he does the same to mine.

His other hand starts to play with my nipples pinching and pulling causing me to hiss and moan while getting me so close to the edge, I could feel the coil in my stomach tightening, "I'm close Eds...so close..." I moan into the air not sure how much longer I can hold off.

"let go baby, cum for me..." he commands into my ear in a breathy whisper at the same time as he pinches my nipple causing me to crash of the edge shouting his name as my cum coats his hand and my chest. I quicken my pace on his cock and he follows me over the edge covering my back and hand in his cum while panting my name into my ear.

I slowly stroke him a couple more times before pulling my hand back and bending down to grab my discarded towel and wiping of front before handing it back to Edward as he gently wipes my back and his hand before moving away from me with a final kiss to my neck.

I quickly grab some boxers and a pair of jeans out of the dressers putting them on and turning around to face my boy who had righted his own clothing, smiling at me with flushed cheeks, I quickly make my way over to him and wrapping myself eagerly in his arms loving the feeling of being secured in place by him.

"I love you Eds, thank you." I mumble into his chest knowing he would hear me anyway.

"I love you too baby, and it was pleasure" he replies with a chuckle.

I gently ease myself out of his chest and stand facing him placing a chaste kiss to his lips before going in search of a top to wear for the day. I quickly decide on a plain back t-shirt quickly putting on before walking back to Edward taking his hand and leading him downstairs to the living room.

-Timepass-

Before I knew it the day had passed, Edward and I had both come back upstairs to change for our date knowing that after the drive-in we were going to go for a nice meal we decided to wear smart pants and button down shirts his was white whereas mine was a navy blue.

We quickly made our way out the truck making sure to pack blankets and thank Grammy quietly for the money before we head out towards the drive in and the start of our date.

"So baby what film are we seeing?" Edward asks after we have been in the care for all of five minutes on the way to the drive in which is another 20-25 minutes away, knowing that if I don't answer now I will be in for a very annoying twenty minutes I decide to give into him this time.

"They are showing Toy Story 3 and I know how much you wanted to see it when it first came out and you were annoyed with me when I went to see it with Alice, and well I thought we could see it now together?" I said asking it as more of a question then telling him what we were going to see.

"That sounds amazing Jas, I did want to see it with you yes, I was only disappointed because we had watched toy story 1 and 2 together so much as kids." He replied looking out of the window as he talks about it.

"I wanted to see it with you too, but Alice was adamant that I took her to see it, and I just didn't want the hassle, I'm sorry Darlin'" I reply reaching over and taking his hand in mine and bringing it up to my lips to kiss his knuckles.

"I know Jas, she just infuriates me, she didn't even want to see that film until she overheard me talking about it with Bella, I said we were going like old time, and then next thing I knew you were taking _her_." He replied angrily, I was shocked at his revelation as well, I didn't realise she knew he wanted to see it with me.

"I didn't know that Eds, I'm sorry." I mumble looking out the windscreen trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to spill over, realising just how horrible Alice had actually been to my boy.

"It's okay Jas, I'm sorry for bringing it up, I knew you didn't know. I know you would never do something like that to me, and anyway she is in the past and we are the now and the future so let's just enjoy tonight." He says squeezing my hand reassuringly making me realise that he is right, there is no point dwelling on what she has done but making sure no one ever makes him feel like that again.

"You're right darlin, lets enjoy tonight, our first real date technically." I reply giving him a quick grin before turning back to the road.

"Hmm, definitely I can't wait for it, or for the many more to come I hope" he says bringing my hand to his lips to place a gentle kiss there.

I smile at him, before turning back to the road and navigating my way to the drive-in we took up most of the journey with our talk and within 5 minutes we are pulling up to the ticket booth and buying 2 tickets for the 8:30 showing of toy story 3, the women in the ticket booth gives us a weird look but sells us the tickets anyway, I guess they don't get many teenage boys coming to this on their own.

I reverse up so we will have a good view of the screen from the back of the truck and hop out and jump into the back laying down the blankets and pillows that I had pack as Ed joins me and we get comfy, decide that in the best interest for our health, as we are not sure how well two guys cuddling would look to the good ole' folks here Texas, that we would just lie next to each other but our feet were still tangled somehow and our hands were clasped together in between our bodies, as we settle in for the movie.

An hour and forty five minutes later and we both break apart from the small make out session we were currently enjoying when we I hear the credits start to run for the film, realising that if we didn't break apart now it was likely that someone would spot us and we didn't want to chance the reaction we would get. I stretched slightly before getting up as Edward did the same and we made our way back into the cab of the truck to head to the restaurant for our meal.

"Jas..." Edward speaks up as we exit the drive-in after waiting for nearly twenty minutes in the chaos of trying to exit when there are new people arriving and people who are staying for later showings.

"Yeah babe?" I reply hoping everything was okay.

"I was wondering if maybe we could just head back home now instead of going out for food, it's just that it's late and I might have filled up on the snacks that you brought with you and to be honest I just want you all to myself and I don't feel like sharing you anymore?" he asks me as I head back towards home instead of the direction of the pizza place we were going to go to.

"I have no problem with that at all babe, as long as you enjoyed the rest of our date I can't think of anything better than to go home and cuddle with you." I reply understanding exactly how he is feeling about wanting to just be with me and not having to share.

"Thanks baby, I'm just going to quickly phone my parents as it's getting late and you know they will only worry" I nod my head at him to let him know that fine chuckling slightly knowing how very true that was, how nice it must be to have parents that worried about them and not just kick them to curb because of who they love.

I quickly shook my head ridding me of these thoughts not wanting to dampen my mood by thinking of her, instead I just make my way towards Gammy not paying much attention to Edward's conversation with his parents other than the initial greeting from all of us.

Twenty minutes later finds us pulling up outside Gammy's house, as we quietly make our way inside knowing Gammy will have probably gone to bed by now, we quickly get to our room undress and get into bed, Edward curling up in my arms with his head on my chest above my heart.

"Thank you for tonight baby, it was the best first there ever was" Edward mumbles sleepily into my chest.

"Anything for you darlin', I love you Eds, sweet dreams." I reply placing a soft kiss to his beautiful head.

"Love you too...night Jas" he replies placing a feather light kiss to my chest before I hear his breathing even out before I too fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it was? What did everyone think of the date?<strong>

**Let me know what you think please :D**

**Next chapter 3/11/10 or (11/3/10 for the Americans)**


	20. I'll Sit

**Aloha, I bet you didn't expect it to be here on time but it is :D**

**So it's the morning after our boys date and a bit of Edwards POV he was shouting at me saying he wanted to narrate for a while so here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own... :(**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>EPOV<span>

I wake up to the amazing feeling of Jasper spooned behind me and his ever present morning wood nestled against my ass, oh the joys in life. I quickly take a glance at the clock on the bed side table wondering if we have enough time for some morning activities before Jasper has to leave for school. 6:45, definitely enough time.

I slowly start to move my hips causing Jaspers cock to slide along my ass causing my sleeping boyfriend to groan into my ear; hopefully he won't be sleeping for long. I carry on rubbing along his hard shaft as my own hand takes the one Jas has wrapped around me and place it around my achingly hard cock with my hand, using his to fuck as I slide along his dick.

I know when he finally starts to wake as I feel him start to grip my cock in his hand jerking me off in a way only he knows how too, "Fuck darlin' what a way to wake up, my cock against your ass and a cock in my hand" he groans into my ear as I moan breathlessly.

"I want to fuck you babe, can I?" he asks breathlessly into my ear, even if I didn't want him too I don't think I would have been able to resist but as it was I wanted him too desperately.

"Yes...Please baby...need you" I moan out as he continues to jerk me off expertly. I quickly grab the lube and a condom of the dresser and pass them too him, needing him to hurry up.

I feel him move my boxers down my legs and I kick them off regretting leaving them on last night when we had got home, as it just added to the time it was taking till he was finally in me. As soon as my boxers are out of the way I feel his lubed finger circling around my ass causing me to moan out as he finally pushes into me causing me to moan out in pleasure and almost come, causing him to let go of my cock and stop moving altogether to take me back from the edge.

"You're not going to cum till I am inside you, do you understand?" he says huskily into my ear, I nod furiously unable to vocalise my answer I bring myself back from the edge. After a few minutes I have gotten myself under control and I push back onto Jaspers finger hoping he gets the message that I am ready, he instantly starts to finger me again not waiting long before he adds a second finger and starts to scissor to stretch me while rubbing along my prostate causing me to moan out and push back into him for more.

He is soon adding a third finger causing me to hiss slightly at the burn but he quickly massages my prostate causing me to completely forget about the slight pain and he starts to fuck me with his fingers stretching me for his cock.

"Fuck...Jas...I'm ready...I need you" I moan out when I feel like I can't take anymore of the sweet torture of his fingers, how they please me but they are not quite what I want, I want his hard cock rocking into me, hitting me in places his fingers can't reach.

I hear the tear of the condom wrapper and the click of the lube and have not time to whimper at the loss of his finger before the head of his cock is pushed into my tight hole. The shock makes me forget about the pain and push back onto him further causing his hard cock to slide further into my ass, making me moan out in pleasure.

"Fuck...Darlin'...so tight...warm...you feel amazing" he moans out into my ear as he slowly starts to pump in and out of me until he is fully seated in my ass I can't bare for him to stop I don't need him too so when I feel like he is about to stop I pull off him only to push back moments later causing him to moan out deliciously shocked by my actions.

He understands my need and starts to fuck me hard, while his hand resumes its task of jerking me off in time with his hard thrusts into my hole. It's not long before I am back on the edge of my orgasm and I know that I don't want to hold it off this time, I want to cum, I need to cum.

"Baby...so close...fuck you feel amazing in me...need to cum..." I moan out into the air in front of me knowing he could hear everything I was saying.

He leans into my neck sucking and nipping on my exposed skin causing me to moan more at the thought of his marking me as his own before he nibbles a path to me breathlessly whispering for me to cum, for me to cum for _him_. As my cock could hear the demand I came instantly all over the bed, his hand and my chest panting out his name over and over again, while I am seeing stars, as I hear Jas moan out my name into my ear as he empties into the condom.

I feel him softly pull out of my before he places a gentle kiss on my neck, I turn my head so that we can kiss properly and enjoy the sight of my boy all blissed out from his orgasm.

"Come shower with me darlin'" he murmurs into my lips while we are exchange small kisses.

"Mmmm definitely" I couldn't think of something I wanted to do more.

He gently gets up from the bed grabbing my hand and pulling me with him quickly across the hall to bathroom, grabbing us a couple of towels from the dresser on the way to cover us up in case we bumped into Gammy.

Once in the bathroom he locks the doors and gets the shower ready while I quickly take a leak and join him in the shower. He gently turns me into the spray wetting my hair and body before he gently washes me down with shower gel cleaning off the slightly dried cum from earlier and the lube from around my ass. He gives me a quick kiss before he carries on his loving treatment and washes my hair for me, if I didn't believe he loved me before the love he is showing me now would definitely make me sure he did. After has finished he gently pushes me back into the spray of the shower making sure I am clean. He goes to wash himself but I quickly beat him to it showing him the same care and attention he has just shown me, placing small loving kisses over his body as I am cleaning him off. After we are both clean and rinsed off we get out of the shower wrapping up in a towel and heading back into our room.

We both dress quietly content with each other, until I happen to look at the bed and notice the cum stained sheets and can't help the chuckle that I release.

"What's got you chuckling darlin'?" Jasper say coming to stand behind me wrapping his strong protective arms around my waste.

"I seem to have made a mess of the bed sheets, I guess I know what I'm doing today while you are at school" I chuckle back to him before glancing at the clock and noticing it is 8:10 and if he doesn't leave soon he will be late especially driving in the truck.

"Yeah I don't envy you having to explain to Gammy why you are changing the sheets" he barks out while he is overcome with the giggles at my predicament.

"Yeah yeah, I might just say you woke up from a wet dream as you won't exactly be here to defend yourself" I say with a smirk before quickly adding, "you might want to check the time if you don't leave soon you're going to be late for school."

He groans at the mention of school and takes a quick glance at the clock before muttering out a low fuck before he turns to grab his shoes, jacket and bag.

"Why don't you take the Aston today, it'll get you there faster than the truck and I am not planning on going anywhere and if we do Gammy can always drive or I'll drive the truck." I say handing him over my keys knowing that even though he would never ask that he would love the chance to drive the car I am not the only one who likes fast cars.

He face beams as he grabs the keys from my hand and places a quick kiss on my lips before he is gone with a whisper of I love you as I hear the front door close and Jasper has gone. I can't help but to look around dazed from what just happened.

"Bye babe, have a good day at school love you."I mutter to myself shaking my head.

I decide to get straight onto washing the bed sheets hoping that I can get them running before bumping into Grammy to reduce my embarrassment, I quickly strip the bed and grab mine and Jas' washing from the week taking it all to the laundry room and putting the wash on happy that I can use the excuse that we needed to do a wash anyway rather than specifically for the bed sheets.

I make my way into the kitchen getting myself a cup of coffee and sending a quick text to Jas.

**Where did you go this morning?**

**You just appeared to vanquish...**

**Ly E x**

I check the time and realise that it is just after 9 and decide that it is late enough to phone my mum.

_Ring, ring_..."Hello"

"Hey Mom" I say cheerily into the phone, realising that I actually miss her more than I thought I would but as I haven't really spent great periods of time away from home .

"Oh hello dear, I wasn't expecting to hear from you for at least another hour, you appear to like staying out of the house and not having to get up till nearly noon" she chastises through the phone.

"Yeah yeah I get it I've become lazy, sorry" I mumble into the phone.

"Oh Edward I am just joking with you dear, I always thought it was weird that you got up on time, now tell me how is everything? Are you looking forward to getting back to Forks and Jaspers birthday?" she questions me as I think about how everything is.

"Yeah things are much better since we last talked, sorry I didn't speak to you a couple of times, I know I mentioned what was going on but my head was in a really bad place thank you for not freaking out too much about it." I reply quietly knowing she will hear the sorrow in my voice.

"Darling it is fine, but you need to look after yourself you know? You can't support Jasper if you can't support yourself, but if you ever need anything your father and I will always be here for you." She says calmingly through the phone knowing exactly what to say.

"I will do thanks Mom." I reply with a smile in my voice, this is what I miss she just knows the right thing to say or do.

"Now what have you been up to since we last spoke, you have spoken to your father the last few times you have called." Mom says into the phone in a fake angry voice for not speaking to her.

"Well Jas took me out on a date last night" I gush down the phone enjoying being able to talk about it to someone.

"Oooh what happened? Where did he take you? Was it terribly romantic?" she fires question after question at me and I can't help but smile thinking back to how perfect it actually was, well to me anyway.

"Oh Mom it was perfect he took me to a drive-in movie to see toy story 3 and before you say it, I know it was the most romantic of films but it was for us, and we took his Grandmas truck and blankets and pillows and lay in the back while the film was on." I say thinking back the night and how much it had made me re-fall in love with my boy.

"it sounds absolutely wonderful darling I'm glad you had a good time, it was lovely of him to take you, I remember how upset you were when he went to see it with Alice when it came out" to say I am shocked that she noticed I was upset would be an understatement.

"Mom how did you know I was upset about that?" I question her.

"I'm your mother silly, I notice these things, did you not wonder why it wasn't much of a surprise to me to find out you and Jasper were more than friends?"

"Oh I suppose that makes sense, why didn't you ever say anything to me?" I wonder.

"Because it wasn't my place I knew when you were ready you would come to me, and I'm sure you would have done voluntarily if Victoria hadn't stormed in on you." I have to think for a few minutes about whether I would have gone to her so soon and decide that ultimately I would of, she is my confidant, I love my Mom and I can't believe I would have been able to keep mine and Jas' relationship to myself.

"Yeah I think your right, I would have come to you sooner or later about our relationship" I smile at this glad that I can always rely on my parents, but then frown thinking that Jasper cannot, but he can rely on mine, we talk for a while longer about my date, how things are in Texas, how things are in Forks before my Mom finally decides that she must go as she has things to do.

"Right Edward, I have to get going I have things to be doing today and we have already been talking for 2 hours now, I shall speak to you later, unless your Dad decides to beat me to the phone. Have a good day, love you." She says sweetly down the phone, making me laugh at the comment about Dad knowing that it was probably true and they did have a race to answering the phone.

"Okay Mom, speak to you later, love you too." _Click_. I smile briefly thankful that I got to have this chat with her before pocketing my phone and going into the kitchen to grab myself a drink.

As I reach the kitchen I notice Grammy is by the stove making food, she turns around hearing my entrance and gives me a quick smile.

"Hey Gammy" I say walking past her to get myself another cup of coffee, leaving it on the side while I nip into the laundry room to put the washing in the dryer.

"Hello Edward, I would have done the washing for your boys I don't mine" she shouts through from the kitchen and I feel my cheeks burn slightly from the blush that is obviously covering my cheeks.

"I didn't want to be a pain, and Jasper woke me up this morning while he was leaving so I thought I may as well put the wash on as I was up" I lie hoping she won't pick up on it.

I make my way back into the kitchen picking up my coffee and leaning against the counter while Gammy is cooking, she tells me she is making chilli as she knows how much Jasper like it, asking if I would like to learn how to make it after I tell her I enjoy cooking with my mum I am excited to learn the recipe and jump at the chance.

We spend the rest of the morning and part of the afternoon Gammy helping me make chilli while she explains to me the best ways to mix the ingredients and that by making it slowly like we're doing rather than making just as you eat it, it means the spices have time to diffuse into the meat and makes the taste better.

We taste the chilli often and I send quick texts to Jasper throughout the time telling him I was having a good day but not giving away what we were actually doing knowing that it would be a lovely surprise to be able to make it for him once we are back in Forks.

Just as we are finishing the chilli and about to put the cornbread that will accompany the chilli into the over there is a knock at the door.

"Oh will you get that please Edward while I finish getting this ready to be cooked, it will only be another bloody salesman." Gammy asks me ranting slightly about the salesmen as I walk through the house to answer the door.

I swing the door open ready to tell them we don't want what they are selling but the words get stuck in my throat because there stood in front of me looking angry as hell to have seen me was Victoria.

* * *

><p><strong>Dum Dumm Dummm.<strong>

**A lot of people had already mentioned that you thought she was going to come back...now is just the question of what is she going to do?**

**Well let me know what you think please?**

**See you next week...update on 10/11/10 (11/10/11) - really makes my brain confused with the 1's and 0's make me think of computer speak!**

**Reviews please :D**


	21. I Always Knew

**Howdy everyone, I am in a very rootin' tootin' cowgirl mood :)**

**Hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>EPOV<span>

I stand frozen as Victoria scowls at me from the door way, I vaguely hear Gammy shout out wondering who was at the door, but I can't move.

"What the hell are you doing _here?_" she shouts at me, almost spitting in my face with her disgust.

I still don't reply I just stand there looking at her, not sure how to respond, confused as to why she is here, why now.

"Edward dear, who's at the door?" Gammy says as she walks through to the hall.

Just as I get the use of my vocal cords back and answer her in a feeble voice "Victoria."

"What was that dear?" Gammy says not looking at the door but at me.

I just nod my head to the still open doorway and see understanding light her face as she releases why I have become such a statue.

"What are you doing here Victoria?" Gammy says to her in a clipped tone.

"I am here to see my son, to see if sending him to Texas was working, I got a very interesting phone call from Maria but I didn't believe my own mother would condone such filth in her home." She says looking at me with pure disgust; I can't help but shrink back slightly.

"Don't you come into this house sprouting your mouth Victoria, this is _my_ house and who I allow into it is my choice, and if you can't accept this boy as the kind young gentlemen he is you are not allowed into my house"

Victoria at least has the decency to look shocked at what Gammy just said, "how can you side with this, this faggot over your own daughter?" she says her voice holding an air of superiority as if she is better than me because I am not Gammy's daughter.

"Because I do not see him as a faggot, he is just a boy who is in love with my grandson, and I love my grandson therefore I accept who he is in love with and welcome him into my family as I know Jasper has been invited into his" Gammy says reaching over and giving my arm a gentle squeeze as she nods her head towards the kitchen, "will you go and check on the food in the kitchen please? I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise for Bubba."

I nod my head and make way into the kitchen checking the chilli and quickly taking the bread out of the oven just in time before it burnt. I quickly get my phone out to warn Jasper that Victoria is here.

**Babe,**

**Victoria has turned up.**

**Hurry home...I need you baby.**

**Ly E.**

I can't help but inform him that I need him, I do and there is no point lying or trying to hide that fact he would know anyway. I get a reply within a few minutes.

**Shit,**

**I'm on my way.**

**Ly J.**

I let out a sigh of relief, knowing that he would probably be here within the next 5-10 minutes. I switch of the cooker and leave the cornbread on the side to cool, and then make my way back out to the hall to see if Gammy is okay.

As I walk in I notice that Gammy and Victoria are just looking at each other as if deciding who was going to win this confrontation, I look past Victoria hoping that I might see Jaspers car coming down the road only to notice that Victoria hasn't come alone there is a guy sat in the car.

"Who's that?" I ask Gammy pointing past Victoria towards her car, Gammy looks at the car and a livid expression takes hold of her face, as she moves her eyes to meet her daughters.

"How dare you bring him here? After everything he has done?" she spits out at her, I am still at a loss as to who he is.

"He has every right to be here _mother_ Jasper is his son not yours" at this I audibly gasp, I know for a fact Jasper does not know his father, why bring him here now.

As if sensing that we are all taking to him, or that fact that I am staring at him in confusion he gets out of the car and walks towards us, he is a pretty nondescript man, dirty blonde hair tide back in a messy ponytail, dark grey eyes, and a medium build, he is about the same height as Jasper so a couple of inches bigger than me.

"Victoria is that the little faggot that is trying to corrupt my son?" the man asks Victoria as he gives me a look of pure disgust.

"Yes that's him James" Victoria says flippantly still maintaining the eye contact she had with Gammy.

As soon as he hears his assumption is correct him makes his move walking towards me sinisterly while Victoria blocks Gammy's path to me as James gets set to hit me, I close my eyes waiting to feel the punch but it doesn't come and the voice I hear next soothes my soul.

"Who the fuck are you to think you can touch _my_ boy" Jasper shouts menacingly at James, I want to tell him that it's his dad but there's no way I can, there's no way I can spare him the heartache of how is going to find out.

I look down and notice that James is on the floor after being caught from behind by Jasper I can't help but smirk at him slightly and then when I look at my boy I can't help the smile that graces my face as I take in his furious expression at the man on the floor. Jasper will always be my protector always has been always will be.

Victoria decides this moment to speak up, "that my dear boy is your father" in a very sickly sweet I am going to rub this in your face kind of voice, how much I wanted to wipe the little smirk off her face when she saw Jasper's surprised face.

"Wh...wha...what?" my sweet boy stutters out glancing at me trying to find the answers to his question, I reach my hand out to him, which he grabs immediately squeezing slightly too hard but I stay quiet I understand that he needs me, I pull him into my arms.

I can see Jaspers looking from James to his mother to Gammy willing someone, anyone to speak up, to tell him what the fuck is going on. I realise no-one is going to say anything so I bring my lips to his ear, "I don't know for definite but from the way Gammy reacted I think she was telling the truth baby, I think he is your dad" I hear him gasp at my words and turn into my arms, before I hear his quiet muffled sob against my shoulder. I decide it is my time to be strong, to be the protector my boy needs me to be.

"I don't care who you are" I say looking at his father, then switching my focus to his mother, "and I don't care who you are, because you may be his mother and father by blood but you have proven that you are nothing but useless bigoted human beings who don't deserve to be have such an amazing son, so if you have nothing nice to say don't say because we definitely don't want to hear it." After I have finished my rant I look satisfactorily at the shocked faces of Victoria and James obviously not expecting me to say anything, and receive a slight nod off Gammy with which I walk my boy slowly upstairs towards our room.

JPOV

What.

The.

Fuck.

I can't get my mind to fully understand what has just happened.

That man that was trying to attack my boyfriend was my father, why the hell is he here now and what the hell is Victoria doing here, there was just one more day and we were home free.

I feel myself being pulled into Edward's arms, and I can't help the sob that escapes me I want to go back to this morning when things were fantastic. I vaguely hear Edward shout at my parents but without once raising his voice, my boy knew how to work with words unlike me. The next thing I know I am being pulled upstairs still wrapped in Edwards arms towards the stairs and up to our room. Edward mumbling how much he loves me into my ear the whole time, reassuring me that he will always be here for me and that no matter what happened _they_ will not break us we are too strong to be broken apart by anyone.

He leads me over to the bed placing me on the edge while he takes of my shoes before pushing me further onto the bed and climbing on next to me wrapping me up once again in his arms, the amount of love he is showing me leads to another round of tears from me at how much I love him and how lucky I am to have him.

"I love you" I gasp out between sobs needing him to know that no matter what I love him.

"I know baby, I love you too" he murmurs into my ear reassuringly while placing a gentle kiss to my neck, while he rocks me slowly and sings gently into my ear.

'_If you could see, that this is the way things should be,_

_You wouldn't have to leave me, no,_

_I see your eyes they gleam,_

_Your moves they make me keen to lose control"_

I can't help but smile at this, I always love hearing his beautiful voice so I nudge him letting him know I want him to carry on singing for me.

"_And I could see, romance it was swinging from the trees._

_And I could see them dance, until there were bruises on their feet,_

_And they didn't care, if people stopped and stared,_

_They didn't mind, cause this type of thing happens once in a lifetime"_

He gently kisses my head turning my face to his to capture my lips in a passionate kiss, only breaking apart when we needed to breath, "carry on Darlin'" I murmur into his lips. He chuckles slightly but carries on before I can complain.

"_And here we stand,_

_Not knowing what will come next,_

_To tell you the truth I'm scared,_

'_Cause you look so beautiful,_

_And I can't bear the thought, of us without this..._

I can't help but have my breath taken away from me as Edward sings into my air, the way his voice sounds, the way his voice makes me feel. I can't believe he wrote so many wonderful songs about us, and I am shocked just how well this song really makes me feel like we can get through because he's right what we have together is something that only happens once in a lifetime.

_And I could see, romance it was swinging from the trees._

_And I could see them dance, until there were bruises on their feet,_

_And they didn't care, if people stopped and stared,_

_They didn't mind, cause this type of thing happens once in a lifetime..._

_This type of thing happens once in a lifetime_

_This type of thing happens once in a lifetime"_

He finishes the song with a kiss to my lips as he brushes a last few of my tears; I give him a small smile to hopefully reassure him that I am feeling a bit better.

"How are you feeling baby?" he asks me keeping his voice low, as if not wanting to speak to loudly in case we are being listened too.

"I'm not sure darlin', when you text me to tell me she was here I was shocked and angry mainly that we were so close to everything being fine, well not exactly fine but as fine as they could be, and then I get here and some man was about to hit you and you looked so scared it broke my heart it reminded me so much of the first time I ever laid eyes on you and I just went into protective mode and then the next thing I find out is I just hit my own father." He eyes light in recognition as if something finally just clicked in his head, "what darlin'?" I question him wanting to understand what he realised while I was speaking.

"Is that why you are so upset because you hit your father? Opposed to some guy?" he questions me getting right to the heart of the problem.

"Partly yes, I just didn't ever think I would be one of those guys that beats on his own family and now I am" I say quietly feeling ashamed at myself, looking down not wanting to see the disgust that is probably on his face.

"But you didn't baby" he says lifting my head and I see that there is nothing but love in his eyes, "that man down there may be your father but you didn't know that, and he hasn't been there your whole life to me that just makes him your sperm donor and nothing more he doesn't have the right to claim parental rights he gave those up when he didn't stay by your side while you were growing up"

I think about what he is telling me and I suppose it does make sense, that man down there has had nothing to do with me my whole life and now he shows up, attacks my boy and expects to be my dad? No he is not my dad, I don't have a dad I had granddad before he passed and since then I have seen Carlisle as a father figure and that is how it shall stay.

"I get what you're saying Darlin', I'm sorry for over reacting to the whole thing, it was just a lot of information to take in at once..." he shakes his head at me as I am saying this before gently leaning in and places a quick kiss to my lips cutting me off.

"Baby you don't need to be sorry and you haven't overreacted at all, this is a really stressful situation and I am here for you no matter what okay? I love you and that will never change" he whisper reassuringly into my ear.

"I love you too, thank you for being here for me, and sticking up for me." I say smiling at him before giving him a quick kiss before lying back down on his chest, "when should we would go back down and see if they have left and if Gammy is okay?" I ask him while gently drawing circles on his stomach.

"We could go now if you are ready for it? Or we can stay up here for a little while longer?" he says into my hair.

"I think we should go now, as much as I would love to cuddle you for longer, but I think we should be there for Gammy" I say placing a kiss to his chest before getting up from the bed and putting my hand out to help him up.

"I think that is the best thing for us to do baby" he says as I help him up and we make our way downstairs.

I can't seem to let go of Edward's hand though and as we get closer and closer to the living room where we can now hear that there are voices inside I seem to grip his hand harder and harder and I can't make myself loosen the grip even if I want to. With one final breath and a quick squeeze of my hand by Edward I push open the door to the living room; inside sitting on the sofa with my Grammy sat in the arm chair across from them are my parents. Walking into the room I pull Edward to my side, knowing that as long as he is there I can stand through anything they have to say to me.

"Hello Mother" I say in a short tone giving her a slight nod before glancing at the man to her right noticing small details like I have his hair and possibly his nose but not much else.

"And so you must be my Father." I say looking him square in the face carrying on with a small smirk I add, "I'd say I was sorry for the hit but I'm not." I shrug at the end to emphasise my total lack of anything when it comes to this man.

Schooling my features into a generally bored expression, and a squeeze of Edwards hand in mine, I face my parents and ask them the question I want to know the answer to by the end of the night.

"What do you want?"

* * *

><p><strong> So we had a bit of split chapter I hope everyone was okay with this? I needed the chapter to start off in E's point of view but then I thought the second half required us to understand Jasper more during the events and well it is his family.<strong>

**Did I shock anyone with the addition of his Dad? I know a lot of people guessed that Victoria would be coming back but I decided to twist it up a bit.**

**Also the song I have used is called Once in a Lifetime by a band called Lights and Sounds, although they go by Venice now...the link to there facebook is:**

**http:/www (dot) facebook (dot) com/veniceofficial**

**See you all next week, 17/11/10 (11/17/10).**

**Please leave me some reviews so I know what you all think :D**


	22. I Think

**Hello :D I have actual kept up well with my posting deadlines I hope everyone is happy with that!**

**So let the talking commence...**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own obviously.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>JPOV<p>

"Don't take that tone with me boy I am your mother" Victoria is the first to speak up, "and don't look at us like we are disgusting when the only disgusting things in this room is you and him" she spits out at me.

"No you were my mother, Victoria, and I will speak and look at you in any way I wish because I nor is Edward disgusting." I reply back barley managing to stay calm after the comment about us.

"Don't speak to your mother like that." James decides to speak at this point causing me to look from my mother to him incredulously who the fuck did he think he was.

"And who the hell do you think you are? Some deadbeat dickhead who got a stupid girl pregnant, you may be my father biologically but to me you are no more than a sperm donor." I say viciously to him, how dare he not try once to see me when I was growing up and then come here now and try and harm my boy and pass judgement on my life.

"Don't speak to me like that boy, clearly you need to be taught where you place is and to show the proper respect people deserve" he says slowly getting up and feel Edward pull me slightly behind him and I am confused he can't fight at all what the hell is he doing.

"Touch him and it will be the last thing you do as a free man" he says voice steady, eyes hard staring him down. I don't know where this strong Edward has come from but I definitely like it, and I think my dick does too if the very inappropriate hard on is any clue.

"And what the fuck do you think you could do faggot? He is my son and I will punish him in any way _I_ think is acceptable" he says going to push Eds out of the way but he stands firm.

"Well to get to him you are going to have to go through him and the last time I checked beating up an 18 year old homosexual can get you a hefty jail sentence" he says back giving James a very cocky smirk, I shift myself behind Edward hopefully hiding my hard dick from the others in the room.

James seems to think about what Edward has said for a while before he shoots me a death glare that I seem to think means that if I am ever without Eds he would be sure to punish me for this, I gulp rather loudly causing Edward to pull me into his body causing my hard cock to nestle nicely between his butt cheeks, however I don't have time enjoy it as I want answers. Edward quickly looks over his shoulder at me raising his eyebrows obviously feeling my arousal and questioning why I was aroused now, I just shrug and he chuckles shaking his head. In this time James has decided to listen to Edwards warning and is now sat next to Victoria again on the sofa.

I turn my attention back to Victoria ready to ask my questions after willing my erection away.

"Why are you even here?" I ask her wondering why she even turned up the last time I spoke with her she could barely stand me.

"Well I got a very interesting phone call from Victoria saying some boy was here with you and was going to ruin our plans, obviously I didn't quite believe her I didn't think you would betray me like that, but who do I find when I get here in my childhood house other than your disgusting faggot of a friend." She says looking distastefully at Edward.

"What plans Victoria?" I question wondering if this was what Maria told Eds about.

"Oh my dear boy, I know you are just confused because of this boy and that you aren't really gay, me and Maria were just helping you realise what it was you wanted, I remembered all the summers you spent together how close you were, sending you here I decided that she could help you remember." She says smiling brightly at me as if she was being the most caring mother in the world.

I was shocked everything that Maria was saying was true; my Mother had intended to basically give me to Maria.

"I am not confused, I love him with all of my heart he is the boy, no man, I am going to spend the rest of my life with. Why can't you understand that? He is not forcing me into anything." I say sick of the fact that she can't just understand that what we haven't isn't forced.

"Is it drugs son? Because if it is I won't shout I'll just help you get clean and we forget this whole thing ever happened." She says in a sickeningly sweet voice, like she did when I was much younger and I had done something naughty and she wanted me to tell her.

"I am not doing drugs, how many times do I have to tell you that what we have is real? Nothing you can do or say is going to change the way I feel about him or stop me from being with him, we will **always** find a way to be together." I say back still trying to remain as calm as possible.

She doesn't reply this time she just starts to cry before looking at James sending him deathly glare, she jabs her finger in his chest repeatedly as she almost screams out, "this is you fucking fault, he didn't have a male figure around and look what happened."

Gammy decides to cough rather loudly at this point drawing all of our attention to her, "Jasper do you want to know anything else from your mother?" she questions me.

"Yes, clearly she is never going to accept this and I know why she came" I answer back holding on to Edward as I realise the finality of my words.

"Okay then, dear, Edward could you possible go and warm the food up for tea please it can still be a surprise while I just sort out a few things here" he nods at Gammy before placing a chaste kiss to my lips and pulling me into his arms.

With his lips at my ear he murmurs, "will you be okay without me?" I look over his back at Gammy and she gives me a small smile and a nod and I realise that I will be okay because she is there for me as well. I nod in to his neck before letting him go as he leaves the room I quickly move over to Gammy and take her hand.

"Victoria," Gammy starts getting my her attention before she continues, "when I found out why you sent Jasper here to me, I was ashamed that you hadn't told me the real reason but I understood finding out such a big thing must have been scary and I can tell you that it wasn't easy for me to fully accept but when I saw how they are together I realised that I didn't need to understand why they felt that way when I was taught that it was wrong because I could clearly see the love they shared. I could see how happy Edward made my Grandson and I realised that as long as he was happy who was I to say that it was wrong. But today, today you have made me question everything I ever thought I taught you, I thought I had taught you to be open minded and to love your son but maybe I was wrong. I am ashamed of you for how you have treated your son, and I am enraged that you brought that man into my house when you know how I feel about him, after what he put you through I am shocked that you brought him here as well. But I want you to know that for as long as you will not accept that Jasper is gay and that he is not welcome in your home, you are no longer welcome in my house so please leave."

The look on her face is comical as she realises that like she disowned me she is being disowned, she stands and walks to the door and I realise that I mean less to her than I originally thought. James also gets up to leave and I hear the front door shut before Gammy stands and engulfs me in her arms, holding me tightly for such a small person.

"I'm sorry that she has chosen to walk away dear" she says softly and I realise why she suddenly hugged me as I feel my wet cheeks. "I love you son, and you will always have a home here with me."

"Thank you" I choke out between sobs while burying my head into her shoulder, before long I feel the small arms being replaced but much larger stronger arms and a sense of safeness envelopes me as I realise I am now being held by my boy. "I'm sorry for everything she said" I choked out between sobs needing him to know I was sorry he had to hear what she said.

"Don't Jas, I don't care about what she thinks or feels, I have you and I love you and you love me back and to me **that** is all that matters" he says into my ear as he places loving kisses to my neck as he gently rocks us while stroking my back calming me down.

"I...love...you" I say quietly as my sobs settle and I try to wipe my eyes.

"As I love you baby" he says pulling back and placing a chaste kiss onto my lips, not happy with this I grab onto his neck and deepen the kiss needing to get lost in his taste, his smell, he presence.

We break apart panting and the delicious crooked smile I love so much crosses my boys face I can't help but grin back at him, "me and Gammy have a surprise for you baby" he mumbles between quick pecks to my face.

"What surprise?" I mumble back between kisses.

"You'll have to come for dinner to find that out? He replies before taking my hand and pulling me into the dining room, I am instantly hit by the delicious aroma of chilli and I can't help the smile that lights up my face as I rush in front of Edward to sit down ready to eat.

"Hurry up" I huff out to him as he takes his sweet time to get to the table and I know I have to wait for him to be here before I can start and it smells so yummy.

He chuckles at me quietly before taking his seat next to me, and I realise that Gammy isn't here and he is starting to dish up the food.

"Darlin' where's Gammy?" I question confused as to where she has disappeared off too.

"She said something about giving us some time together as she thought we might need it, she said to tell you good night." He replies handing me my plate of chilli.

"Oh, I just wanted to thank her for making my favourite" I reply excitedly as I quickly start munching.

"Well you should really be thanking me then baby" he replies with a cocky smirk as he tucks into his own plate and I just stare at him in shock.

I jump up from my seat and find my way into Eds lap before capturing his lips in a passionate kiss, "you made me chilli?" I say in between kisses.

"Mmmhmm Gammy gave me the secret recipe so I can make it for you anytime you want back in forks" he replies smiling sheepishly at me as if not sure how I would react to the confession.

"That is the sweetest thing ever Darlin' and I have to say I'm surprised you got the secret recipe definitely means Gammy has accepted you, and as much as I love kissing you I want me chilli" with that and a cheeky little smile I hop of his knee and am eating within 5 seconds, to which he shakes his head with a small chuckle before he goes back to his own food.

GmaPOV

I watched as my daughter left the room and my grandson fell to pieces in my arm, I didn't know what to do other than to reassure him of my love, I was grateful when Edward returned and took him from my arms as I tell him that I am going to go to bed, him knowing how to soothe Jasper better than I could.

I excused myself from the room to try and collect my own emotions about what had just transpired. I never thought I would lose my daughter like that I thought she would have seen sense with what I had told her. I realised the minute she walked out and the look on Jaspers face that I needed to be there for him no matter what.

I pick up the phone to make a very important phone call, hoping that this was for the best.

"Hello" I hear a bright voice answer on the other end of the phone.

"Hello Esme? It's Patty Whitlock I need your help." I say into the phone deciding it is now or never.

"Of course I can dear, how can we help?" she responds brightly.

"I need you to help me find a house in forks for myself and Jasper" I reply knowing this is the best thing for my bubba.

"Okay are you sure? I understand you might worry about where Jasper would be living but we are fine with him staying with us"

"I am definitely sure, I know you wouldn't mind however I think it would be best for Jasper if I was there in case Victoria tries to get to him and I need him to know that I am there for him and I can't do that well from Texas." I reply with conviction.

"Of course, now what are you looking for?"

"I need a two bed roomed house at least for me and bubba, I would prefer something slightly bigger than that just in case but money is not an issue at this point I will be selling my house and I have some money saved from when my husband past away."

"Okay I can sort that out but I am afraid that the fastest we will be able to get anything sorted will be Monday, however you are welcome to stay with us while you are sorting the house out, we have plenty of room." I can't help but smile at her generosity.

"I understand that, thank you I will think about I was thinking of maybe coming back with Jasper and Edward on Sunday if that was okay with you?" I question.

"That would be fine, would you like my husband to look at getting you booked onto the flight with the boys so we only have to do one trip to the airport to pick you all up?" she questions with what I feel is a smile in her voice, she always seems so caring.

"That would be wonderful; do you need anything from me before then?"

"I don't think so Patty, but I will have a chat with Carlisle and if he needs anything I will get him to call you."

"Okay thank you so much Esme"

"Its fine, you have been just as caring with my son, speaking of him how are the boys? I haven't heard from Edward since this morning I expected this call to have been him actually."

"They are just having dinner, Victoria turned up today I am afraid with Jaspers father so it has shocked the boys I am sure Edward hasn't meant to not call you" I reply with a sigh wishing Jasper hadn't found out about _James_ that way.

"Oh, I didn't think Jasper knew his father?" she says in a confused voice.

"He didn't I am afraid and I wish he still didn't the man is a vile creature and doesn't deserve such a wonderful son as Jasper, I was shocked Victoria brought him here to my house knowing how I feel about that man however she did and Jasper was sure to tell him that to him he was not his father but I am sure Edward will tell you this next time you talk." I reply.

"Oh dear, when is that boy going to catch a break, make sure to give the boys a hug from me and we shall see you all on Sunday, I will have Carlisle ring you about the flight arrangements and I will start looking for the house first thing in the morning."

"Okay dear, see you on Sunday I suppose" I reply before putting the phone down.

Happy that I have that sorted and my bubba wouldn't be alone in Forks he would have his family with him. I quickly change for bed lying down with a smile on my face happy that things were in motion for my move to Forks, now I just had to tell Bubba.

* * *

><p><strong>So did anyone see that coming?<strong>

**I nearly didn't reveal Gammy's plan but I thought I would be nice and not leave you with such a big cliffhanger this week.**

**So please leave me some reviews :D**

**Next post will be...24/11/11 (11/24/11).**


	23. You Wanna

**Hey Everyone, you should definitely be happy this is here and it nearly wasn't! I have been super busy recently with Uni work. So I apologise that it is slighlty shorter than the last few chapters but I wanted to get something to you.**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine :(**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><span>EPOV<span>

As I slowly start to wake up I can still feel Jasper weight along my side, cuddled into my body from where he fell asleep last night after a rather long make out session.

I can hear Gammy downstairs in the kitchen so I decide to slowly slide out of the bed to hopefully not wake up Jasper and head downstairs to see if I can help her with anything. As I round the corner I notice that there a few cardboard boxes in the hall, wondering why she needed boxes I head into the kitchen.

"Morning, what's with all the boxes?" I ask as I get myself a cup of coffee.

"Oh Edward, dear, I didn't realise you had woken up, the boxes are umm just for some old things" she mumbles out getting a bit flushed near the end.

"Would you like any help?" I ask wanting to be helpful and not get in her way.

"Erm, yes I suppose so, if I give you some boxes could you pack up all the things in the living room please?" she asks while carrying on taking things out of the kitchen cupboards and putting this in two piles.

"Okay" I say as I walk out of the kitchen heading to the living room making sure to pick up some boxes on the way, deciding that it looks awfully like she is packing the house up to move.

It doesn't take long before I am joined by Jasper who gave me a funny before asking me if he knew this was his Gammy's house I was stealing from.

"Very funny baby, if you must know Gammy asked me to do this" I say motioning my hand to the various boxes which I had filled with everything that was in the living room.

"But why?" he asks me while his face scrunches up in confusion.

"I don't know something about good will? Why don't you go and ask her?" I say while giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Will do" he says leaving me once again to my packing.

Half an hour later a red rimmed eyes Jasper walked back into the living the room and I drop the book I was holding and pull him into my arms worried about what has upset him, he clings onto me and I feel like he wipes some snot onto shirt.

"Babe did you just wipe snot on me?" I say incredulously trying to keep the smile off my face.

"NO!" he shouts but can't meet my eyes and I can see the small smirk on his face.

"You so did!" I grumble back before tilting his head up so I can see his eyes, "Baby what's wrong?" I ask wiping a tear away from his eyes after it escaped.

"Nothing's wrong darlin', these are happy tears, Gammy is moving to forks, Eds she's moving to be with me." He says back the most amazing smile graces his face.

"Really?" I ask just happy to see my baby smiling so much.

"Yeah, she has spoken to your mom and she is staying at your house for a couple of weeks while she looks for a house, and then I can live with her and we can be a family" he says animatedly, I wince slightly at the thought that he wasn't happy living with me, and it worries me as to whether he really wants me or not. I don't want to rain on his happiness though so I keep quiet nodding along as he tells me about what his Gammy had said.

"That's amazing baby" I say pulling him into my arms and claiming his lips in a kiss, needing to feel him against me if he was going to leave me after this trip.

The kiss gets heated pretty quickly and we start to rock out hips into each other, I break the kiss hissing at the feel of his hard cock rubbing against my own, I manage to pull him over to the sofa and pull him down to straddle my legs and connecting our cocks again creating amazing pressure as he continues to rut against me. He starts to suck on my neck causing me to moan out.

I move my head and reclaim his lips to try and silence myself knowing that Gammy was only in the other room and not wanting her to hear what we are doing. He moans into my mouth as he tongue fucks me while he crushes his cock against mine, get faster as we both chase our impending orgasm.

Just as I am about to cum I hear the door open, "Boys how is it go...oh boy" I hear Gammy say as I practically throw Jasper off me just as I cum and I can't help but to moan out at the relief, not surprised when I hear Jasper's corresponding moan as he cums himself. I look up towards the door and see Gammy frozen in the door well, bright red, as I slowly pant from the shock of being caught and the amazing orgasm I just had. Chancing a look at Jasper I notice that he is just lay completely oblivious to the fact that Gammy is standing in the doorway.

"Hi Gammy" I mumble out as my face turns bright red and I shove Jasper getting his attention and jerking my head towards the doorway, he looks at me at me confusingly before following my gaze towards Gammy, when spotting her he visibly pales realising what just happened.

"Hi Gammy" he says shyly ducking his head and hiding slightly behind my back as if I should have to face _his_ Gammy.

"I was just wondering how the packing was coming along, but I'll just leave you too it, there is some sandwiches in the kitchen if you get hungry" with this she turns on her heel and almost runs out of the room.

"Fuck baby, we just came in front of your _Grandma_." I say as I turn so Jaspers can't hide behind me anymore.

"I wonder why you shoved me off you, oops" he says grinning before shifting slightly and getting a funny disgusted look on his face as he must feel the mess in his pants, "let's go get changed darlin' I do not like cum in my pants."

I just shake my head at him before standing up and handing him my hand as we went upstairs.

-TimePass-

As we pack up the final the few boxes and settle on the floor in the living room eating take away pizza, the reward for managing to pack up an entire house in one day, I take Jasper's hand in mine catching his attention and giving him a small smile.

"Boys" at this both Jasper and I look over at Gammy, before I drop my gaze still embarrassed from being caught earlier and I feel my cheeks heat up as blood rushes to the surface of my cheeks, one glance at Jasper shows he is feeling exactly same if his red cheeks are any indication, "I want to discuss what happened earlier."

At this I gulp but look up at her and nod my head in understanding at the same time as Jasper says, "Okay Gammy."

"Know then, I know you boys are new to this relationship and all that comes with it, but I think we need to discuss about appropriate times and places of the expression of your new relationship. In the middle of the day in my living room is an example of when it is inappropriate. Do you understand?" she says looking at us sternly.

Jasper is the first to speak up, "Sorry, we just sort of, well I got a bit carried away, and I definitely did not expect it to go that far." He says looking at me as I nod my head agreeing to what he was saying.

"I understand that Bubba, but think about your poor Gammy you almost gave me a heart attack walking in on you, also I think now would be the best time to talk about what will happen when we arrive back in Forks and when we find a house to live in."

We both nod in agreement, I know that she has spoken to my Mom and Dad and so they have all probably made rules together.

"When we first arrive back in Forks I will be moving into the pool house in your home Edward" to this I nod realising that this means there is still the guest room available and knowing what is coming next, "which means that Jasper will still be staying in your guest bedroom while we are staying at your house. After speaking with your parents about sleeping arrangements I have now made sure that the house that Jasper and I will be moving into will have a spare bedroom also for you to stay in if you come over." I manage to not frown at this knowing that it was only fair but wishing like hell that they would change their minds and let us stay together.

Jasper and I look at each other and gently shrug knowing that the freedom we had here was coming to and end and that there was nothing we could do to change that except wait until we got to college and they couldn't keep up separated, knowing that we were rooming together in halls.

"Also we decided that you will have to keep your doors open at all times, Jasper we will have some more house rules but I don't want to bore Edward with these now so we can discuss them when we find the house and move in, does everything sound okay with you boys? We have tried to be as fair as possible but I hope that you can understand it from our point of view."

"Yeah I think we get it, but for now I am totally wiped from packing and am going to head up to bed as I know we have a pretty early flight tomorrow." I speak up first just wanting to get my sexy boy to bed and have what could be our last night together for a while.

"Me too Gammy, I shall see you tomorrow morning thanks for the pizza" he says walking over and giving her a quick hug and kiss on the lips.

We quickly rush upstairs Jasper shutting the door behind us as I push him up against it wanting to make the most of our last night.

"Fuck baby, I need you...please" I moan into his mouth.

"Fuck...Yes darlin'...Bed" he mumbles out as he tries to push me backwards towards the bed, hearing his last word I move away pulling off his top as I went moaning when his toned chest is exposed to me, I quickly latch my mouth onto his nipple sucking and licking eliciting moans from the beautiful man above me.

He quickly sheds his jeans and boxers before moving onto my clothes ripping off my shirt and pants before dropping to his knees and taking my cock into his hot mouth causing me to moan out loudly as I feel his finger pressing against my ass already lubed up pushing in, stretching. I am at completely at his mercy needing his to let me cum or fuck me already.

"Baby...please...I'm ready...Please" I moan out needing him, needing to feel the fullness, needing him to find where he belongs buried deep inside my ass.

He quickly pushes me further onto the bed before capturing my lips as he slowly pushes into my quivering hole, stretching me, I feel the burn but knowing the amount of pleasure he is going to bring me I forget about it quickly, once he is fully seated he stops and looks me in the eye, "I love you darlin'" he says as he smiles at me before kissing me senseless as he starts to pump into me.

"Baby..._Fuck so tight Ed_...Feels so full...Don't Stop..._Can't stop..._Jasper...Jaspperr..._Edward_" we are a complete mess of moaning and grunting and it feels so amazing, I can feel myself getting closer to the edge as he starts to thrust into me harder and deeper than before hitting my prostate with every thrust causing me to moan out his name embarrassingly loudly and I just hope that Gammy is asleep.

"Fuck darlin' I'm so close...tell me your close...I need you to cum with me...Edward..." Jasper pants out to me as his thrusts become erratic and he grabs my cock and starts fisting me in time with his thrust pushing me over the edge as I come screaming his name as I feel him cum into the condom inside me.

After a few more quick thrusts as he rides out his orgasm before he collapses on top of me, panting into my ear as he places quick kisses to my neck.

"Wow" I mumble to him as I can feel my eyelids start to droop as the tiring day catches up to me.

"Mmmhmmm" Jasper mumbles back as he starts to fall asleep too, knowing that we will definitely not want to wake up stuck together by cum I quickly grab my discarded shirt and roll Jasper over and wipe him up removing the condom and wiping off myself before throwing my shirt away and pulling the covers up and snuggling into my warm boy.

"Night baby, love you" I say kissing his neck.

"Night darlin', love you too" and with that I slip off into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>So was it okay for everyone?<strong>

**I just want to say thank you to everyone who has gotten me to over 100 hundred reviews and everyone that doesn't review it would be lovely to find out what you think about the story!**

**Next post should be...1/12/11 (12/1/11)**


	24. On The Phone

**OMG I'm actually posting! I know it has been about a month for this to be posted and I am really sorry so much has happened in the last month that I just had no time to sit down and write.**

**Firstly Uni got really busy and demanded my attention...I know how rude of it.**

**Then sadly my grandad passed away which meant that I wasn't particularly in the right frame of mind to be writing.**

**Since then I have just had no time to write anything, but today I manage to get some free time and so I finally finished chapter 24 for you guys. ALthough earlier on I had major writers block and nearly only posted a third of what I am posting but bumfluffy28 wouldn't check it for mistakes so I decided to try and work through the writers block and hopefully managed to, so when she complained that there was 3 times as much to proof it was her own fault!**

**Also I apologise that I haven't managed to reply to everyone's reviews this time so thank you for the reviews... Daddys little crazy bitch, Leona Bowman, 35nanou, firpogirl, DarkOneBL, bbbluez and Mistydeb.**

**Okay I'll stop rambling now...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight...:(**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><span>JPOV<span>

2As we are about to disembark the plane in Seattle I can't help but to think about everything me and my baby boy have been through this past week, god it feels like longer than a week. I am glad to be home, although I think I'll always be home as long as I have Edward by my side. I am pulled out of my musing about my boy when he grabs my arms pulling me along after him as we are guiding out of the terminal.

"Baby, you okay?" he asks sweetly while still holding my hand, I smile realising that he really doesn't care what anyone thinks, I thought he might have changed his mind now that we were back.

"Yeah just thinkin' yanno, it feels like it's been longer than a week that we've been gone with everything that has happened."

"I know what you mean Jas, but don't worry tonight you get to forget everything that has happened and have an amazing birthday" he says giving me a quick kiss and a big smile.

We carry on through the airport following my Gammy and the signs for the exit, and I am not surprised when we spot Carlisle and Esme waiting for us right outside the doors.

"Hey Boys, Patty, how was your flight?" Edward's dad asks politely.

Gammy is the first to respond, "It was very nice thank you, but I can't wait to get my feet up!"

"Well boys, why don't you and I go and grab all the bags while the ladies go to the car?" Carlisle says giving Esme a quick kiss before pulling us along towards the baggage reclaim area.

Once we got to the correct carrousel and are waiting for the bags to arrive Carlisle turns to us with a very serious expression on his face, "Now boys I know Patty has already told you about the new house rules regarding the development in your relationship, however as tonight is your party Jasper we are going to allow you to stay together. Now regarding the party myself, Esme and Patty are going to be staying at a hotel tonight so that you can have a good time without us crowding you but I want you to understand that we are doing this because we trust you and we hope we are not disappointed tomorrow morning."

I can't help the smile that spreads across my face as Carlisle talks about the trusting us, and I barely heard Edward reassure his Dad that he wasn't misplacing his trust in us I just nodded along. While watching out for our bags are the carousel started to move.

We managed to get our suitcases quickly and made our way towards the car park, when we got the car I noticed a pretty nice black Mitsubishi L200 Truck parked next to Carlisle's and I can't help but check it out a little bit because god knows it's a beauty of car, my old truck is a pile of shit compared to it.

"What do you think?" Carlisle asks causing me to jump slightly as I was so engrossed in the car.

"Huh?" I mumble not quite able to take my eyes of the truck. I can't but hear to chuckles around me as I am still staring at the truck so I regretfully tare my eyes away and look over at Carlisle and notice he is holding out a set of keys towards me.

He makes a big show off pressing the button to unlock a car and I can't help but notice the truck lights flash in response; my eyes go wide with realisation.

"Happy Birthday son" Carlisle says with a chuckle handing me the keys, "I thought you and Edward could drive yourselves home while you Grammy and Esme and I go and check into our hotel."

I can't quite believe how amazing this is, they bought me a truck, I quickly grab the keys thanking Carlisle and Esme over and over again while opening the car and playing with my new toy.

"I think we've lost him, I'll make sure to call you when we get home, have a good night" I vaguely hear Edward talking to the adults but I just couldn't care, I was too busy adjusting my controls inside the car.

EPOV

I couldn't believe what I was witnessing my boyfriend was utterly and completely besotted by a car, I don't even know yet whether I should actually be jealous of it.

I give my mum and dad a quick hug letting them know that I will call them tomorrow and not to worry, before walking round the car and getting in the passenger side and buckling up. As I sit and wait for Jasper to either acknowledge my presence or at least start the car so we can leave and get home already I can't help but to admire him, he seems so free, he looks beautiful all the time but right now without the stress of what has happened this week in his own world he looks simply amazing.

I chuckle slightly when I notice that we have been sat here for nearly half an hour and Jasper still hasn't said anything other than gently 'cooing' to his car, which is now starting to get a little creepy...how to distract him.

I quickly check around and notice that there is no-one around and slowly let my hand travel to my crotch palming my cock causing it to harden uncomfortably in my tight jeans and causing my to pant slight, I quickly undo my button and unzip myself and taking my now hard cock out of its confinement, and giving it a quick stroke.

"Mmmm...Jas..." I moan out as I start to stroke my cock harder really working myself.

I carry on stroking myself slowly working myself towards orgasm all I can hear is my heavy breathing and moaning before suddenly I feel my hand being replaced with Jaspers and I can't help but smile that I finally managed to distract him from the car.

"Fuck darlin'" he moans into my arm as he picks up his the speed of his stroking bringing me to the edge of my orgasm faster than I expected.

"Well...I...had to get...your attention...somehow..." I pant out as he strokes me harder, "Fuck...Jas" I cry out as cum all over my t-shirt.

"What do you mean get my attention darlin'" Jasper mumbles into my ear as I sit panting coming down from my orgasm.

"You...were so engrossed in...your new car...I was sat here for half...an hour..." I pant out trying to get my breathing back under control.

"What he quickly looks at the time and realises that he was indeed engrossed in his car, "My mum and dad are glad you like it and I said we would ring them when we get home" I say to him as I smile crosses his face.

"Your parents are amazing Eds" he says to me as he starts to the truck and starts to back out of the car parking space.

"Erm Jay?"

"Yeah darlin'?" he asks while quickly looking around to make sure it is clear for him to drive off.

"Do you think you could possibly stop for just a minute and get me a clean t-shirt out of my bag in the boot please? I seem to have made a mess of this one" I say feeling my cheeks heat up as I blush.

"Oh yeah of course" he says quickly jumping out of the car and grabbing me a new t-shirt, once I'm changed we quickly exit the car park and head home.

-OW-

After we got back from the airport Jasper rang my parents and thanked them a thousand times followed by lots of apologies for not saying goodbye and a very close encounter of my parents finding about my diversion technique we headed to bed for a nap.

Which is how now I find myself underneath the covers loving on my mans gorgeous cock in thanks for the hand job earlier on in the car.

I set to work licking up his shaft from base to tip before taking the head into my mouth and sucking and licking into his slit seeking out his pre cum. I quickly get to work and swallow his cock knowing that we don't have that much time before we need to be ready for the party.

"Mmmm...faster...fuck pretty boy...just like that..." Jasper is moaning and panting as I continue to suck down his cock swallowing around him when I am at the base and licking and sucking on the head when I reach the tip. I know he has woken up when two hands make their way into my hair and a loud fuck from above the blankets before Jasper starts to thrust into my mouth.

I feel him free one of his hands only to throw the covers off so I look up at him and meet his eyes as he gently thrusts his cock into my mouth. I quickly let go off his cock and look up at the confusion on his face.

"Fuck my face baby" I murmur to him before taking his cock back into my mouth and gently encouraging him to thrust his hips, after a few gentle thrust I push his hips encouraging him to go harder and he finally gets the message and starts to thrust into my mouth faster and harder.

"Fuck...darlin'...you have such a hot little mouth...fuck...so...close...cuming...fuck...EDWARD" Jasper moans out as he fucks my mouth until I feel him pulsing and his cum emptying into the back of my throat I move him out of my mouth slightly but start to stroke his cock which isn't in my mouth causing the last few squirts of cum to land on tongue granting me a taste of pure Jasper.

I come off his cock after licking him clean and he grabs me and pulls me into a heated kiss moaning at the taste of him on my lips.

I slowly break of the kiss needing to breath and place my forehead against Jaspers, "babe, we need to get up and have a shower, people are going to start arriving in an hour and a half" I murmur to him placing a soft kiss to his lips.

"Oh do we have to? Can we not just hideaway in here? I don't want to have to share you or explain anything I just want to be me and you for a little while longer." He mumbles back getting a pouty look on his face which makes me chuckle and give him another quick kiss before I get out of bed heading towards the bathroom.

Just as I reach the bathroom door I turn around to face him and see he is still pouting, "baby, we do have to have them over this has been planned for ever! But if you don't want to let everyone know about us yet that's fine too, there's no rush I know we decided to be out but that doesn't me we have to out our selves tonight, we can take do it in a few days, weeks, months for all I care as long as I have you I'm happy for it to just be us and our parents for the time being."

-OW-

I'm ready and waiting when the doorbell first goes signalling people have started to arrive, Jasper however is still upstairs 'perfecting his outfit' or something like that.

The first to arrive is a few of the guys from the rez, Seth, Jacob and Embry, and my ex girlfriend Bella who know luckily is dating Jacob which means I don't have to feel guilty about breaking it off with her when I realised that my feelings for Jasper over shadowed any and all feeling that were in any way not platonic regarding her.

"Hi, Jasper is still getting ready drinks are in the kitchen if you want to head on through" I say with a smile shaking Seth and Jacobs hands while sharing a small hug with Bella.

"That sounds just like him, maybe Alice rubbed off on him more than we thought" Bella jokes casually, I force out a chuckle hoping to have managed to have hidden the grimace at mere mention of Alice.

"Yeah maybe" I say just as I hear footsteps on the stairs and I look up and see Jasper bounding down the stairs with a smile on his face, I can't help but to gulp when he is finally downstairs and heading towards the kitchen with the others after greeting them and thanking them for coming.

I wasn't sure how I was going to keep my hands off him he has got to be wearing the tightest black skinny jeans that hug his ass in all the right places and tight grey t-shirt with some random design on that shows of just the right amount of muscle. I'm so fucking screwed.

I follow them all into the kitchen and willing away the semi I now have thanks to Jasper and find Jasper smirking at me slightly and handing me a can of beer.

"Your rents left us alcohol Ed" he exclaims taking a swig of his beer.

"Yeah they said there is enough for everyone to have a couple but apparently not enough for us all to get stupidly drunk, you'd know this of course if you were listening to them at the airport and said goodbye" I joke back knowing that my parents didn't mind at all that he was a bit preoccupied with his truck.

"They got me a brand new truck I was just simply admiring it" I shake my head and go to the door as the door bell goes again leaving Jasper and them in the kitchen talking about his truck, yep definitely starting to feel a little jealous...

Over the next half an hour all our friends turned up that were invited to the party, a few more the rez boys turned up Paul, Quil and Jared, who were all a few years older than us so they had brought some more alcohol for everyone, then Angela and Ben had arrived closely followed by Emmett and Rosalie.

Once everyone had arrived we all moved into the living room and put on some music, the guys decided the play a couple of games COD while the girls decided to drink and dance instead, therefore it wasn't long before most of the boys had decided that girls dancing was much better than a video game and so that ended that.

After everyone started dancing I decided that I needed more alcohol if I was going to dance and so head to the kitchen for another beer, as I was open the fridge I heard someone come in behind me and close the door before I was suddenly pushed back into the counter and my lips were being claimed by a very sexy Texan.

"I have wanted to that since the minute I walked down the stairs, you look how darlin'" he whispers to me as his hands roam further down my body before grabbing my ass forcing me to grind my rapidly hardening cock into his.

"I know how feel...you look so fucking sexy" I whisper back, enjoying the secrecy and danger of the possibility of being caught like this.

Just as Jasper recaptured my lip in what was a very passionate kiss we are broken out of our lust filled haze by the front doorbell going. I look at Jasper confused as to who it could be, knowing that everyone that was invited is already here. We separate from each other with another quick peck to lips and both head to the front door, nipping into the living room to turn down the music quickly first.

Jasper gets to the door first, and I almost wish we had ignored because stood at my front door in all her slutty, well I always thought slutty, clothing was Alice who promptly threw herself into Jaspers arms claiming his lips. Luckily before I could do something stupid like hit the fucking bitch Jasper manages to break of the kiss and force Alice so she is an arm's length away from him.

"What's wrong baby? I thought you would have missed me?" she says in a sickly sweet voice.

I realise that when we originally planned the party Jasper and Alice, were still a couple and so she had been invited how that means she managed to arrive nearly 2 hours late is beyond me.

"Alice if I wasn't clear enough before, I broke up with you, LAST WEEK, that also meant you were not invited to my party, now please leave" he says rather calmly.

I am itching to grab his hand, to fucking slam him against the wall and fuck him right in front of her, to lay my claim on him, he's mine now not hers and she can keep her slutty little hands away from my man. Jasper must see the look of pure hatred I am sending Alice's was quickly manages to get her to leave, I hear a lot of you'll regret this' and you don't know what you are giving up's however I am to angry to fully concentrate until the front door is shut and I am being pulled upstairs and shoved into my room against the door and Jasper lips are attached to mine.

I am quickly snapped back into reality and quickly match Jaspers fiercely passionate kiss until we are both panting for breath, he leans his forehead against mine and murmur his love for me over and over.

"I know you love me baby, sorry if I scared you back there" I mumble wondering why Jasper is being so reassuring.

"I know darlin' I just wanted to remind you" he says with a shrug he grabs my hand giving it a quick squeeze and one more peck on the lips, "you ready to go back to my party?"

"Definitely although I may need a few minutes" I say looking pointedly at the bulge now present in my jeans.

"Okay well I am going to head on down, you follow when you're ready okay?" he says giving me one last kiss before he heads downstairs.

I don't wait too long just catch my breath and then head on down heading to the kitchen to get the drink I originally wanted before rejoining the party, happily noticing that no-one seems to think anything happened and guessing that Jasper probably explained what happened with Alice before I came back.

-OW-

Everyone decides to stay the night at our house considering everyone has had way to much alcohol to be able to drive or respectfully arrive back home being that everyone is drunk and so I manage to find a place for everyone to sleep, it's gone 3 am when we all finally decide to crash. Luckily due to the sleeping arrangements Jasper gets to stay in my room without raising suspicion which is an added bonus.

"Hmmm come to bed baby boy" Jasper whines as I am brushing my teeth and quickly using the toilet.

"I'm coming" I whisper yell back before switching the lights off and climbing into bed with _my_ baby boy.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope everyone enjoyed this chapter :D Please let me know what you think!<strong>

**I am not going to say a specific date for the next update as I probably won't be able to get it done by then but just know that I will finish this story :)**


	25. Never Know

**Hi everyone...I know it has been like forever since I last updated! Sorry. Everything just got piled on me with uni and RL which sucks, but I finally sat down and put actual pen to paper and it helped and look you have a new chapter!**

**I hope you all are still with me...**

**Disclaimer: Do not own...Obviously!**

* * *

><p><span>JPOV<span>

Yes you will be coming soon if I have anything to do about I think to myself as I watch Edward walk back towards the bed in just his boxers, and I can't help but be mesmerised at the outline of his beautiful cock, and all the things I would to do it…I am brought out of my musing about Edward's cock as he slides into bed next to me and starts to get comfy on my chest.

"Mmmm, night Jas" he mumbles as he places a quick kiss to my chest.

It takes a me few seconds to respond, shocked that he is going to sleep, but it's my birthday I can't help the pout that graces my face as I whine exactly this.

"What do you mean 'but it's your birthday' Jas?" he ask lifting his head up and looking at me in the face obviously spotting the pout I have a quickly tries to kiss it away.

"I mean it's my birthday…usually that leads to birthday sex" I said back trying to keep the pout on my face and not smile at the very confused expression of Ed's face.

"But Jas….there is like a houseful of people…" he says back trying to placate me, as my hand starts to wonder down his body towards his ass causing him to squirm slightly which causes my hand to slip further down his back and sneakily under his boxers heading straight between his cheeks to his hole.

"But it's my birthday baby, and as the birthday boy I want my birthday sex…with my fucking hot boyfriend" I murmur out as I slowly rub my finger over his hole adding slightly more pressure with each pass.

"Mmm…Jas….fuck….please…" Edward mumbles, realising I have won the battle I quickly grab the lube from Edwards bedside table and move my hand from Edward's boxer to quickly add lube before slipping back under and quickly pushing a finger into Edward's tight heat, causing him to gasp loudly.

"Fuck you're so tight baby…" I whisper into his ear, trying to keep my voice low so that we don't alert the whole house to our night time activities.

"More Jas…please…need more" he mumbles back as he starts rocking back onto my finger as I quickly add a second angling them slightly to graze his prostate causing him to moan out loudly before I quickly claimed his mouth with my own.

"Baby…you need to be quiet…unless you want everyone to know…" I murmur into his mouth as I add a third finger to my first two scissoring and twisting to make sure he is properly stretched for me.

"Mmm…I'll try…I…can't…help…the…noise" he mumbles as he starts to pull my boxers down freeing my cock causing me to hiss as the cool air hits the sensitive skin, he grabs the lube and condom quickly sheathing my throbbing cock and then pours some lube over the glistening head before spreading it all over getting me ready for him.

When I absolutely can't stand not being in him any longer I slip my fingers from him yank his pants down and pull him to sit on my lap lining up my aching cock with his entrance and quickly thrusting up as he sits down causing us both to groan out fairly loudly before our lips reconnect in a searing kiss.

"Fuck.." I can't help but to gasp out as he starts to fuck himself on my cock as I suck on his neck marking him, not caring if he'll be able to hide them come morning.

It doesn't take me long before I can feel the start of my orgasm knowing that I am only moments away from cuming I take hold of Edward's bouncing cock and start stroking him in time with the thrust of my hip up into him, wanting him to cum with me, it doesn't take much and after 4 strokes his cock erupts covering my chest and neck in his cum, the feel of his ass squeezing onto my cock even tighter pulls my orgasm out of my and I cum hard into the condom, muffling my moan against Edward's sweaty skin.

After a few more quick thrusts as my orgasm finishes Edward collapses on top of me, panting into my neck as he tries to catch his breath I move a hand to hold onto the condom as I slip out of my boy quickly tying it and throwing it onto the floor, before wrapping my arms around my boy and placing a few kisses to his shoulders.

"Happy Birthday Babe" Edward mumbles after a good ten minutes of catching his breath and I can't help but chuckle at the sentiment knowing that it helped me fuck him tonight.

"Very happy birthday indeed darlin'" I say with a smile before pushing him off me onto his back so I can slip out the bed and clean myself up, after taking a quick piss I head back into the bedroom and find him slightly snoring from his place on the bed, I quickly walk over and wipe off his stomach with the wet cloth I brought from the bathroom before grabbing the used condom off the floor and taking it to the bin, before climbing into bed with my boy covering us up and drifting off to sleep.

-OW-

The next thing I am aware of is the rattling of Edwards bedroom door, sleepily I get up out of bed and head over to the door remembering at the last minute that I am not wearing any clothes and grab the first pair of jeans I see and tug them on.

"What?" I huff as I wrench the door open and come face to face with Emmett.

"Jeez Jas, what got up your arse?" he says mockingly as I feel my cheeks heat thinking about last night with Ed.

"Nothing I'm just tired, what time is it?" I ask sneaking a quick glance to make sure that Emmett can't see that Edward isn't wearing any clothes.

"It's 12 Jas, bloody hell, what did you get up to after we all went to bed?" he questions as I try to not blush.

"Nothing, I guess I was just more tired from the flight than I realised, now what did you want? Or was this just you being annoying and waking my ass up?" I look at him just wanting to get back into bed with my babe.

"Well everyone was wondering what was happening today and well we are all hungry so I was nominated to come and get your asses up and find out" he says giving me a fake stern look.

"Oh erm I'm not sure, let me wake Edward up and we'll meet you down stairs, we'll probably all head over to the diner for dinner if that's okay?" I say, hoping to get rid of him quick so I can wake up Edward.

"Yeah that's fine, but hurry up man I'm starving here!" he says excitedly before turning and making his way back downstairs.

As I shut the door and turn to my bed I smirk at the sight before me, Edward is on his back covers thrown of his hard dick in his hand a slight smirk on his face as he licks his lips and beckons me over with his eyes.

"I thought he would never leave babe" he murmurs to me as I join him on the bed, between his spread legs. Taking his hard shaft in my hand and giving it a few tugs before getting back up and heading for a quick shower.

"What the fuck babe?" I hear as Edward walks into the bathroom as I'm waiting for the shower to heat up.

"We don't have time darlin' but later I promise I'll make it up to" I say with a smile.

EPOV

As we make our way downstairs ready to leave for dinner at the diner I push Jasper slightly annoyed at the case of blue balls I am now suffering from, the dickhead. He responds by lightly pushing me back and giving me cheeky smirk making me laugh as we walk through the door into the kitchen where everyone is waiting.

There is a communal sigh of finally as we appear and motion for everyone to get ready to go.

-OW-

As we arrive at the diner we all take a large round table in the corner, there ended up only being eight of us who went to the diner Paul, Jared and Quil had to get back to the rez and Angela had to go look after her brother so Ben took her home.

An overly friendly waitress, obviously hoping we will give her a good tip, approached our table to take our orders and we all ordered a hearty full breakfast of sausage, bacon, egg, hashbrown and toast.

"So Jas how does it feel to be finally legal?" Emmett shouts across the table, jeez that guy doesn't know the meaning of an inside voice.

"It's only been a few months that you've been legal Em what's with this finally business?" Jay replies, as his hand squeezes my knee under the table. Sometimes I think he just needs any connection to me, if he's anything like me I know I need it.

"Yeah whatever Jay, what happened with Alice last night I thought you'd be happy to see her, she's been raving all about you at school how much you were missing her." Em replies.

"Eurgh don't talk to me about that bitch, we broke up before I left for Texas, she just doesn't want to accept that" Jasper huffs out stressed that _she_ is affecting our life again. I quickly place my hand on his leg and give it a squeeze to reassure him that no matter what she does or tries to do it doesn't matter.

"That's crazy dude, I can't believe it I didn't realise she was that type of girl, do you think she got the message after last night?" he questions with a worried look on his face, Em has always been passionate and protective of his friends.

The food arrives which gives Jas a few minutes before he has to reply, to which he mumbles some form of hopefully while practically inhaling his food. I leant over and whispered huskily in his ear, "hmmm did you work up an appetite at some point Jay." He practically choked on his mouth full of food and cast me a flirty reprimanding look my way, luckily everyone was so engrossed in their own meal that they didn't notice us.

As we all carried on eating a quiet murmur of conversation settled around the table, I can't help but smile, everything was perfect, I had amazing friends. I just hope that when Jay and I finally come out to everyone, I will still have them. I feel a gentle squeeze on my knee distracting me from my thought, I look at my boy and raise my eyebrow wondering what he wants.

"You were a million miles away, your foods going to get cold if you wait much longer" he says with a smile on his face.

"Oh...sorry just got lost in my thoughts I suppose" I mumble back as I refocus on my food and start eating again.

I should have known the peace couldn't last as we are all about finished with our food and the waitress is clearing our table, Mike and Tyler walk into the diner looking as sour faced as ever. I've never got along with them ever since I was a child, especially not after they beat me up, but I guess that lead me to Jasper so I suppose I should be slightly thankful to them...still doesn't mean I have to like them though!

"Oi! Faggots, got room for two more?" Mike shouts across the diner while looking towards our table a disgusted look on his face.

I can feel my cheeks heating up and know I am blushing out of sheer embarrassment and anger. Jasper's grip on my leg intensifies and I know he wants to kick Mikes ass. I place my hand over his giving him a reassuring squeeze taking his attention away from Mike and on to me, when I have his attention I shake my head slightly, so hoping he won't cause any trouble.

"Fags, why you not answering me eh? Think your too good for me?" Mike tries again while slowly making his way towards our table.

I quickly glance around the table and notice everyone's attention is on Mike and Tyler heading this way, they all have disgusted looks on their faces, I'm not sure whether about us or Mike and Tyler. The uncertainty is what confuses me more, I just want to know what they are thinking, it's times like these I wish I could read minds!

"Piss off Mike, go back to whatever hole you crawled out of and stop ruining everyone's day" I'm shocked by Bella's response to the situation, I've only ever seen her swear once and that was when she was extremely angry. I glance at her face and notice that she does look angry.

I look at Jas and notice his is gripping the edge of the table so hard his knuckles are turning white. I gently squeeze his hand under the table hoping to get his attention again, but it doesn't work he is too focused on Mike and Tyler, who by this time had reached our table. Mike completely ignores Bella focusing his attention on Jas and myself. I have a moment of sheer panic of what he was going to do to me, before realising that I had Jas sitting next to me, so no matter what he does I'm safe.

"Jas, or should I call you fag boy now?, I had a very interesting conversation with sweet little Alice, I gave her a comforting shoulder to cry on, if you know what I mean," at this point he winks at table with a wiggle of his eyes, "all about how you dumped her fine ass, if I do say so myself, for little boy lost." Mike looks at Jasper with a smug grin on his stupid face, waiting for his reply.

However before Jas can even contemplate what he is going to say Em speaks up "Oh give it a rest Newton, no one cares about what shit you spew or what that vindictive cow Alice thinks, she's just pissed because Jas realised what a skank she is and left her, so listen to Bella and fuck off!"

My gaze quickly moves back and forth between Mike and Emmett wondering what is going to happen now. I feel like such a coward for just sitting here and not doing or saying anything but I am literally tongue tied. I couldn't do anything now even if my life depended on it.

Mike looks at Em flabbergasted, and it almost makes me laugh, he keeps opening and closing his mouth, doing an excellent fish impression. After what has felt like hours which really must have only been mere minutes he turns on his heel and leaves, surprising me I thought he would have had something to say back. However when I look at all the seven faces around the table I notice them all looking in Mikes direction in anger I guess there really is strength in numbers.

As Mike finally manages to leave the diner and slams the door gaining the attention of the other patrons of the diner and a murmuring of 'such rudeness, these young'uns have no manners' from the older customers. I can't stifle the small giggle that escapes however I am once again speechless as six sets of questioning eyes focus on Jas and myself.

I gulp and quickly shift my eyes to Jas looking for answers but he has a deer in headlights look about him which is probably mirrored in me as we face our friends. I take his hand under the table drawing strength from him, as I take a deep breath and address our friends.

"Erm...thanks Em, for erm...sticking up for us, you didn't have to" I mumble quietly looking at the spot on the table where I know our hands are joined underneath.

"Ed, seriously you don't need to thank me, I'll always have your backs. But what the fuck is going on with Alice and the pair of you?" Em questions his gaze travelling back and forth between myself and Jasper.

Jas decides this moment to speak up. although I notice his grip on my hand increases, "Guys," he starts which causes everyone to focus completely on him, "we will explain everything," this gets my attention as I look at him questioningly, "however could we maybe not do it here? We could all head back to Eds he still has a free house for a while."

Everyone seems to consider this for a few minutes before everyone agrees so we settle the bill and head out to the cars, luckily Jas and I took his new truck so we will have the drive back home to talk about the situation, and what Jas' 'everything' means before facing everyone.

-OW-

We are sat in Jas' truck about half way home when I decide to break the silence and ask the million dollar question, "Jas what are we going to tell them?" I question quietly not sure fully if I want the answer.

"I'm not sure Eds, I just know we need to trust them with some of it, otherwise we are going to lose them." He replies, gripping the wheel tightly.

"But what if we lose them because of it?" I question with a shaky voice not wanting to lose my best friends.

"Oh babe," Jas whispers as he grabs my hand bringing it to his lips placing a quick kiss before placing our joined hands on his lap, "No matter what we have each other and I'm sure they are better than that."

"I hope your right Jas, we may as well tell them everything." I mumble before we lapse back into silence and I rest my head on his shoulder for the remainder of the journey.

The drive home from the diner only took us about 15 minutes living in such a small town everything is fairly close together. Which is usually a good thing but today I feel like it is a curse and I wish it took hours, I feel like I haven't had enough time to prepare for this talk.

As we arrive at the house I get out to open up as Jas parks the car and I hear the others arrive in their own cars. I guess here goes nothing. As we all walk into the living room and sit down I offer to go and get drinks for everyone hoping to put off the talk for a few minutes longer but everyone declines so I take a seat on the two seater next to Jas and try to gear, myself up for whatever the outcome may be.

Jas starts the conversations obviously understanding I wouldn't be able to. "I finished with Alice as you all know before I went to Texas, it was the night of the school night to be exact. I, erm, broke it off with her because something happened that made me realise that I didn't, couldn't, wouldn't lover her like she wanted because I was in love with someone else, someone sexy, and funny, cute, smart...I could go on forever but I'm guessing you get the picture." He pauses quickly glancing at me smiling at the blush spreading across my face from his compliments.

The thing his does next shocks me but also causes my heart to ache at his amazing strength and courage. He reaches over and takes my hand in his catching my eyes for a few seconds, his eyes full of his love for me. I can't help the lovesick smile that graces my face as I give his hand a quick squeeze. After a few seconds he looks back towards everyone else and carries on talking, "and I couldn't help that that person was my best friend. No matter what happens I wouldn't go back and change it not after everything I have felt over the past week. I have felt more love from his than anyone ever." He takes a deep breath and then carries on not waiting for anyone to speak, "so what Mike said earlier is true, I did leave Alice for Eds and yes I am gay, I'll try and understand if that's too much for you all to stick around." He finishes off, and I can hear the hurt in his voice as he contemplates them leaving.

I place my spare hand over the top of our joined hands and gently stroke his hand with my thumb hopefully reassuring him. I take a deep breath and look towards everyone and notice that they are focused on our joined hands. I clear my throat softly gaining everyone's attention, ready to explain myself as Jas had already done.

"I have been in love with Jas for as long as I can remember, I don't think I always realised it and Bella I promise I didn't know while we were together but when I did realise I knew I couldn't stay with you not under false pretences because I did, no I do love you just not like that if you know what I," I quickly glance at her flashing her a small smile, "I was so confused at the time it was hard I didn't know who to talk to, I didn't think I could talk to anyone in fact so I didn't I kept it bottled up and wrote silly love songs about everything. I had pretty much consoled myself to a life of just having him as a friend which for me I suppose was going to have to be enough. On the night of the talent show you all know I performed and if you haven't guessed already the song was about me and Jas and I guess it was the right choice in song as it got Jas to finally open his eyes about us. I'm sorry we didn't and I didn't talk to you about this earlier. I think we just wanted some time together in our own world and then with us being away for the week and the party last night." I take another deep breath before finished of what feels like a public speech, "so like Jas said we'll understand if you can't accept what we are to each other, and I know I personally don't want to lose you as friends but to me Jas comes first and I won't give him up." I finish strong and stare at my friends almost daring them to have an issue with us.

I look into the eyes of all my friends trying to figure out what they are thinking and I am surprised to see compassion and some shock on their faces but thankfully no-one looked disgusted I just hope that means everything will be okay for us.

Emmett seems to glance around the group silently asking something I'm not sure of but after a quick nod from everyone he turns back to Jas and myself and a smile spreads across his face.

"Personally guys it doesn't bother me, or us" he gestures to everyone, "that your gay, your still the same guys you were before and you'll still be the same guys now, who are we to judge, you can love who you love." Em replies seriously and I know I am shocked at how mature and insightful he seems.

I'm slightly flabbergasted that they have taken it so well and I', not quite sure what to say I look to my right at Jas and can see the same confused happy look on his face as well. I give him as small smile which he replied with a small smile of his own.

Bella then speaks up from the corner of the room, "thanks for trusting us with this guys, I know it's sort of forced because of Alice but you could have lied to us and it means a lot that you haven't. Secondly I just want to say that I guess I'm not surprised your gay," I look up at her shocked was I that obvious? what was so different about me, she must have understood the worried look on my face and quickly carried on, "it's not anything you did don't worry it's more how you weren't when we were together. I've only noticed since I got with Jacob, it's the way you were when we were doing things," queue the blush from both of us, "you just never seemed that into it and I thought maybe that's just how all boys are, but when I got with Jacob I realised it wasn't," queue Jacobs's blush, "okay I'm going to shut up now, I just wanted you to know I understand and I'm here if you need me."

I give her a small smile and a nod it's all I can manage at the minute between the embarrassment and pure happiness at the amazing friends I have.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope it was good for everyone...please take a few minutes to leave me some reviews...<strong>


End file.
